Lilly's Waiting
by Josielynn
Summary: Logan and Duncan get more than they bargained for when they go to visit Lilly's grave. Rob Thomas owns the characters. I just enjoy them.
1. Chapter 1

Duncan and Logan walk in silence down the path until they get to the area where Lilly is buried. The two friends have made this trip many times. In union they leave the path, their shoes making little sound on the soft green grass. They heard her voice before they saw her.

"I miss you Lil," her soft voice floating on the gentle breeze. "I think this is the last time I am going to be able to come." Both young men immediately recognize the voice. It is a voice that was once an important part of both of their lives. They take a few more steps until they can see her clearly in the moonlight. They both stop taking in the sight in front of them. The young woman's short blonde hair is covering her face as she lay face down on the grass on top of her best friend's grave. Logan made to step forward and was stopped by Duncan's arm. Out of the two of them Logan is more confrontational. In his mind, she has no right to be here. Logan looks over at his best friend who imperceptivity shakes his head.

"I think the cancer has spread to my head Lil," her voice clear in the quiet night. "The headaches and dizziness are getting worse." The two boys freeze as her words run through their heads. They look at each other in shock.

"Dad is not ready to let me go yet. He wants me to try this new chemotherapy."

It is quiet for a few seconds and then they hear her voice almost breaking, "I am so tired and I don't have any more fight in me. I just want it to be over Lilly."

They hear her crying softly. She takes a few deep breaths. Neither boy moves. They are both trying to process what they are hearing. Finally she says, "It has been so hard on Dad. Every time the doctor gives us bad news, Dad just keeps saying that there must be something else we can try. This new chemo is so expensive and we both know it's not going to help. There are so many medical bills Lil. I hear Dad on the phone making arrangements to pay over time. I'm going to be dead and buried and he will still be working hard to pay for all those treatments that didn't work."

The boys stay silent looking at her. Her arm is rubbing the grass over Lilly's grave like she used to stroke her friend's hair when they lay together. Her voice continues, "I'm not scared Lil. I know you will be there when it is my time." Her voice breaks, "It's my Dad. I feel bad about leaving him behind. Who will look after him Lil? Everyone has deserted him. He'll be all alone. Will I be able to watch over him like you have been with me?"

There is silence for a minute. The boys are beyond shocked. They just stand unable to move. It is as if they are both frozen in place. They can't move; can't speak. They can do nothing to break the spell they are under. Her sweet voice floats over to them. "Lil, I am really sorry that I didn't find out who killed you. I know Abel Kunz didn't do it. I saw the traffic ticket you got at 6pm that day. You were so beautiful singing in the car as you went through the light, not a care in the world. Abel Kuntz confessed to killing you two hours before you died Lilly. I snuck his medical file. He's dying of cancer and so am I. Weird right?"

Logan and Duncan look at each other. Neither can believe what they are hearing. Veronica's voice continues, "My dad has been so busy working since I got sick to pay the bills that he hasn't been able to work on your case either. All I wanted was to get justice for you Lilly. I failed you. I'm so sorry."

The night is eerily quiet. The boys hear her sniffling. She just lays there. The time of peace allows the boys to break out of their trance. Just as the boys were starting to walk towards the grave, she began to speak again, "I left notes for everyone. I know you didn't get a chance to do that. I put them on my computer and gave my friend Mac the password to open them. After I am gone, she will send them to everyone. I had a hard time writing the letters but it felt good. I finished my letters to Duncan and Logan last. I wasn't going to write to them. They aren't my friends anymore but I guess I still think about when we were all together and how great it was." She pauses and then says her voice a little dreamy, "It was the best time wasn't it? "

The two stunned young men hear her sigh and say, "After you died, we fell apart. Duncan still doesn't talk to me. I wish he wasn't so drugged up Lil. Life is short and he is wasting his walking around like a zombie."

Logan looks over at Duncan and sees tears in his eyes. "And Logan," her voice continues; "Lil, he hates me so much since you died. I don't know what to say to him. You would have known what to say. You could always make him smile and take away some of his pain. He will probably feel glad when I die, he hates me so much."

Logan's face pales as he listens. He feels like he has been kicked in the gut.

The boys hear a motorcycle in the distance. They see Veronica lift her head at the sound. She says, 'My ride is here Lil. My head hurt so much today so Eli gave me a lift." They watch as she kisses her fingers and then touches them to Lilly's headstone. "I love you Lilly Kane." The petit blonde gets up slowly and puts her hand to her forehead as she stands. She picks up her messenger bag and staggers a little as she stands back up. Logan half steps towards her to help her. She gathers herself together and walks away from the two boys towards the sound of the motorcycle. She doesn't look back or she would see two frozen young men standing watching her leave. She disappears through the trees and a couple of minutes later they hear the motor cycle rev up and leave.

Logan and Duncan walk the few steps and both sit by Lilly's grave in silence. Logan bends over holding his abdomen. Her words keep running through his head. Logan looks over at Duncan. Duncan is mumbling. Logan leans over to listen and Duncan is saying, "I can't lose another sister."

Logan looks at him puzzled and says, "What do you mean DK?"

Duncan says, "Veronica is my sister. I can't lose her."

Logan a little irritated says, "Lilly was your sister. Veronica is not your sister."

Duncan sighs and then looks at his friend. He makes eye contact so Logan knows he is telling the truth. He says, "My dad and her mom had an affair and Veronica is my dad's so that makes her my half sister."

Logan looks at his friend in shock. He can see Duncan is serious. He thinks for a few seconds putting things together in his head. "Is that why you broke up with her?"

Duncan looks at Lilly's grave and says, "Yes. My mom had a test done on her during the summer when she had her appendix out. The results came back in September."

Logan trying to grasp what Duncan is saying, exclaims, "Oh my God! Did Lilly know?"

Duncan smiles as if remembering and says, "Lilly said she always knew that Veronica was her sister. Now it was blood too."

Logan feels like his head is going to explode. He holds his head in his hands trying to wrap his thoughts around this new information. So much has happened in the last few minutes, he is not sure what to think or feel. He moans and says, "What are we going to do DK?"

Duncan is quiet for a few minutes and then with his usual, practical manner, says, "I think I am going to talk to dad. Maybe he can get a specialist in to see her or something." Duncan kneels by Lilly's headstone and touches it. He says, "I miss you Lilly."

Logan says, "Why did Veronica say those things about Lilly's murder?

Duncan says a little vaguely, "I don't know. I don't remember that day."

Logan shakes his head. He says, "We need to talk to Veronica."

Duncan his face showing more emotion says, "I don't know if I can. I still love her. It has been really hard to see her at school."

Logan looks at Duncan. He sees his friend still has strong feeling for the petit blonde. More emotional than Duncan, he bursts out, "This is so fucked up."

Duncan says, "Let's go Logan. There is nothing we can do tonight. I want to talk to my dad either tonight or tomorrow morning before school." Logan looks at his friend in frustration. He doesn't understand how he can be so calm. Logan stands and they walk towards the parking lot in silence. Logan is thinking about everything that happened tonight.

After he drops Duncan off at home, he drives around and finally parks at the beach. He sits on his tailgate watching the waves. He thinks back on the last few weeks. He noticed Veronica was losing weight and she was pale. He remembers commenting in front of everyone how bad she looked and how maybe her lack of sleep was due to all the extracurricular activities she was involved in… like doing the baseball team. God he was such an ass! Here she was taking chemotherapy for her cancer. He remembers commenting on her short hair. Now he realizes it was probably a wig because her hair fell out with the chemotherapy. Today she had stumbled into him on the stairs and he had roughly pushed her away saying he didn't want to catch something from her. She was unsteady from the pain in her head. Logan groans as he thinks about his behavior towards Veronica. She was right when she told Lilly he was so angry. When had he become abusive? He had picked Veronica as his target and he had been unrelenting in his hate. Now she may die. His gut clenches just thinking about it.

Logan is also shocked about Veronica's statement about the traffic ticket. If she can prove Lilly was alive at 6pm, why hasn't she gone to the police with the information? Why haven't they opened the investigation again? The police must have a copy of the ticket. If it exists, Logan knows he needs to see it. He opens his phone and dials information asking for the Mars home number. He is told there is no such listing but there is a Mars Investigations. He hangs up. She has an unlisted home number. Logan imagines it is from all the crank calls they got. He decides he will stop by her house in the morning and maybe run into her there.

The decision made, he shuts his tailgate and gets in his Xterra. He drives home feeling on edge and upset. He knows he won't sleep so head up to his room and changes into a swim suit. He goes down the stairs and turns on the lights to the pool. Outside he dives into the pool and swims laps to help him relax. When he is finished swimming, he sits in the hot tub and looks up at the stars.

Logan hears steps and looks over to see his mother walking towards him. She has obviously just gotten in from her dinner with Aaron and his agent. She is wearing a short black dress with her hair pulled back in a twist. She looks beautiful and sophisticated. She says, "What are you doing up so late Logan?"

He tells her he couldn't sleep so he decided to take a swim to relax. His mother pulls a chair over and sits down. She asks him what is upsetting him. Logan looks at her and tells her that tonight he learned that Veronica has cancer. His mother looks stricken. He remembers how much his mother liked Veronica when she used to come over. She asks him what kind of cancer Veornica has and how she is doing. Logan tells her he doesn't know. He tells her that since Lilly died and she sided with her father they have not been friends.

His mother looks at him in understanding and says quietly, "Oh Logan."

Logan hears the sadness and disappointment in her voice. Defensively he tells her that as far as he is concerned Veronica turned her back on Lilly and that is unforgivable.

Mrs. Echolls leans down and caresses Logan's head and says quietly, "She was loyal to her dad just like I hope you would be loyal to me."

Logan looks at her in surprise. He had not thought of her decision as loyal to her father. He had only thought of it as disloyal to Lilly, Duncan and him. Lynn looks at her son and says, "Mr. Mars may have made a mistake blaming Jake Kane but he is still Veronica's father and she loves him. You can't expect her to turn her back on him like that."

She goes on, "Besides Veronica is loyal like that. I remember hearing her and Lilly have an argument over how Lilly was treating you."

Logan looks at his mother in surprise and says, "When?"

She says, "A couple of months before Lilly died,. You and Duncan were in the pool. I was going into the pool house to get my book when I heard Lilly and Veronica talking int he pool house bedroom. Lilly was telling Veronica that she was going to break up with you if she met anyone at the college party she was going to that night. Veronica told Lilly that you were not a toy and that you deserved better treatment than being used until something better came along. Lilly told Veronica to chill and Veronica told Lilly that she would tell you what was going on. Lilly laughed at her and told her you knew and that you would always go back to her. I decided to come back later and all of sudden the door to the pool house opened and Veronica appeared all red in the face. She slammed the door and went to the chair by the pool, grabbed her bag and left. I remember that you and Duncan were in the pool and both of you were kind of surprised that Veronica left so suddenly. Lilly came out of the pool house and when you guys asked her what was going on, she told you Veronica got called home by her parents."

Logan remembers that day. Veronica and Lilly did not talk for a while after that and he always wondered what had happened. Had Veronica really defended him to Lilly? He remembers when Duncan suddenly stopped talking to Veronica, he had never defended Veronica. He had sided with DK even though he thought DK should have treated Veronica better. He thought that since he was friends with DK, he had to side with him. Yet Veronica had gone against Lilly for him. His mom was right. Veronica was loyal. He had expected Veronica to go against her dad when DK wasn't talking to her and he wasn't really her friend. God he was an idiot!

He looked at his mother. She had been watching the expressions cross his face. He looked at her and said, "Even though I am not friends with Veronica any more, I am worried about her. Can you talk to her dad and see if there is any way we can help?"

His mother nods and says, "I will definitely talk to Keith tomorrow. I will let you know what he says, "

She stands and looks down at her son. She says, "You had better go to bed Logan. You have school tomorrow."

He nods and says, "I'll head up there in just a minute."

She smiles at him and says, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He tells her, "Good night." Logan sits for a few more minutes in the warm water. His mind is still racing and he is not relaxing. Groaning, he gets out of the hot tub and heads up to his room. As he is standing in the shower, he feels the tears in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Logan picks up some pastries and drives over to Veronica's house. As he parks on the street her front door opens and a young woman and man come out. They lock the door and walk towards a car in the driveway. Logan gets out and asks them if Veronica is home. They tell him that a Veronica doesn't live there. Logan says, "Veronica Mars." The man says, "Oh you mean the people who sold us the house." Logan asks them how long they have lived there and they say "Six months." Logan goes back to his car and gets in. Veronica moved over six months ago and he had no idea. He starts his car and drives to school. Her car is not in the parking lot. He walks past her locker and doesn't see her there although her daily locker decorations are already present. He doesn't have a class with her until after lunch. At lunch he asks Meg if she has seen her. Meg tells him she was absent for their AP classes this morning. Logan looks over to the table she usually sits at and no one is there. That Wallace guy she usually sits with is sitting with the basketball players. Duncan is not at school this morning. Logan gets up and goes to a quiet area of the Quad and dials Duncan. He gets his voice mail.

After Journalism where Veronica and Duncan are absent, Logan has Math with that Wallace kid. Logan walks over to him and asks him if he knows where Veronica is. Wallace looks at him and tells him he does know where she is and pointedly turns his back on Logan. Logan rolls his eyes and goes over to his seat. He sits in class thinking about where she could be. It is not like her to miss class; it will affect her class standing if she misses too many days. After school Logan sits in his car wondering where Veronica could be. She is likely sick at home but since he has no idea where she lives, he can't go and check on her. He calls Duncan again and gets his voice mail. He hangs up without leaving a message. He is frustrated that he doesn't know how to get a hold of her and frustrated that he even wants to. They hate each other.

He heads home and as he parks, he sees that his mother is home. He goes in the house and finds her in the living room. She is sitting on one of the sofas. It is obvious she has been crying. He goes over and asks her what is wrong. She looks at him and says "I went and saw Keith today."  
Logan's heart sinks as he looks at his mother. He knows the news is not good. He waits while she wipes her eyes and she says, "Logan, she has a really aggressive cancer. It has not responded to any treatments so far. The doctors only gave her three months to live if she didn't respond to treatment."

Logan asks woodenly not really wanting to hear her answer, "When was that?"

Lynn looks at him with watery eyes, "Three months ago Logan, I'm sorry."

Lynn looks at Logan and says, "She has a doctor's appointment later this week. Keith says she stayed home sick from school. He says she had to start taking pain killers."

Logan says, "I noticed she lost weight and looks tired."

Lynn takes his hand and says, "She's dying Logan."

Logan jumps up and says, "We're not friends anymore mom. I have to go meet Dick and Beaver. We're going surfing. Don't expect me for supper."

Logan leaves the room. Lynn looks after him with sad eyes. She gets up and goes over to the bar.

The next day, Duncan is back in school. Veronica is still absent. Logan finds Duncan beside his locker. He asks Duncan if he talked to his dad.

Duncan looks around and makes sure they are alone. He says quietly, "When I talked to Dad yesterday, he didn't know Logan. He admitted to having the affair with Veronica's mom. He says he wondered if she might be his but Mr. Mars was a good father to her and Mrs. Mars never said anything to him about it so he thought Veronica was not his biological daughter."

Logan looks down at his feet and says, "What a mess!"

Duncan continues, "Dad says that when Veronica and Lilly became friends, he liked Veronica. She was so sweet and innocent and so petit like her mother. He said he understood why I loved her so much."

Logan shakes his head at the thought of Jake Kane and Lianne Mars together.

Duncan says, "They dated all through high school and when they graduated they had a big fight and broke up. Dad started dating Mom. Mrs. Mars came back and they made up and Dad broke up with Mom. Mom found out she was pregnant with Lilly when she was in Europe. When she got back, she told Dad and he broke up with Mrs. Mars and married her. Dad says that Mrs. Mars moved to Seattle and he didn't see her for a couple of years. When he saw her again, she was married to Mr. Mars and had a little girl."

Logan says, "Veronica is only a few months younger than Lilly. She could be your half sister."

Duncan says, "Yes, she definitely could be."

Duncan continues, "Anyways, Mom never told him that Veronica was his daughter. They had a huge fight. Mom left for Napa after. Dad got an investigator to find out about Veronica's cancer. His lawyer started proceedings to request a paternity test."

Logan says, "Are you OK?"

Duncan says, "I don't know Logan. I thought about telling her last year why I couldn't date her anymore. She was so hurt. Mom warned me not to tell Veronica. Mom said it would cause a lot of problems and break up our family. Then Lilly died and I just didn't want to cause any more problems for mom and dad. I didn't realize Dad didn't know."

The bell rings and the two friends walk towards class together.

Veronica is not in class the rest of the week. Logan wonders how she is doing but has no one to ask. He cut himself off so thoroughly from her that she didn't even tell him she has cancer. She didn't tell him she moved. He doesn't even really know her anymore.

Logan goes home on Friday afternoon and his mother is waiting for him. Logan sees the look on her face and his heart drops. He knows it is bad news.

Lynn Echolls looks at her son sadly and says, "Logan, Veronica is in the hospital."

Logan stays quiet waiting for his mother to tell him what is going on.

His mother says, "I went with Keith and Veronica to the doctor today. The x-rays show that the cancer has spread throughout her brain."

Lynn takes a deep breath and says, "After the doctor told us the news, Veronica turned to her dad and told him it was time to let her go." Logan sees the tears fill her eyes at the memory. She takes a breath and continues, "The nurse gave her some medicine to help with the nausea and pain and she fell asleep."

Lynn starts crying and Logan listens as she chokes out the story. "The doctor took Keith and me outside the room and told Keith it is time to take her home to die. He told Keith that he would recommend her to hospice care where a nurse would come by and help Keith keep care of her and make sure she wasn't in pain and that the end would be as comfortable as possible. The doctor said Veronica only had a few days to maybe a couple of weeks. He said she would probably go into a coma near the end and wouldn't feel pain."

Lynn wipes her eyes. Then she goes on with her story. She says, "Keith insisted they try the last chemotherapy drug. The doctor told him that Veronica is too weak and it will probably kill her. Keith signed the permit and they transferred Veronica to the hospital to give her the drug. It is a harsh drug and has lots of strong side effects. Veronica is staying in the hospital because they have to monitor her heart and breathing after the drug."

Logan says quietly, "Is there a chance she could die tonight?"

Lynn looks at Logan and says, "Yes."

Logan looks pained and says, "Oh God!"

Logan sits quietly for a few minutes and then he says, "I have to see her Mom."

Mrs. Echolls shakes her head and says, "I don't think Keith will let you see her Logan."

Logan looks at his mother. She adds, "Keith knows how awful you have been to her and the rumors you started about her."

Logan says, "Veronica told him that?"

Mrs. Echolls says, her voice stiff with disapproval, "No Logan. Her friends told Keith. Apparently Veronica hasn't told her dad anything about the treatment she has been getting at school."

There is silence while Logan absorbs what his mother has said.

His mother looks at him sadly and says, "Logan. I know you are angry over Lilly's death and how things are for you here. If half of what I hear from Keith about what you did to Veronica is true, then you aren't the man I hoped you would be."

Logan looks at the disappointment on his mother's face and he says, "Veronica deserved it. She hurt the Kanes when they were reeling from Lilly's death. She turned her back on Lilly, Duncan and me."

Mrs. Echolls said, "Right now it looks to me like you turned your back on Veronica. I think you should stay away from the hospital and let the people who love Veronica spend their last few precious moments with her."

She gets up and looks down at Logan. She says, "I am going back to the hospital to sit with Keith. If she lives through the night, they will know in a few days if the drug is going to work. I will let you know what happens. Try and stay away from your father."

She leaves the room.

Logan puts his head in his hands.

As Logan sits in the living room thinking about what his mother said to him, his cell phone rings. He recognizes Duncan's ring tone and pushes the button to answer. "DK" he says.

His best friend says, "Logan"

Logan says, "Mom just told me that Veronica is in the hospital."

Duncan says, "I'm at the hospital with Dad."

Logan says, "What is going on?"

Duncan says, "Logan, Veronica has gone into a coma and the doctors don't think she will make it through the night. Her cancer is bad. It did spread to her head like she said the other night."

Duncan's voice breaks, "God Logan, I saw her through the window of her room. She looks so pale and still. She is so tiny. She's lost all her hair."

There is silence between the two men while Duncan tries to keep control of his emotions. Then Duncan his voice shaky says, "I don't think my dad is going to say anything to Mr. Mars now. If Veronica doesn't live through the night, what difference does it make who her biological father was?"

Logan says emotionally, "I need to see her Duncan."

Duncan says, "Mr. Mars is sitting by her bed. He won't let anyone in Logan." Duncan says his voice more emotional. "Veronica is dying and the only people visiting her are her Dad, that lawyer friend of theirs, her basketball friend Wallace and that computer chick Mac. Otherwise she is alone." His voice completely breaks on the world alone.

Logan hears Duncan take a couple of breaths. Duncan's voice lowers, "It's funny what you think of at times like this. I was wondering what my last words to Veronica were. Were the last words she heard from most people; slut, trailer trash, whore? If she dies Logan, there will only be a few people at her funeral." Duncan pauses and says, "Remember Lilly had so many people there to say goodbye?"

Logan feels pain in his chest. His last words to Veronica were full of hate and venom. He hates her. He shouldn't feel so much pain at the thought of her dying; but he does.

Logan reaches in his pocket and pulls out his keys.

At night, the rhythm of the hospital slows. It is quiet except for the occasional rattle of a stretcher being pushed down a hall. At the end of the hall in a room, a lone occupant sits at the bedside of a petite teenager. He is remembering all the things they did together and how vital and full of life she was… before the cancer. God he thinks, she was so small to begin with. Now the cancer has taken away even more weight and her beautiful blonde soft hair. She is so pale and so still. She is never still, always moving, always thinking. He kisses her hand and says, "Who's your daddy?" He starts to cry.

A soft feminine hand touches his shoulder waking him. Keith looks up and sees Lynn Echolls standing beside him. She holds out a coffee and says, "How are you holding up?"

Keith takes the coffee gratefully and says, "I keep thinking she is going to wake up and say 'What's up Pops?' in that sweet voice of hers."

Lynn sits in the chair beside Keith. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she says gently, "Do you remember when Lilly dared Logan to jump off the pool house roof at Veronica's surprise party?"

Keith looks over at Lynn. He nods.

She laughs a little and says, "Logan was standing on the edge of the roof. You and Aaron ordered him to get back down remember?"

Keith smiles a little and nods again.

Lynn says, "I just knew Logan was going to jump off when all of sudden there was this little voice saying, 'Logan Echolls, don't you dare jump off that roof and spoil my party.' There stood little Veronica with her hands on her hips looking angrily up at Logan. "

They both laugh a little at the memory.

Lynn says, "Her little forehead was wrinkled she was so mad. Logan looked down at her and then she said, "You don't have to do every stupid thing Lilly dares you to do Logan. Now come back down that ladder and swim in the pool with me."

Lynn laughs and says, "Do you remember what Logan did?"

Keith says, "He came back down the ladder and went over and kissed her forehead and told her he was sorry he almost spoiled her party. Then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran to the pool and jumped in."

He and Lynn smile. Lynn says, "The kids think Lilly was the leader of their group and maybe she was. But really Veronica was the glue that held them together. She kept Lilly a little under control; she kept Duncan away from Celeste; and she was Logan's anchor."

Lynn sitting next to Keith, looks him in the eye and says, "We moved to Neptune to get Logan away from the LA life he was starting to lead. He was always in trouble. Once he became friends with Veronica, he was grounded and happier. Now that he and Veronica aren't friends anymore, he is back to being in trouble and angry all the time."

She leans closer to Keith and puts her hand on his arm. She says, "How he treated her after Lilly died was very wrong. I am mostly to blame. I should have been his anchor and I haven't been. He is alone and lost Keith. I'm his mother and I let it happen."

She gets tears in her eyes. Keith holds her hand and says, "It's not too late for Logan Lynn. I will help you."

Lynn nods and looks over at Veronica. She says, "Veronica had you to anchor her Keith."

Keith says, "She is my anchor Lynn."

They both look over at the pale, still young woman in the bed.

The tall, young man stands watching through the window and listening. He had smiled when his mother told the story of Veronica demanding he climb down off the pool house roof. When his mother said that Veronica was his anchor, he felt like he was hit by a lightning bolt. He knew immediately she was right. He knew that he needed Veronica.

He looks over at her and sees that she has opened her eyes. She is looking at the ceiling. He sees Keith and his mother stand to lean over her bed. He sees her heart rate slow down on the monitor. Instantly he knows what is happening. He knows that Lilly is calling Veronica. He knows that Veronica is going to Lilly.

Without further thought he rushes into the room and yells, "No Ronnie, no." The two adults in the room look at him in shock. He ignores them and rushes to the other side of Veronica's bed. He pulls back the covers and reaches for her. He drops on the bed beside her and turns her from looking at the ceiling. He looks into her face and says, "No Ronnie. Stay here with us. It isn't time for you to be with Lilly." He shakes her gently and says, "It's not time to go yet. Stay Ronnie. Don't go to Lilly. I need you Ronnie. Please. Please stay with me. I need you. Don't go." he pleads. He pulls her into his arms and he keeps repeating, "Please stay Ronnie. Don't go. I need you. We all need you."

Keith recovering from his shock, reaches towards Logan. He says, "What are you doing?"

He feels Lynn's hand grab his arm and she says, "He is giving her another reason to stay." She turns him towards the monitor and Keith sees that Veronica's heart rate is back up. He looks over at Veronica and sees that her eyes are closed and Logan is holding her in his arms. He is still murmuring for her to stay and that he needs her.

Keith looks over at Lynn who has tears in her eyes. She says quietly, "Maybe she needs him too?"

Keith reaches for Veronica's hand and plops back down in the chair. He knew when he saw her eyes open and her heart rate slow that she was dying. He is still processing what he has seen. He looks over at Logan and says, "What did you mean when you told her not to go to Lilly?"

Logan looks over at Mr. Mars and says, "The other night I overheard her talking to Lilly at her grave. She was telling Lilly that she knew that she would come for her when it was her time and she wasn't afraid." Logan pauses and then says, "I couldn't let her go to Lilly. I just couldn't."

The door opens and they see the nurse rush into the room. She looks at the monitor and sees Logan on the bed holding Veronica. She walks over and adjusts the IV and cables around Veronica.

Logan has turned on his back and Veronica's head is on his shoulder. He has his arms wrapped around her. Logan looks at the nurse and says, "Veronica is not going to die. She's staying here with us."

The nurse smiles at Logan and pulls a blanket up over Veronica. She says quietly, "I hope so."

Logan looks at Veronica sleeping in his arms and says, "I know so."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Logan and Duncan overhear Veronica telling Lilly about her cancer, her paternity and that Abel Kunz did not kill Lilly when they visit Lilly's grave. Logan upset at what he has heard tells his mother about Veronica's cancer. Lynn Echolls learns Veronica is dying. Logan ends up at the hospital and sees Veronica's heart rate slow. He rushed into the room begging her to stay and not go to Lilly. He tells a shocked Keith, Lynn and the nurse that Veronica is going to stay. Back to the story......

It turns out that Logan was right. Veronica responded to the new chemotherapy and she began to get better. She woke the next afternoon for a brief period feeling very weak but with less pain in her head. She stayed in the hospital another week and then was allowed to go home.

Jake Kane once it was clear Veronica was going to survive, had talked to Keith and they had a paternity test done on Veronica while she was in the hospital. When the results came back, Keith felt like his life could not get better. Veronica was responding to the chemotherapy and she was his biological daughter.

Duncan was devastated. When he talked to Logan, he cried. He talked about how he had believed Celeste and he had wasted the last year of his life being away from Veronica. He told Logan how Mr. Mars had barred him from visiting Veronica in the hospital and how he had waited until she alone to see her. Duncan tells Logan that Veronica was not happy to see him. He had told her that he had never stopped loving her and he wanted her back now he knew they were not related. Veronica had been surprised but had not been receptive to Duncan's plea. She told him that she no longer loved him. Duncan could see she was angry with him. She told him he had forced her to get over him and she had. Duncan put his head in his hands when he told Logan that Veronica told him he had stood back and let her be ridiculed and hurt by their classmates and she didn't understand how he let it happen if he thought she was his sister. Duncan told Logan he had tried to explain about how his mother had told him not to tell anyone and how he was so upset over her and Lilly that he had needed the antidepressants.

Logan seeing the pain his friend was feeling had been torn. It was obvious that DK still loved Veronica and now there was really nothing keeping them apart but Logan could see Veronica's point. Duncan had let him and the other 09ers basically torture Veronica when he could have defended her even if he didn't tell anyone she might be his sister. Logan doesn't know what to think about how Duncan had stood back saying nothing or how he had walked away when he saw how she was being treated. Logan could not imagine letting anyone hurt Trina and he is not really close with her. Duncan says he loves Veronica. Logan knows that Duncan had felt that Veronica was 'the one'. He had been planning a future with the petit blonde; a futre including a white wedding, a big house, white picket fence and the requisite boy and girl Kane child. Logan refocuses on Duncan when he lifts his head out of his hands and tells Logan that he had basically begged Veronica to give them another chance and she had sighed and looked at her hands. She had been quiet a few seconds and then had lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. She had firmly told him that he had shown her his true colors and she didn't want him that way anymore. She had asked him to please leave and had pressed the nurse call light. Logan had not known what to say to comfort his friend.

In truth, Logan had his own problems. Mr. Mars had thanked him for helping with Veronica but had told him that he was not going to be allowed to visit Veronica. He had quietly warned Logan that he better not discover him anywhere near Veronica. Logan's mother had made Logan go home. He had been upset but had gone home. The next day he had gone back to school. While sitting at lunch, he half listened to the talk about how Veronica was dying. Sean, Luke and Dick were all laughing that it was good that all the 09er guys got their chance at her before she died.  
Casey had asked what they meant and they told him that after the body shots at Shelley's party last year, Dick had put a passed out Veronica in the pool house and a bunch of guys had gone in and been with her. They all laughed and said it didn't matter because she was such a slut anyways.  
Logan's heart had stopped and the pain in his gut had been sharp. The bell had rung signaling the end of lunch and the guys had left. Logan had gone to his car and left the school in a daze. He had sat on the beach and watched the waves for hours. He remembered that night. He had been angry she had shown up at Shelly's party. Veronica had been wearing that virginal white dress with the black choker collar. When she had passed out drunk, he had organized the guys to humiliate her. He had stood laughing while the guys had done body shots on her. Duncan had come by and rescued her. Logan remembered being mad and giving Duncan a drink laced with GHB. He had obviously left her alone after. Logan remembers he left the party with a freshman after giving Duncan the drink.  
Logan was sickened at what Veronica had gone through. He had make it OK, fun even, to hurt her. He realized that after Shelley's party Veronica had cut her hair and got her kick ass attitude. She wasn't going to be a victim anymore. Logan began to think about what she must have felt waking up after that night. He thinks of all the horrible things said about her the following week at school. He feels pain in his chest that she probably thinks he is one of the guys who raped her especially after the things he said to her. He spread rumors about her around the school when she had been raped repeatedly. God what if she was injured? What if she got an STD? What if she had gotten pregnant? He knew her. She was probably a virgin. She probably wasn't on birth control. Logan was sickened at what he had become. He was a monster! Logan had gone home and had opened a bottle of vodka. He had ignored his cell phone sitting alone in the pool house in the dark until finally he had passed out.

When Logan returned to the school the next day, the other students could see that Logan was seething. He wasn't talking or giving any verbal directions but his non verbal signals to leave him the hell alone were clear. They all obeyed. Logan's mood continued for the next few days. He was obvious deeply angry and upset. None of them knew why. The rumor was that he was upset about Veronica's illness.

Logan finally not knowing where else to turn, had gone to his mother and talked to her, really talked to her. He told her that he had become a monster and he didn't know what to do. He told her that he didn't physically abuse like his dad but he did emotionally abuse. He broke down and cried in her arms. Luckily Aaron was out of town so Lynn was able to help Logan. She took him to a psychiatrist and pulled him out of school for a few weeks. She hired him a private tutor to keep him up in school. The rumor around the school was Logan was on location with his parents. Other rumors had him in drug rehab or jail.  
He had daily meetings with the psychiatrist and he opened up to him totally. He told him about Aaron and his childhood and about Lilly and then about what he had become since Lilly died. It had been painful to open up and talk about all his issues but he did not want to continue on as he had. The psychiatrist had agreed to keep the sessons a secret from everyone including Aaron. Slowly the deep pain inside Logan began to ease slightly as he talked out his feelings and pain.

Logan went back to school three weeks later much calmer and quieter. He was no longer the school's obligatory jackass. He didn't speak up in class and although he hung out with the 09ers, he did not participate in the gossip mill and he did not talk down to any of the other students in the school. He and Duncan hung around together and supported each other. Logan told Duncan that he was upset at what he had become and he was seeing a psychiatrist. He also told Duncan that he had seen Lilly come for Veronica. Duncan had been surprised but had not doubted that Lilly would be there for Veronica. Duncan knowing about Aaron's abuse had been glad that Logan was getting the help he needed. The rest of the students in the school began to notice that Logan was no longer mistreating them. He still stayed with the 09ers but he didn't participate in any mistreatment of others and he stopped it if he was there to see it. He continued to see his psychiatrist after school. His psychiatrist talked about the fact Logan didn't have any goals for the future. Logan realized that he didn't care about the future. He was only counting the days until he could get away from Aaron. They discussed his feelings and it was decided that Logan would go and see the school counselor. Maybe Mrs. James could help him decide what to do with his future.

Logan made no attempt to see Veronica. He respected Mr. Mar's wishes. He realized that if he were her father he would keep him and Duncan away from her too. He talked to his psychiatrist about ways he could make things up to Veronica and his psychiatrist said that eventually he would have to apologize to her in person; perhaps once she was better. Logan sent her a large bouquet of flowers and just put, "Get Better soon." on the card. He had Luigi's sent to her place once a week as a standing order. He didn't say who sent them. She's Veronica Mars. She'll find out.

Logan and Duncan discussed how to get her medical bills paid and her college paid. They knew Mr. Mars would be too proud to take the money. Lynn had stepped in and made arrangements to anonymously pay the bill so Keith couldn't find out. That decided, Logan and Duncan turned their attention to college scholarships. They had no idea about scholarships. Duncan didn't need one and Logan wasn't planning on applying. They went to Veronica's friend Mac and asked her advice. She was shocked to have the two top 09er boys approach her. She was even more shocked when she heard their request. She said she would look into it and get back to them. They gave her their cell phone numbers and left the room.

December came and Logan's dad was stabbed by a waitress at the annual Echoll's Xmas party. Logan sat in the hospital waiting room outside his father's room feeling numb. His mother was in with his father. He put his head in his hands and wondered what kind of person it made him that he wished his father had been killed. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and turned to look thinking it was his mother. His breath caught in his chest and his eyes widened when he saw it was Veronica. He just stared at her in shock. She said quietly, "Logan, how are you doing?" When he continued to stare at her in shock she said, "How is your dad?"  
Logan looked at her closely. She had gained some weight and had more color in her face. He said, "Ronnie, you look better. How are you feeling? Are you still doing well with the new chemo? Are you here to see my Mom? Where is your dad? When are you coming back to school?"  
It was Veronica's turn to look shocked. Finally she says, "Whoa there Logan; one question at a time."  
Logan said, "Sorry. It's just I haven't seen you in so long and I was worried. I can't really get any news from your friends or your dad."  
Veronica looked at Logan seeing his sincerity. She said slowly, "I am getting better Logan. I am in remission."  
Logan says "That's good right? Does that mean the cancer is gone?"  
Veronica says, "No. It means that it is not active right now. I will have to be watched for five years but if I stay in remission for the whole five years, I will be cured."  
Logan asks, "So no more chemotherapy treatments?"  
Veronica smiles and says, "I'm done them for now."  
Logan smiles and says, "That's great."  
They smile at each other for a second. Logan says, "When are you coming back to school?"  
Veronica says, "After the new year if my doctors ok it."  
Logan says, "Good. That's good Ronnie."  
Veronica looks towards his dad's room and says, "Logan how is your dad?"  
Logan tells her that the knife didn't hit any vital organs so he is going to be fine. He tells her that his mother is in with him now. She nods and says, "How are you?"  
Logan looks at the room and then back at her. He says, "I really don't know Ronnie. I have a lot of feelings right now. A lot of them aren't good."  
Veronica's mouth opens a little in shock. Logan is identifying his feelings and thinking about them. The rumors that he is more calm and nicer seem to be true.  
Logan is looking down at his hands and misses Veronica's surprise. He continues, "I'm really angry with him. He constantly fools around on Mom and makes her feel badly about herself."  
He pauses and looks at the floor. He says, "I wish mom would leave him."  
He looks up at Veronica again and she can see the pain in his eyes. He says, "I am afraid I am going to turn out like him."  
Veronica is speechless. This is a side of Logan she has never really seen. The door to Aaron's room opens and Lynn Echolls comes out looking tired and worried. She sees Logan talking to Veronica and smiles. Veronica gets up and goes over to her and hugs her. Logan seeing Veronica supporting his mother smiles a little in gratitude. He says, "I'll leave you two alone." He gets up and heads down the hall. His mother's voice stops him. She says, "He wants to see you."  
Logan stops and remains standing with his back to his mother. There is an awkward pause and Logan says quietly, "I don't know if I can Mom." He pauses and then says quietly, "I'll be back for the press conference." He walks off and depresses the button for the elevator.  
When the elevator doors open, Keith Mars walks off. Logan steps aside for him respectfully saying, "Mr. Mars, " and then he gets on the elevator and presses a button looking down as the elevator doors close. Keith looks thoughtfully at the closed elevator and then walks down the hall towards his daughter and Lynn Echolls.

An hour later, Keith and Veronica watch Lynn and Logan Echolls talk to the press. Logan had arrived back about a half hour after he left. He was quiet and sat beside his mother while they were briefed on what would be expected of them at the press conference. He took his mother's arm and escorted her to the press conference area and inconspicuously put a hand on her lower back to support her during the press conference. He did not answer any questions himself and kept his face impassive throughout the whole ordeal. Keith Mars is a man not easily impressed and he had to admit that Logan's attitude, behavior and thoughtfulness towards his mother, did impress him. Veronica was also impressed but in a different way than her father. She could see the anger and pain seething below the surface in Logan. She could see that he had a tight control over it.

Wallace, Weevil, Mac and Meg had all visited Veronica while she recovered at home. They told her about Logan disappearing for three weeks and then coming back almost a different person. None of them believed it would last but slowly they were coming around to the idea that he had genuinely changed. He was still an 09er but he was a tolerable one. Even Weevil had grudgingly given Logan his due. Wallace told Veronica about how Logan and Duncan were both quiet but unlike Duncan, Logan didn't stand on the sidelines when he saw something wrong, he stepped in. Logan had made the football players quit picking on some girl named Mandy who was putting up lost dog posters. When the football players had challenged Logan, he had stepped right up to the leader and said, "I don't think you want to take me on right now." Logan had stepped back and walked back over to Duncan and they had walked on down the hall together.  
Wallace told Veronica that Logan was getting good grades and that he had signed up for the career testing program offered at the school. When his results had come in, he had made an appointment with Mrs. James to discuss them. Meg had caught Veronica up to date on all the gossip. Logan was apparently not causing any trouble in class and wasn't dating anyone. Wallace had his own thoughts on why Logan wasn't dating but he kept them to himself. Wallace knew that the flowers and food being delivered were from Logan. Logan never approached him again about Veronica but Mac had told Wallace about Duncan and Logan wanting to find out how they could help Veronica get a scholarship for college. She had made him promise not to tell anyone else and especially not Veronica as Logan and Duncan wanted to set it up anonymously. Wallace had been surprised but not shocked. He had seen something in Logan's eyes the day he asked about Veronica; something unexpected.

Logan had taken the teasing at school about his father quietly. He had stayed with Duncan and without comment pulled the clippings off his locker and got his books. Without any reaction from Logan, the teasing had mercifully been limited. Logan realized that he should have let the teasing Veronica had to take for siding with her father and Duncan breaking up with her die a natural death instead of torturing her.

Mac had indeed found out how Duncan and Logan could help Veronica get a scholarship for college. It turned out to be deceptively easy and non traceable. Logan and Duncan had smiled when she told them. They had thanked her and asked her if they could pay her to set it up for them as a work program for this summer and next year as a college scholarship. Mac had smiled and said it would be her pleasure.

Logan had approached Mac with a small wrapped parcel just before Christmas. He had asked her to please slip it in under Veronica's Christmas tree when she wasn't looking. Mac had agreed and Logan had nodded his thanks and walked off. Mac saw the look that Wallace had seen. She bit her lip thoughtfully and said softly, "Who knew?" She tucked the present in her bag and walked off.

Christmas morning Veronica and her dad opened their gifts and found a small wrapped gift under the tree. Veronica opened it and was pleased and surprised to find a four leaf clover locket. Each petal had a letter engraved on it. Keith had commented about what the letters L,L,V, and D spelt but had understood when Veronica opened the locket. There was a small picture of Lilly, Logan, Veronica and Duncan; one in each petal of the clover. There was no name on the parcel but Veronica immediately knew whom it was from. Keith watched Veronica's face as she opened the gift and had seen her emotions as she put the necklace on.

Veronica called the Echolls' mansion to talk to Logan but had been unable to thank him because he was in Aspen over Christmas and New Years. She would have to talk to him when he got back to Neptune.

_Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I welcome the feedback. I want to become a better writer and your opinions can help me with that goal._


	4. Chapter 4

_Story so far: Logan and Duncan overhear Veronica at Lilly's graveside. They learn she has cancer and is dying. They also learn she can prove Abel Kunz didn't kill Lilly. Logan ends up rushing into Veronica's room begging her not to go to Lilly and to stay because he needs her. Logan once Veronica's heart rate rises professes he knows she is going to get better. She does and while she is recuperating at home, Logan does some soul searching and decides he needs to make changes. Now back to the story......._

The first day back at school in the New Year, Veronica arrived with Wallace. He drove her in her Le Baron. She wore jeans that were loose on her and a light green t shirt. She had on her blond wig that she had been wearing before she became too ill to come to school. She was tiny before but now with her weight loss, she looked like a strong wind would blow her away. Wallace walked protectively by her side as they entered the school together. He and Veronica went to the administration office and picked up her schedule and then he walked her to her locker.

This new semester started like most new semesters; students excited to see the friends they hadn't seen since before the semester break, discussions in the hallways about vacations, gifts and parties as well as who was dating who. The new discussions included the fact, Veronica Mars was back in school.

This semester things were a little different at Neptune High. Many students smiled and said hello to Veronica. Although most everyone stopped talking and stared when she walked by, there were very few negative comments. When she got to her locker and opened it, it was full of get well cards and there was a small bouquet of Lilies inside. There was no card attached to the lilies but Veronica knew who left them for her. Wallace looking over her shoulder saw the lilies and he also knew who they were from. Wallace helped her pack up the cards and get her books for her morning classes. He looked at her and reminded her that he was buying her lunch to celebrate her return.

Veronica smiled at Wallace and said, "Well you do have the pirate points."

Meg bounced up and hugged Veronica in excitement. She talked happily to her about Christmas, Veronica being back and how she would walk her to first period. Wallace smiled and left towards his first period class knowing Veronica was in good hands.

Veronica arrived with Meg to her first period class to find both Logan and Duncan already sitting near the back. They both smiled at her when she entered. Logan looked down at his book and didn't keep eye contact with her. Veronica looked at Meg who seeing her unspoken question, told her that Logan was in a lot of AP classes now. He had transferred a couple of months ago.

A teacher had been coming to Veronica's apartment, bringing her homework and tutoring her. Meg, Wallace and Mac had also helped. Veronica had been able to catch up her classes and had good enough grades to stay in the AP courses. The teachers had been pleased to have Veronica back and most of her classmates had quietly welcomed her back.

It was a long day for Veronica. She found the increased attention stressful. She pondered how all those months she had been excluded and ridiculed, she had hoped to be accepted again. Now that her school mates seemed inclined to be at least polite to her she found the experience to be disconcerting and she wished she was back being ignored.

When the rumors of Veronica's cancer had gone around the school, most students had been shocked that she hadn't said anything about it. Only a few people had known about her illness and they had kept it to themselves. When it had come to light that she was near death, a lot of students felt bad for what they had been saying to her. They had been following what the 09ers did and had been mean to her when she had never done anything to them.

Now it was not OK to be mean to Veronica. Logan and Duncan had made it clear that if anyone was mean to Veronica, they would answer to them. Veronica was back after missing much of last semester and the other students could see she had lost a lot of weight. She was very thin and now they knew her new hairstyle was a wig because of the chemotherapy. It would seem the cancer had also affected her manner. She walked quietly though the halls not making eye contact; gone was the bad ass PI with the 'don't mess with me' attitude.

Veronica made it through the first few days of class and she breathed a sigh of relief when things became more normal. Everyone stopped trying to talk to her and telling her they were glad she was back and things settled down into a routine. Veronica saw a lot of Logan and Duncan as they were in a lot of her classes. Duncan talked to her but Logan made no attempt to get her attention. He did his work and went to and from his classes. He sat with the 09ers at lunch and left immediately after school. He had his homework done when he was at school the next day. He answered questions in class when called upon and Veronica got used to seeing him in class and not hearing him be disrespectful to the teachers.

Veronica had caught him at his locker and thanked him for the flowers, Christmas gift and all the Italian food. He had quietly told her she was welcome. He had asked her if she was wearing the necklace and she had pulled it out of her shirt to show him. He had gently grasped it and rubbed his thumb over it. He had murmured quietly that it looked good on her and had looked into her eyes for a second before he let go of the locket. Logan had shut his locker, told her that he would see her around and then left her standing there staring after him as he walked away.

Wallace watching from across the hall had seen the interaction. He saw the look on his best friend's face when Logan's fingers had touched hers around the locket and he had seen the look between them before Logan had shut his locker and left. This was going to be an interesting semester he thought as he walked over to talk to Veronica.

Mid January, an audio tape of Madison talking in the locker room circulates around the school. She describes in detail how Dick has a small penis and doesn't satisfy her in bed. She rudely talks about how he only takes a minute or two before he is done. Madison then lowers her voice and describes how she has found an older man and he is a great lover. She tells Kim how she has been seeing the older man for about two months and can't wait until she is eighteen so she can dump Dick and date the older guy openly. She complains she is tired of faking it with Dick.

Most of the school has heard the audio tape before Dick or Madison find out it exists. Everyone is laughing at Dick behind his back and a lot are laughing openly at him. Dick leaves the school early when he hears the tape. Logan surprising his 09er friends does nothing to defend Dick and lets him face the fallout from the audio tape alone.

Dick tells the 09er guys at lunch that he thinks Veronica did it and he is going to get her back. Logan's face darkens and his posture turned rigid. He tells Dick firmly that he will do nothing to her. He will leave her totally alone. Logan had leaned in menacingly and said, "You deserve it for setting her up to be raped." He looks around the table and says, "I know I am to blame for how she was treated. I was wrong to make it OK to torment her but I never would have OK'd what you guys did to her at Shelley's party." He adds darkly, "Leave her alone or I will end you." He gets up and walks off leaving shocked 09er guys behind and a Quad full of students wondering about the rift between Logan and some of the 09er guys.

Veronica watching Logan's anger like her peers can't hear what is being said but unlike her peers has an inkling why Logan has not been friends with the 09er guys in question. She looks after Logan thoughtfully as he slams out of the Quad.

Veronica has been noticing the changes in Logan. She could see his improved attitude in the AP classes they had together and when the class standings came out, she saw he had risen up substantially. She heard that Logan was entering some surfing competitions and doing well. She also heard Logan was doing work program some afternoons with a stockbroker friend of his fathers. Although a little skeptical at first, Veronica had to admit that Logan seems to be really changing. She is happy for him.

Lynn had told Keith that Logan was still going to counseling after school a couple of times and week and that he was surfing other afternoons. She also told Keith that Logan was spending time with a local stockbroker learning what it entailed and that he seemed to like it. Aaron had approved of Logan's career choice and had given him some money to invest. So far, Logan was making good choices and the investment had grown. Lynn said Aaron was proud and bragged to all his friends that his son might end up richer than he was.

Keith knew the flowers, Italian food and necklace were gifts from Logan even though Logan did not sign them. He also knew that Logan had respected his wishes and had not approached Veronica. He heard that Logan was in AP classes in school and getting good grades. It appeared that Logan was growing up. Keith was happy for Lynn and for Logan. Keith understood that the timing of Logan's change corresponded with him finding out Veronica may die. He realized that the young man may feel more for his daughter than 'we used to be friends' feelings. Keith would be watching this new development closely.

In the beginning of February everyone was talking and planning for the Valentine's dance. Duncan had asked Meg and news of the latest couple made its way around the school. Many rumors included stories of Veronica crying in the bathroom and feeling depressed. Outwardly she didn't seem to mind and stayed friends with Meg.

Logan was happy for Duncan but was worried that Veronica was secretly hurt. He didn't know how to approach her about it. She hasn't been dating much since Shelley's party. He had talked to his psychiatrist about what Veronica might be feeling. He could understand how Veronica might not feel confident about herself after the rapes and cancer. He wasn't sure what to do. He talked to his mom and asked her if she could do something to help Veronica. Logan was keeping his distance respecting Mr. Mars's wishes and he knew he had hurt her after Lilly died. He knew he had let her down and he wasn't really deserving to be her friend.

Lynn Echolls was impressed with how hard her son was working to become a better person. She could see that he cared for Veronica and wanted to help her. When he had run into her hospital room that night she had been shocked. She heard his entreaties for Veronica to stay and was especially interested in the fact he wanted her to stay with with him and told her how much he needed her. He hadn't just told her he didn't want her to die, he had said he needed her personally. When she saw Veronica stay Lynn knew that Veronica had strong feelings for her son as well. She saw the locket and was impressed at the thought her son had put into the gift. Now his concern over Veronica's self image touched her. The fact that Logan wasn't dating was quite telling to Lynn. It was clear to her that he had stronger feelings than friendship for Veronica. Lynn had always hoped that Logan would grow into a good man and would pick a good woman to be with him. Lynn pulled out her cell phone and dialed. There actually was something she could do to help Veronica.

That week, Sean is busted for shoplifting. He claims he is innocent but he has a prior record. The stuff is found in his gym locker. He is over eighteen so if he is found guilty, it will be a felony on his record as the stuff is worth over $10,000. Sean is going to have trouble getting in college or finding a government job. He says he has been set up. The guys talk about getting a good lawyer and how he can get off.

Logan looked sharply at Veronica during lunch. When the audio tape of Madison was circulated, Logan wondered if it was Veronica that did it but she wasn't in physical education anymore and wasn't anywhere near the locker room when the tape was made. Madison was a bitch and anyone could have made the tape. When Sean had talked at the lunch table about being arrested, Logan had overheard and wondered who would be able to set Sean up. The only person he could think was capable of it was Veronica. It seemed unlikely it was her. Veronica had been quiet and focused on her schoolwork since she got back to school. She hung out with her friends and didn't cause any trouble. Sean had been really mean to her after Lilly died but Veronica had been away from the school for months and since she got back, Sean had followed Logan's directions and had stayed away from her. Still Logan wondered if it was possible Veronica had found out what happened at Shelley's party. The guys said she was totally out of it but she's Veronica, she could have found out somehow. On the other hand Sean is not rich and he is always wearing nice clothes and has nice things. Maybe he does shoplift. At his poker party last Christmas Veronica had told Sean he was bad at shoplifting. Maybe she knew something with her connections at the Sheriff's office. Either way Logan is not concerned that Sean is getting his.

Veronica was surprised when Lynn asked her to spend the day with her. Veronica enjoyed Lynn's company and was pleased that Lynn wanted to spend time with her. Ever since her mother left, Veronica had missed the company of an older woman. Her dad was great but sometimes a girl just needed a mother. So she found herself spending the day with Lynn Echolls at an exclusive spa.

Veronica had to admit that it was relaxing to be pampered. She left the spa feeling pretty and special. Lynn had taken her to an exclusive boutique and had insisted on buying her a new dress. Veronica had tried to talk her out of it but Lynn had been insistent. After shopping, Lynn had asked Veronica if they could stop at the mansion for a few minutes as she had to grab something before they went out to supper. Veronica had agreed and that was how she found herself sitting in the Echoll's living room reading a magazine waiting for Lynn when Logan, Casey and Derek walked through.

What Veronica didn't realize was she looked very sexy. Her own hair had now grown out and although short, the style suited Veronica's small face. Her skin glowed from her treatment at the spa and she looked sexy in the short deep rose dress Lynn had bought her.

Logan, Casey and Derek stopped when they saw Veronica and they all wore expressions of shock at seeing Veronica dressed up and without her wig. Logan felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. He had thought Veronica was hot but she was really sexy with her short hair and dress. Desire slammed into Logan and his body tightened in response.

Before any of the boys could say anything, Lynn Echolls came into the room. She smiled at the boys and said hello and asked them what they were up to. They explained to her that they had been surfing and now were going to a party. Lynn had gone over to Logan and hugged him and told him to have fun and she would see him later. She had then started talking to Veronica about the restaurant and how they had better hurry or they would be late. Veronica had gotten up and followed Lynn out of the room. She had given a tentative smile to Logan as she walked past him.

After Veronica left, Derek had said, "Whoa. Veronica is looking hot." Casey had asked Logan why Veronica was hanging out with his mother. Logan had told him that his mother had supported Mr. Mars while Veronica was in the hospital and now she thought of Veronica like a daughter. Derek had teased, "So Veronica is like a sister to you?"

Logan had looked after Veronica and then shaken his head and said, "I'll just change and then we'll go."

In his room, he had sat for a few minutes on the edge of his bed. He knew that he wanted to be Veronica's friend but it was clear to Logan that he might want more. God when had his life become so complicated?

Lynn Echolls was pleased at her son's reaction to Veronica tonight. She had heard his plans to meet Derek before the party and knew that he would walk through the living room on his way to his room. Poor Logan she thought. He had no idea what hit him. Judging by Derek and Casey's reaction to Veronica, she was going to be getting a lot of attention from the boys. Lynn hoped Logan would step up and go after what he wanted. Lynn had also seen Veronica's reaction to her son in his tight t shirt and board shorts. He was tanned and fit from all his surfing. Yes, Lynn thought, this was going to be interesting.

Logan had thought about what to do about Duncan dating Meg. Was Veronica hurting inside? He knew that she still hung out with Meg. She had hid her cancer and pain from everyone. Was she hiding her pain over Meg and Duncan? He decided to talk to Veronica. After second period he found himself walking beside her towards their next class. They happened to be walking behind Meg and Duncan. Logan looks at Veronica and says, "Ronnie. I have been a little worried about something."

Veronica looks up at Logan and says, "What?"

Logan says, "The thing is, I don't know if I should talk to you about it. We aren't close friends anymore so it is really not my business."

Veronica stops and faces Logan. He stops and faces her. Students behind them are forced to walk around them. Logan puts his arm on her shoulder and gently moves her out of the center of the hall and over towards the lockers. He says, "It's about DK dating Meg."

Veronica looks puzzled at him and says, "What about it Logan?"

Logan says, "I was wondering if it bothered you." He rushes on before she can get angry, "I mean I wondered if you were really OK with it. I just thought that maybe you were upset and I wanted to let you know I am a pretty good listener."

Veronica is looking up at Logan. Her expression softens as she listens to his concerns. She smiles at Logan and says, "Thanks for your concern Logan. I am really OK."

Logan smiles back at her and then realizing he is still holding her upper arm, rubs it gently and lets it go. "I'm glad you aren't hurting Ronnie."

Veronica says pretending to hold back tears and putting her hand to her heart, "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Logan laughs at her over the top acting and gently bumps her hip with his and says, "Funny Ronnie."

The warning bell rings and they walk together to their next class laughing.

The other students in the hallway see Logan and Veronica talking. They see him touch her, ask her something and then the two former enemies smile at each other. The students have been wondering at the thaw between the two enemies. Logan's firm decree that Veronica be treated properly and his cold attitude to Dick, Cassidy, Sean and Luke were talked about throughout the school. The students watching Logan's and Veronica's interaction could see the attraction. They assumed he asked her to the dance and she accepted. They see the playful interplay between them and the laughing. Soon the rumor about Logan and Veronica was all around the school.

At lunch John tells Logan he was smart to ask Veronica early to the dance because a lot of guys are going to ask her. Logan listens to the guys all talk about how Veronica is hot and they wouldn't mind hitting on her with growing horror. He tells them to mind their own business and eats his lunch. Duncan and Meg arrive at the table and hear the gossip about Logan and Veronica. Duncan frowns at Logan and Logan rolls his eyes. Logan thinks that DK should not be mad at him for dating Veronica when he has already moved on with Meg.

Logan sees Veronica sitting at her table with Wallace and Mac and sees her glance over at him. Logan shrugs apologetically at her. He certainly never meant to make her the center of gossip at the school. Veronica seeing the apology and shrug from Logan, smiles at him. He smiles back. The students seeing the interaction are more convinced that Logan and Veronica are a couple. Wallace and Mac notice and look at each other. They smile as they realize the other is thinking the same thing, "It's starting."

Logan gets home after school and sees his mother in the living room. He goes over and says hello to her. She pats the couch and asks him about his day. He tells her about approaching Veronica about Duncan and Meg and now how he and Veronica are a couple to the gossip hounds at school. Lynn asks Logan if anybody will ask Veronica to the dance now everyone thinks she is dating Logan. Logan looks at Lynn and says, "Probably not Mom. Not many guys are going to go against me."

Lynn muses sympathetically, "Poor Veronica is going to miss the dance after everything she has been through."

Logan looks at his mother and says, "I will ask someone else and then everyone will know she is single."

Lynn looks at Logan and says innocently, "Maybe they will think you broke up with her already."

Logan groans and says, "Why don't people get lives of their own?"

Lynn smiles at Logan and says, "I am sure you will figure it out." She reaches over and pats his hand. She says, "What did everyone think of her new haircut at school?"

Logan smirks, "The guys think she looks hot."

Lynn smiles a little proudly and says, "Good. She deserves to feel good about herself."

Logan smiles at her and says, "Definitely."

He squeezes her hand and says, "I have some homework and then I am going out to dinner with Casey. "I'll talk to you later."

Lynn smiles at him and says, "Have fun."

Logan gets up and goes to his room.

Logan thought about what his mother had to say about everyone at school thinking he broke up with Veronica. He decided that he would have to talk to her again.

This time though he wasn't going to talk to her at school. He would call her and meet her somewhere. They could discuss the issue and see how they wanted to deal with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading this story. I have been learning a lot from your feedback...... You know what to do._

_PS. I took some of the great feedback advice I received and changed the story slightly to have Logan angry with the guys he knows raped Veronica. I know he should do more but he feels he is to blame for what happened to her. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Story so far: Logan and Duncan overhear Veronica at Lilly's graveside. They learn she has cancer and is dying. They also learn she can prove Abel Kunz didn't kill Lilly. Logan ends up rushing into Veronica's room begging her not to go to Lilly and to stay because he needs her. Logan once Veronica's heart rate rises professes he knows she is going to get better. She does and while she is recuperating at home, Logan does some soul searching and decides he needs to make changes. Logan worried about how Veronica is taking that Duncan and Meg are dating talks to her in the hallway at school. The rumors have them dating. Now back to the story......._

Logan looks in horror at the tabloid. He wonders why these things keep happening to him. He looks again at the picture of Veronica and him. They are exiting the restaurant. He is holding the door open for her. It looks like he has his arm around her. She is looking up at him and he is looking down at her. They are both laughing.

Logan remembers that she had pushed the door that said pull. He had reached over and pulled it open. She had to step closer to him for the door to open. He had said something sarcastic about her being the future valedictorian of their class and they had both laughed. It was a moment between almost friends but the picture made it look like they were dating. Logan wants to scream in frustration.

****

Logan had called Veronica and told her that he wanted to talk to her about the rumors that they were dating. Veronica had asked Logan why he didn't just ask someone else to the dance and then the rumors about her and Logan would stop.

Logan explained that everyone would think he dumped her or she dumped him already and the rumors would be awful. Veronica had been silent for a few seconds and then had said, "It's not like you don't date a lot of different girls Logan. I would just be one of the many."

Logan says sincerely, "I just don't want people talking about you like that."

Veronica snorts and interjects, "Like that would hurt my reputation."

Logan sighs audibly. He says quietly, "I have been trying to make sure that my actions don't hurt other people Ronnie. I just would like to find a way to make the rumors about us die a quiet, bloodless death."

Veronica complains, "I don't get why people would think you would date me anyways. You made it obvious you don't like me and we don't even talk."

Logan is quiet for a few seconds and then rather sheepishly tells Veronica that he and Duncan told people to lay off her or they would answer to them.

Veronica ithinks for a few second and then questions, "I still don't get why they would think we are dating."

Logan says quietly, "I am not sure either but it is the rumor going around the school."

Logan pauses for a few seconds and then says in mild frustration, "I am not saying this properly over the phone. Look Ronnie, are you hungry?"

Veronica had been shocked silent for a few seconds and then she had tentatively said, "I could eat."

Logan a little relieved questions, "Can we talk in person? Are you able to eat greasy, probably unhealthy food?"

Veronica laughs immediately understanding where Logan wants to go. She says, "I haven't been to George's in a long time. It sounds good. When do you want to meet?"

Logan relaxes thinking how quickly she had picked up where he wanted to go. He quizzes, "How about in an hour?"

Veronica says, "See you then."

Logan hangs up his phone and heads off to his room to shower. He and Veronica have not really talked for a long time.

Maybe today he can apologize to her. Maybe if their talk goes well, he can ask her if they can work on their friendship. Logan thinks about how he has given her space and how she is getting stronger. She is gaining weight back and seems to have much better color in her face.

It would be nice if all their conversations weren't so stilted and uncomfortable like they are now. His psychiatrist feels like he should apologize and ask forgiveness even if there is very little chance he will get it. She definitely deserves an apology but Logan doesn't know if she will ever accept it.

On his way out the door to meet Veronica, Logan finds his mother and tells her he is going to meet Veronica at George's. She smiles and says, "That greasy burger joint you all liked so much?"

Logan laughing tells her, "Yes. It is a casual place to meet and I haven't had a burger there in a while."

He gets serious and confides in his mother that he is going to apologize to Veronica and ask her if they could work on being friends again some day. He tells his mom he doesn't deserve her friendship but she does deserve his apology.

Mrs. Echolls looks at her son and says, "I am so proud of you Logan! I know this is hard for you." She hugs him and he hugs her back.

He says, "I'm not expecting anything Mom. It is just time for it."

He walks towards the door and she says, "Good luck honey."

She hears his thanks as he walks out the door.

Lynn Echolls looks after her son as he drives out the front gate. She opens her phone and presses a button. She says, "Logan is going to George's Burger Bar. He is meeting a petite blond girl. I need a picture of them looking like a couple." She hangs up with a smile on her face.

***

Logan gets out of his vehicle and heads into the restaurant. He doesn't see Veronica's car so he decides to get a table. He thinks about the conversation he is about to have with Veronica. He knows he doesn't deserve her forgiveness. He also knows he can never make it up to her. He just wants her to know he knows what he did was wrong and he is sorry. He looks back on how far down he allowed himself to sink. He is ashamed of his choices in the past. He likes the improvements he has made in his life. He is feeling better about himself. Logan knows he has a long way to go but he is pleased at his progress so far. He likes learning about the stock market. He seems to have a natural flair for it. He can see a future for himself and it makes him feel hopeful.

Logan looks up and sees Veronica enter the restaurant. She is wearing low rise tight jeans and a t shirt. His heart skips. She looks damn good.!

Spotting him she smiles a little tentatively. She walks over to the table.

Logan stands and motions Veronica to sit across from him. He sits down once she is settled and says sincerely, "Ronnie, thanks for coming."

Veronica looks at Logan and says teasingly, "Well I haven't had a George's burger in a long time."

The waitress approaches and asks them what they want to drink. After giving their order, Veronica looks around and says, "This place hasn't changed, has it?"

She looks at the menu and says, "Wow, even the menu is the same."

Logan says, "I doubt it ever will change. Do you know what you want?"

The waitress arrives with their drinks and takes their order. After she leaves, Logan leans on the table and says, "Ronnie, I wanted to talk to you about what happened after Lilly died. I think the first thing I should say is I am so sorry. I know that I was an ass and I was so very wrong."

Veronica looks at Logan. She can see his is sincere but she is not sure what to think about having a discussion with him about all their issues. She says slowly, "I am not sure that I want to talk about this."

Logan looks at Veronica and says sadly, "We won't talk about it if you don't want to. I just think you deserve an apology. If you are ever ready to hear my apology, just call me and let me know."

Veronica looks at Logan carefully. She can see he is sincere. His willingness to defer to what she wants impresses her.

He looks at her and says, "I want to talk to you about the rumors about us at school. Maybe we could catch up on each other's gossip before we delve into the rumor mill at good old Neptune High?"

Veronica shrugs and says uneasily, "Sure."

Logan asks, "What happened with your cancer?"

Veronica leans forward and says, "Well I finished all the chemotherapy treatments. So far the cancer is still in remission. I still see my doctor every month and get my blood tested. I will get a scan every three months."

Logan nods in understanding. He clarifies, "Actually I meant that I would like to know the whole story if you don't mind telling me. When did you find out you had cancer? What were you feeling?"

Veronica looks at Logan in surprise. Most people ask but don't really want to know. She starts telling him about the first symptoms and going to her doctor. She tells him about getting the call to come in for further testing and how nervous it made her. She tells him about her initial shock and her confidence she would be OK.

While she is telling him about getting weaker and weaker and how she began to feel like maybe she wouldn't beat the cancer, their food arrives. Logan absently hands Veronica the ketchup and hot sauce for her fries and burger as she prepares her burger. He holds out his burger for her pickles. Hesitating only a brief period, Veronica puts her pickles on his burger and half smiles at him.

Logan is obviously thinking about what she has said and is not thinking about how they have hated each other for the last year and a bit. He is acting like he did when they used to come here and talk. She always gave him her pickles and he let her have some of his fries.

As Veronica takes the first bite of her burger she thinks about how Logan is truly listening to what she has to say. He is asking questions only to clarify and seems to really want to hear everything.

Logan's voice breaks her out of her thoughts. "How is your burger?"

Veronica looks at Logan and says, "Almost like I remember. I can't taste as well as I used to before all the chemo."

Logan immediately concerned says, "Did you want to go somewhere else?"

Veronica shakes her head and says, "No, this is good."

Logan continues, "So you were telling me about when the chemotherapy wasn't working." He takes a bite of his burger and looks at her.

Veronica swallows her bite and continues on with her story. When she gets to how tough school was when she was sick, Logan shakes his head. He says, "God Ronnie. Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?"

Veronica looks down at her plate for a minute. She says quietly, "I didn't want to give you..." She stops and then says, "them more ammunition. I told the people who really care about me." She looks down at her plate as she finishes.

Logan looks at her bent head and feels the familiar pain in his gut. God he was such a jackass! He looks at his plate and he says, "Veronica, I don't know when I became so abusive. I crossed the line with you. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

He looks up and sees her looking at him. He says, "I am not proud of who I became and how I acted. I just hope you can see that I have really changed." Logan trails off.

There is an uncomfortable pause. Logan clears his throat and says, "You were talking about school and how hard it was."

Veronica sits quietly looking at Logan. She can see he is genuinely regretful of how he acted. She can see the changes in him now. He is definitely quieter and more respectful. He hasn't gotten into any trouble and his marks are good. She can see it is not an act. She is just not sure how much she wants to trust him.

Veronica decides to just let things go for right now. She continues with her story, "Well as the cancer took over more and more of my body. I just got so tired of it. I was tired of being sick and tired of fighting." She continues on and tells him about wanting it to be over, wanting to get away from the pain.

Logan says, "You wanted to go and see Lilly."

Veronica looks at him in shock. "How did you know that?" she whispers.

Logan admits, "DK and I overheard you talking to Lilly at her grave the week before you went into the hospital."

Veronica's mouth drops open a little. "You were there?"

Quietly Logan answers, "Yes. We heard you telling Lilly that you thought the cancer had spread to your head. You said you weren't afraid to die because she would be there to meet you and you said you felt bad about leaving your dad."

Veronica doesn't know what to say or think. She sits quietly looking at Logan. Logan looks around the restaurant and then says, "I went to see you at the hospital."

Shocked, Veronica questions, "You came to see me?"

Logan clarifies, "I looked through the window of your room. Your dad wouldn't let me in to see you. Your friends told him about what I had done to you.

Veronica looks at Logan and then nods in understanding.

Logan continues, his voice breaking a little, "You were lying there so pale, so weak, so still." He looks down at his plate and the reaches for his drink. He takes a sip of his water.

"Ronnie," he asks, "How much do you remember about that night?"

Veronica shakes her head and says, "Very little. The nurses gave me medicine to take away the pain. My dad says I went into a coma."

Logan nods and says, "At one point, you opened your eyes and looked at the ceiling like you were seeing something, someone. Your heart rate started to slow on the monitor."

Veronica looks at Logan in surprise and says "I don't remember that. What happened?"

Logan looks down at his food and says, "Well your heart rate came back up and you seemed to sleep better."

He looks at her food and changes the subject, "Did you want dessert?"

Veronica shakes her head and says, "I'm good thanks."

Veronica is looking sharply at Logan. She can see there is something he is not telling her. She mentally files it away to ask her dad. She says going along with the subject change, "So I hear you have been entering some surfing competitions."

Logan looks at her and smiles a little, "Yeah. I thought I might as well try it out."

Veronica adds teasingly, "I hear you have been doing well."

Logan says curiously, "Who have you been talking to?"

Smiling Veronica answers, "Your mom. She says you are _really_ talented." Veronica draws out the word really.

Logan laughs and says, "Well she is a little biased so I would take what she says with a grain of salt."

Veronica says sincerely, "Well I'm glad for you."

Logan feeling his breath catch at her sweetness says, "Thanks."

Veronica looking at Logan curiously observes, "I was surprised to see you in AP classes when I came back to school."

Logan nods understanding her underlying question. He smirks, "Yeah. I am not known for academic prowess."

Veronica smiles at Logan's sarcasm.

Logan continues on with his explanation, "I want to go to college so I thought I better get my grades up. Miss James says that the AP courses will prepare me for college so I thought I would try them."

Veronica says mildly, "Well you seem to be doing fine in them."

Logan teases her a little saying, "I don't think you need to worry about competition for valedictorian but I am enjoying them."

Veronica looks at Logan and says, "Your mom tells me you are thinking of becoming a stock broker."

Logan nods and says easily "My dad hooked me up with his stock broker and I have been going once a week to learn from him."

Veronica asks, "Do you like it?"

Logan's face lights up as he tells her about how much he has learned and how he seems to have a natural flair for it. Veronica watches as he waves his hands in animation as he talks about some of the things he is learning. It is hard to reconcile this Logan she has talked to today with the Logan who ridiculed and pranked her the last year and a half. He really does seem to have changed.

"Anyways," Logan says, "I have so much to learn. Mr. Scott says I should go to college and get my degree."

Veronica says quietly, "I am glad that you found something you like."

Logan asks, "What are you thinking of taking in college?"

Veronica answers slowly as she thinks about it, "I am not sure when I will even go to college. A lot will depend on whether I stay in remission."

There is silence for a minute. Logan thinks about how the cancer could come back and his chest tightens in pain. He is brought back by her voice. "Also, my medical bills are huge so there may not be money for college. I may work a year before I go."

Logan says, "Maybe you will get a scholarship."

Veronica says although her voice is hopeful, "Maybe I will." With her illness her grades have dropped and she is not really in the running for valedictorian any more.

The waitress comes and takes away their plates. Logan asks her to bring them coffee. He looks at Veronica and says, "What do you think we should do about the rumors we are dating."

Veronica says, "I find that if you ignore them, they will go away."

Logan says firmly, "Look Veronica. I have already hurt you enough. I don't want people to be talking about you like you were one of my conquests or I used you or something like that."

Veronica frowns slightly at Logan. She says, "I don't see how you are going to stop the rumors."

Logan considers this for a moment and says, "Well I don't think I can stop them. I just want to control them a little."

Veronica shakes her head slightly as if to say it isn't possible but she asks, "What do you mean?"

Logan points out, "If you were to start dating someone else and I stayed single then no one would think I used you."

Veronica frowns at his suggestion. She is surprised he is willing to be the one who doesn't have a date. She says, "You don't want to have to wait for me to find a date Logan. That probably won't happen until I go away to college."

Logan is looking at her oddly. Veronica seeing the look says, "What?"

Logan says quietly, "You haven't been paying attention Veronica. The guys are all talking about how hot you look."

Veronica looks surprised. She flushes a little in embarrassment. She says awkwardly, "You don't have to say that Logan."

Logan snorts and says, "I think the chemotherapy affected your brain Ronnie. You have always been hot but your short hair makes you look sexy."

Veronica's eyes widen and she blushes and looks down.

Logan is shocked that Veronica has no idea how the guys look at her. Logan remembers that she felt no one noticed her next to Lilly. After Lilly died no one wanted to date her because she was ostracized. Logan did not really think about how that made her feel as a woman. To be honest, even if he had thought about it, he wouldn't have cared. God he has so much to answer for.

Her voice brings Logan out of his thoughts, "It is too much for a guy to take on my cancer."

Frowning, he questions, "What do you mean Ronnie?"

Veronica looks down at her hands. She explains, "I'm messy right now Logan. I need blood work, scans and I don't know month to month if I am going to stay cancer free. It is a lot to ask of anyone. It's better if I wait until I know I am cancer free to bring anyone else into it."

Logan puts his hand over hers on the table and says, "A guy would be lucky to date you Ronnie."

Veronica is surprised and pauses not knowing what to say. She finally murmurs, "Thanks."

The waitress comes back with their coffee. Veronica busies herself adding the cream and sugar.

Logan brings himself out of his thoughts when Veronica begins to talk. "You don't need to worry about me Logan. I am used to being talked about. Just go about your life and I will go about mine. The gossip will die down."

Logan says, "Maybe you are right. I wish that they would find something else to gossip about than my love life or lack thereof."

Veronica looks at Logan and pauses. She is unsure whether she should ask him about it. The gossip has been that Logan has not been dating anyone. She finally asks, "You haven't been dating?"

Logan puts both hands around his coffee cup. He answers, "Not for a few months. I have other priorities right now."

It is Veronica's turn to wonder what Logan is thinking about himself. She knows he knows he is hot. Lynn told her that Logan has been going to a psychiatrist for a few months and it seems to be helping him. She says he doesn't like himself and he is working on becoming a better person. She is very proud of him and how far he has come along. Veronica can see the changes. She wonders what brought them on.

Logan is right in that he is the subject of a lot of gossip at school. There has been a lot of speculation on why he is not dating, the changes in his demeanor and his attention to his grades. Now that everyone is talking about them as a couple, people are speculating that Logan was really shook up about Veronica's illness. The latest talk is that he realized he loved her and he almost lost her. It made him rethink his life. Although Veronica doesn't believe Logan changed for her, she knows something happened.

Veronica looks at Logan and sees that he is paying their waitress for their meal. After the waitress leaves, Veronica thanks Logan for dinner and tells him not to worry about the gossip. She isn't going to.

Logan smiles at her and tells her she is welcome for dinner. He looks down at her as they stand and says, "I know it is my own fault for being such a jackass but I do miss talking to you."

Veronica quietly says, her voice unsure, "This was ..... nice."

Logan smirks a little at her difficulty coming up with an adjective to describe this meeting. He would probably go with awkward, weird, confusing or disconcerting. He says, "Call me if you ever feel like talking Ronnie."

Veronica smiles at Logan and says, "Thanks. I'll remember that."

They stand and walk together towards the exit.

They had parted in the parking lot and Logan had gone home after. He had told his mom that Veronica wasn't ready to listen to his apology and that they had decided to just ignore the rumors and they would eventually go away. He told her he had a nice time talking to Veronica and that he hoped it had been a small step in repairing their relationship. His mother was pleased for him and had told him the she and his dad were going to LA for a few days. He had swam in the pool and then played his play station for a while before going to bed.

He had not talked to Veronica the rest of the weekend. He was not prepared for the fallout that was coming on Monday.

_Thanks for reading this story. If you have advice or questions, you know what to do....._


	6. Chapter 6

_Story so far: Logan and Duncan overhear Veronica at Lilly's graveside. They learn she has cancer and is dying. They also learn she can prove Abel Kunz didn't kill Lilly. In the hospital, Logan ends up rushing into Veronica's room begging her not to go to Lilly and to stay because he needs her. Logan once Veronica's heart rate rises professes he knows she is going to get better. She does and while she is recuperating at home, Logan does some soul searching and decides he needs to make changes. Logan worried about how Veronica is taking that Duncan and Meg are dating talks to her in the hallway at school. The rumors have them dating. Logan frustrated meets with Veronica at a burger bar to discuss how to handle all the rumors about them. Now back to the story......._

Logan arrives at school on Monday morning a few minutes before first period. He notices a lot of students are watching him. He is used to being watched but this is different. They stop talking when he walks down the hall towards them and the whispering starts up again once he is past them. He briefly wonders what the gossip about him is now. When he walks down the hall towards his locker, he sees Duncan is waiting for him.

Logan says happily when he gets close, "Hey DK. What did you do this weekend?"

Duncan looks at Logan, his face placid. He says dryly, "I went out with Meg on Friday and Saturday night. What did you do?

Logan reaches up to unlock his locker and says, 'Nothing much. I went surfing with Casey yesterday."

Focused on his task Logan misses Duncan's frown. Duncan says, "How was your date with Veronica on Saturday?"

Logan looks over at his best friend in surprise at the question. He says slowly, "We didn't have a date."

Duncan pulls out a tabloid and shows Logan the front page. There is a large picture on the front of Logan and Veronica exiting a restaurant. Logan takes the tabloid from his friend and looks at the picture in shock.

He looks from the picture to his friend. He sees Duncan is upset. Duncan his voice low and angry says, "You keep telling me that you two don't have anything going. You know I still love her. Why are you dating her?"

Logan looks at Duncan in surprise. He says slowly, "It is not what you think DK."

Duncan shoves Logan against the locker and yells, "Quit lying to me."

Logan makes no attempt to defend himself. He looks his friend in the eyes, saying quietly, "Calm down Duncan. Everyone is looking at us."

Duncan looks around the hallway at all the students watching them. He gives Logan a last shove and walks away down the hall.

Logan looks back down at the photograph on the front page. How does this keep happening? He talked to Veronica at school and the rumors were he asked her to the dance so he meets with her away from school and now the tabloids pick it up with the headline of "Echolls heir and his new girlfriend at the boardwalk." He can see why Duncan thinks he and Veronica had a date. It looks like he has his arm around her and they are both laughing. They look happy together. He shoves the paper in his locker, grabs his books and then shuts his locker. He walks towards his first period class. He ignores the students looking at him.

Logan walks into class and the room goes quiet. He pauses in the doorway and then walks into the room and sits in his usual chair at the back of the room. Duncan already sitting there ignores him. Meg is sitting at the front of the room her back straight and stiff. Logan almost groans. It is obvious that Meg has heard about the confrontation between him and Duncan.

Veronica walks into the room and pauses in the doorway. She walks over and sits in her usual chair beside Meg. Logan watches as Veronica tries to talk to Meg and is given the cold shoulder. He sees Veronica sigh and open her books. Logan thinks that Veronica has been through enough and really doesn't need this stress with one of her few friends. The teacher starts the class and Logan turns his attention to her.

Meg gets up immediately as class ends. Veronica grabs her arm and says something to her and Meg shakes off her arm and walks out. He sees Veronica's shoulders slump and she picks up her bag and leaves the room.

Logan turns to his best friend and says quietly but urgently, "DK, Veronica and I aren't dating."

Duncan doesn't look at Duncan and says in a bored tone, "Whatever."

Logan steps in the isle and stops Duncan's exit from the room. He says, "I am hoping to some day deserve to be her friend again."

Duncan looks at Logan and sees his sincerity. His shoulders slump and he says, "I know Logan. I'm sorry."

Logan says, "It's OK DK. I know that your relationship shouldn't have ended the way it did."

They walk together to their next class.

*****

Neither Veronica nor Logan goes to the Valentine's Dance. Meg and Duncan don't go either. The rumors around the school are now filled with the triangle of Logan, Duncan and Veronica.

A week later after school Logan is sitting in his psychiatrist's waiting room when his phone rings. He looks at the ID and sees Veronica's name. He answers a little tentatively, "Hey Ronnie."

Veronica says, "Logan"

Logan waits to hear what Veronica wants. After a short silence, she questions, "Logan were you serious when you told me that you wanted to talk to me about what happened after Lilly died?"

Sitting straight Logan says quietly, "Ronnie. I don't want to make excuses for how I behaved. You deserve to hear a real apology and have me listen to how what I did affected you."

Thinking aloud Veronica says, "Like alcoholics or drug addicts do when they are recovering?"

Logan's attention is focused on her voice. He explains, "I guess kind of like that. I am not going around to everyone I hurt or anything like that. I just feel I stepped over the line with you and I want to give you a chance to talk about it if you need to."

Veronica is quiet for a few seconds obviously thinking. Logan waits for her to talk but his face shows his concern. She finally says her voice tentative, "I am not sure I can open up like that to you Logan."

Trying to reassure her Logan says, "I don't blame you for not trusting me."

There is a pause in the conversation. Logan says, "Look Ronnie. I won't push the conversation. It can wait until you are ready for it, if you are ever ready for it."

He pauses waiting and then when it seems Veronica doesn't know what to say, Logan says sincerely, "I would be happy to just hang out with you and get to know each other again. No strings. No expectations. We were close once. I know my behavior is the reason we are not close anymore. I know I don't deserve to have your friendship. I just want you to know that I would be a lot more protective of our friendship this time if you ever decide to give me the chance."

Veronica is quiet for a little while. She finally says when it becomes obvious Logan has said what he wants to say, "Can I get back to you on everything Logan?"

Logan easily says, "It is an open ended offer Ronnie."

Veronica says her voice quiet, "Thanks. I have to run."

Logan says softly, "Bye Ronnie."

Veronica says her voice equally soft, "Bye Logan."

Logan hangs up and looks at his phone for a few seconds. He raises his head when he hears his psychiatrist say, "That sounded like an interesting conversation."

He looks over and sees him standing in the doorway looking at him. Logan says neutrally, "It was."

His psychiatrist says, "Come on in Logan."

Logan gets up and goes in.

****

The next day at school everyone is buzzing about how Luke tested positive for steroids. The rumor is the baseball team is facing a year ban from play and Luke if found guilty will be banned for life. Logan listens as Luke tells the 09ers at lunch what happened. He is devastated. His dream of being a pro baseball player is over and his teammates are mad at him. He claims he will be found innocent but Logan remembers Luke bringing the piñata full of steroids back from Mexico before Christmas. Logan can't help but wonder if Veronica is involved. She doesn't seem to be but she is capable of setting it all up.

****

A week later, Logan is sitting on his surfboard looking back at the beach. Casey and John left an hour ago. He sees someone sitting beside his chair reading a book. He looks closer and sees it is Veronica. He looks around and sees she is alone sitting there. He waits for the next wave and rides his board in. He walks out of the water and over to where she is sitting. He says, "Hi Ronnie."

Veronica looks up at Logan's voice and feels her heart jump in her chest. When did he get so….. muscular? Her eyes run over his bare chest and abdomen.

Logan looking down at Veronica is having similar thoughts about seeing her in her bikini. He hasn't seen her in a bathing suit since before Lilly died and she always wore one pieces then. He turns from her and puts down his surf board willing his body not to react. Veronica admires the muscles in his arms and back while he is turned from her.

Logan turns back drying his hair and face with his towel. He says, "Are you here for a surfing lesson?"

Veronica smiles at Logan and shakes her head, "Not today. I just thought we would hang out, if that's OK?

Logan smiles slowly at Veronica. Her heart skips again in her chest. He happily tells her, "It's great." He sits down beside her and looks at the book she is reading. He says, "Is this for the assignment on powerful people?"

Veronica nods. Logan observes, "Man you are almost half way through. Is it any good?"

Veronica nods, "It is actually a surprising book. I had no idea of all of his accomplishments before he became President. She looks at Logan and says, "Who did you choose to do your report on?"

Leaning over to his cooler, Logan gets out a water. He looks over at Veronica offering it to her. She shakes her head and says, "No thanks."

Logan opens the top and takes a drink. Veronica watches this throat move as she swallows and feels suddenly warm as the act of tipping his head back to drink outlines his chest and abdominal muscles. She is brought back by Logan saying as he puts the cap back on the bottle, "I am doing my report on Angela Merkel."

Veronica looks up to his face in surprise. She says, 'Really? I am impressed."

Logan shrugs a little and says, "She is a pretty interesting person."

Tilting her head a little, Veronica says sincerely, "I can't wait to hear your report."

They are quiet for a minute. Veronica is looking at her hands as they smooth out the sand beside her chair. Logan is looking at Veronica. Veronica looks up and says a little tentatively, "Do you have plans tonight?"

Logan shakes his head no. Veronica adds, "I was wondering if you felt like going to a movie?"

Logan looks at her and smiles. She smiles back. He says, "Sounds good. What movie did you want to see?"

***

They walk out of the movie theater together. Veronica is laughing at Logan's imitation of the main character. Logan puts his hand on her back to guide her through the crowd when they hear a voice, "Hey Logan."

Logan and Veronica turn and see Dick, Madison, Beaver, John, Pam, Luke and Kim standing there.

Veronica looks and sees the stares full of hatred from Kim, Pam and Madison. Luke is looking shocked. Beaver is looking interested and Dick is puzzled.

Logan says, "Hey." He nods at them all and bumps fists with John. Logan asks, "What movie are you going to see?"

They tell him and he says, "We just saw it. It's pretty good." He adds, "I think I liked it better than Ronnie did though." He smiles down at her.

He looks up and says to them, "Hey catch you tomorrow."

He directs Veronica away from them with his hand at her back.

Logan says as they walk towards the exit, "I'm hungry. Do you want to grab something to eat?"

Veronica smiles and says, "Sure." Then she imitates the female lead of the movie and says huskily, "What are you hungry for?"

Logan holds the door of the building open for her. He smiles enjoying her teasing manner. He follows her outside and falls into his role as the lead of the movie. He wiggles his eyebrows and says, "What do you think?"

Veronica pulls ice from her drink and tosses it at Logan and says, "A cold shower perhaps?" She laughs when Logan ducks under her throw but still gets hit with some ice.

When Logan stands up sstraight she sees the look on his face. She tosses her drink into the garbage and starts to run towards the parking lot. He easily catches her from behind and lifts her off the ground tickling her abdomen. Veronica swats his hands laughing.

Logan says in mock anger, "You little missy have taken on the bull."

Veronica giggles, "OK, I give Logan."

Logan stops tickling her and puts her down. He turns her to face him in his arms. He says pretending to be upset, "I don't think that is enough punishment."

Veronica her eyes sparkling with fun, says in a sweet voice, "I'll let you pick the restaurant."

Logan shakes his head, his own eyes twinkling with laughter but his face remaining stoic, "Not enough."

Veronica puts her arms around Logan's waist and leans into him. She pouts, "I'm sorry I threw ice at you."

Logan smiles and says, "That's better." He hugs her back and says, "Let's go." He takes her hand and walks her to his car. He opens the door for her and then walks around and gets in the driver's side.

***

The photographer filming the two teenagers thinks to himself. This couple is easy money.

The next day on Entertainment News, a video of Logan chasing and catching Veronica is played. It is obvious they are both laughing and enjoying each other. The host comments on how they are so cute together and questions whether an engagement can be far behind.

***

Logan is beyond frustrated at school. Duncan and Meg aren't talking. Meg is mad at Veronica and now Duncan is not talking to Logan. There are so many rumors going around the school about them all, it is getting totally ridiculous. The rumors don't seem to be letting up either. Even with all the rumors about Dick, Sean and Luke, Logan's life still seems to be a hot topic of conversation. Don't these people have lives of their own Logan wonders?

When Logan and Veronica are seen together at school, it is obvious there has been a major shift in their relationship. They laugh and talk easily and they are happy to see each other. They don't kiss or hold hands and they seem more like friends.

Some people think they are hiding their relationship from Duncan. Others say they love each other but can't be together because of Duncan. Some people say it is only a matter of time until they start dating. Either way, everyone is watching.

********************

_I am grateful to those of you who have given me feedback on this story. It has been so helpful and insightful. Thank you all for reading it. Keep the great advice and support coming...... I am learning so much._

_You know what to do................_


	7. Chapter 7

_Story so far: Logan and Duncan overhear Veronica at Lilly's graveside. They learn she has cancer and is dying. They also learn she can prove Abel Kunz didn't kill Lilly. In the hospital, Logan ends up rushing into Veronica's room begging her not to go to Lilly and to stay because he needs her. Logan once Veronica's heart rate rises professes he knows she is going to get better. She does and while she is recuperating at home, Logan does some soul searching and decides he needs to make changes. Logan worried about how Veronica is taking that Duncan and Meg are dating talks to her in the hallway at school. The rumors have them dating. Logan frustrated meets with Veronica at a burger bar to discuss how to handle all the rumors about them. To Logan's chagrin a tabloid publishes a picture of him and Veronica at the restaurant. Now the rumors at school are even worse. Now back to the story......._

A few days later, Lynn Echolls calls Veronica and asks her if she wants to go to a fundraiser with her. It is a fashion show in LA. She tells Veronica she is the co chairperson for the fundraiser and that they will stay at the apartment in LA overnight. She has already OK'd it with Keith. Veronica agrees to go with her.

Lynn happily tells Veronica she will pick her up Saturday morning and she will be back home on Sunday night.

Lynn forgets to mention that Logan is coming and that they are both going to be models.

When there is a knock on her apartment door early Saturday morning, Veronica is expecting the driver to be there. She is surprised to see Logan. She says questioningly, "Logan, what are you doing here?"

Logan frowns slightly and explains, "Ronnie I have to go to this show every year. It is a big fundraiser for the foundation that Mom is co chairperson on." Logan reaches down and takes her suitcase. Veronica walks ahead of Logan to the car. She says over her shoulder, "Well good. I will have someone to sit with if your mom gets busy."

Logan looks at her in surprise. He smiles to himself. Obvious his mother has not told her that they are both models in the show. He smirks as he follows her to the car and hands her suitcase to the driver. This should be interesting he thinks to himself.

After Veronica greets Lynn, Logan pulls her to the middle of the limo and turns on a movie for them to watch. He tells Veronica that his mother will be on the telephone the whole trip making sure everything is ready for the show. Veronica settles in beside Logan and watches the movie.

Lynn looks over and sees Logan and Veronica sitting together watching the movie. From time to time they make quiet comments to each other. Half way through the movie, Veronica leans gently into Logan and he shifts putting his arm around her so they are both more comfortable.

Lynn likes how well they are getting along. She can't wait to see Logan's reaction to the outfits she picked for Veronica to model and the dress she bought for her to wear at the ball after. Lynn smiles in anticipation and turns her attention back to her phone and dials.

When they get to the hotel, Lynn tells Logan and Veronica to go on to the show area and sign in. Her attention already on all the things she has to do, she absently tells them she will meet them later.

Veronica watches her walk away and looks over at Logan with a puzzled expression on her face. Logan shrugs and nods towards the hallway beside the elevator. Logan watches Veronica as she looks around the large hall. It is decorated for the show and the stage and walkway are already set up. Veronica is looking at all the workers, hotel employees and volunteers in wonder.

Logan gently takes Veronica's arm and walks with her to the back stage area. He is recognized immediately. A thin, middle aged woman wearing a blue business skirt suit firmly ushers Logan over to the area where the males are getting the final fittings for the outfits they are going to model. She comes back and looks at Veronica appraising. She says, "What is your name?"

Logan looks back and sees a look of shock on Veronica's face. He laughs. He sees her try and tell Belinda that she is not a model. He knows that Belinda will not listen and Veronica will soon find herself in final fittings and then hair and make up. Logan smiles as he heads behind the curtained area. He usually dislikes this part of the event but he might just enjoy himself today.

***

Veronica cannot believe this woman thinks she is a model. She finds herself ushered behind the curtain to an area where another woman with a clipboard marks her name off. Veronica finds herself being measured and then she is being undressed. The woman fitting her is pleased with her saying 'Yes, you will be perfect."  
She puts a plaid miniskirt on Veronica. It is very short. The white button up shirt is longer and hangs open at the bottom to show off the skirt and the top has a matching plaid tie loosely around her neck. Veronica tries to tell the woman that she would never wear this to school and the woman ignores her. The second outfit is a pair of low rise black jeans with a see through gauzy shiny silver blouse and a back halter top under the blouse. The last outfit is a prom dress. It is gorgeous. It is deep blue and fits like a dream. It clings to her in all the right places and when she walks shines in the light. It has a modest halter bust line and leaves her back bare. Veronica could see herself wearing this outfit. She is undressed and put in a housecoat and sent to hair and make up.

Veronica wearing her short housecoat is sitting in front of the make up mirror looking at her reflection in amazement. It doesn't even look like her. Her eyes look smoky and sexy and her lips look plump. Her hair makes her look young and chic. The man doing her hair had commented on how sexy she looked with short hair. The girl doing her make up had been friendly and had commented on how beautiful her eyes were and how she doesn't have to do much to her to make her look hot.

Veronica looks at all of the other models. There are girls of all ages, even babies. Veronica realizes that Logan must have done these shows since he was very young. She is taken to a practice runway and shown how to walk and turn. They watch her practice and pronounce her ready. They send her to the back area to wait her turn. It is chaos there. The models are dressed and their makeup and hair is checked. Then they wait in line for the final check by the designer. Then they get their turn on the runway. When you get off the runway, you are undressed and your next outfit is put on you. Then you wait in line again. It goes like clockwork.

All too soon Veronica is waiting her turn to go on the runway. The children and parents are done. She feels exposed in the short skirt and bare midriff. The girl in front of Veronica sees her nervousness and smiles at her. She introduces herself as Nicole. Nicole is a tall blond woman with long blond hair. She tells Veronica this is her fourth show. Smiling she points out the show is for a good cause. She tosses her long blond hair and tells Veronica how she felt self conscious the first year but now just tries to enjoy herself. Putting her hand gently on Veronica's shoulder, Nicole advises her to just have fun. She says, "How often do you get to wear designer clothes and walk down a runway?" Veronica thinks about it and decides to just take her advice and have fun.

When Logan hears Veronica's name he looks up from his dresser and sees her step up behind the curtain. His breath stops in his chest. He feels his body tighten in response to her outfit. She is wearing a version of a Catholic schoolgirl outfit but it would definitely be banned in any school he is aware of. The skirt is very short and her midriff is exposed. God she is even wearing knee socks. She leaves his sight. He goes over and looks past the side curtain. As he suspected she is walking down the runway with attitude. He hears a lot of clapping for her outfit and he imagines that most of the clapping is coming from the males in the audience. Logan heads back to his spot in line. He is going to kill his mother for this. He is not sure he can even walk down the runway now he is so aroused. He hears the other models talking about her asking who she is.

Logan walks up to the curtain when his name is called. He is wearing board shorts and an open shirt. He walks out and down the runway. He listens to them describe him as the son of Aaron and Lynn Echolls and then his outfit is described. He stops at the bottom of the runway waiting for pictures and then heads back up the runway. He thinks one down, two to go.

Veronica was in the middle of getting dressed in her second outfit when all activity stops. She hears Logan's name and looks up. She can see why all the women stopped to look. He is wearing board shorts but his shirt is open exposing his six pack abs and muscled chest. He walks with confidence. His hair is gelled up and he looks great. Veronica feels like she is having a little trouble breathing. Why is it so hot in here?

Lynn looks over and sees Veronica's expression. She smiles smugly. Logan had looked like he was going to swallow his tongue when Veronica walked out. If Lynn was not mistaken, Veronica looked like she might drool. 'Yes', she thinks to herself, 'this was working out very well.'

Logan hears Veronica's name again and is almost afraid to look up. He does and sees her tight jeans, see through blouse and halter top. He almost groans. She is so sexy in that outfit. It is clear to him now that his mother is the devil.

Logan's second outfit is tight jeans and a polo shirt. The shirt stretches across his chest and the jeans hug his butt nicely. Veronica closes her eyes at the sight.

When Veronica goes up to walk the runway in her third outfit she finds she is paired with Logan. He is wearing a black tux and his tie matches her outfit. It is supposed to look like they are going to the prom together. He looks down at her and says, "You look beautiful Ronnie."

Veronica smiles at him and tells him he looks very handsome. Veronica says, "I'm not sure what to do at the bottom of the runway with a partner."

Logan says, "Just follow my lead Ronnie. I won't leave you hanging."

Logan steps out of the curtain first and stands while his name is announced and the announcer describes his tux. He walks partway down the runway and poses.

When Veronica's name is announced she steps out and waits at the top of the runway. Logan walks up to her and puts out his arm. Veronica puts her hand on top of his arm and they walk together down the runway.

When they get to the bottom of the runway, Logan drops his arm and Veronica turns and lets the audience look at the back of her dress. Logan takes her hand and kisses it. He looks up at her as he kisses her hand. Veronica blushes adorably and the crowd awes. He pulls her hand through the crook of his arm and covers it with his as they walk back up the isle. They get a large round of applause.

Lynn and Aaron smile at Logan's showmanship. Logan turns Veronica to face the audience at the end. He pulls her close to his side. There is a brief moment where he looks down at her and she is looking up at him. The sexual tension is there and then puts his hand on her bare back as they leave.

The designer had wanted a tall leggy model to be paired with Logan but Lynn had insisted on Veronica. The designer had to admit they made a striking couple and their chemistry together was top notch.

***

The next day the newspapers had pictures of many of the famous people. There was a picture of Aaron and Lynn dancing together as well as other board members. There was a picture of Logan kissing Veronica's hand and one of them dancing together at the dance. The caption read Logan Echolls enjoys the event with his girlfriend Veronica Mars.

****

Monday morning, Logan walks in to first period and sits in his usual chair next to Duncan. Duncan looks briefly at him but goes right back to his books.

Meg walks in and sits in her desk at the front of the room. Veronica walks in after Meg is settled. She hesitates by her usual chair. After a brief pause, she walks down the row and stands next to Logan but on the side away from Duncan.

Logan looks up at her and smiles. She leans over, puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him. Veronica smiles at Logan and then sits down in the desk next to him. She gets out her books and looks up as the teacher stands to start the class.

To everyone else in the class it looked like any other girl greeting her boyfriend except it is Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars.

Logan is looking at Veronica in surprise. They had parted as friends on Sunday and there had been a lot of sexual tension but he is sure that he would remember if he started dating her. Logan opens his book to the proper page as the teacher starts to talk. He glances over at Duncan and Duncan glares at him. Logan shakes his head back at Duncan and turns his attention back to the teacher. Logan looks over at Veronica and she is paying attention to the lecture. He wonders what the hell she is up to.

At the end of class Duncan had gotten up as soon as the bell rang and left for his next class. Meg had watched him go. She had looked back at Logan and Veronica.

Logan had watched Duncan leave and then looked over at Veronica. She was busy putting her books in her book bag. Logan stood and waited for Veronica. They had the next class together. She stood up next to him and stepped close to him. She says, "I missed you this morning. I woke up late and barely made it to first period on time." She lifts her face to look at him. Logan looks down at her with puzzled eyes but leans down to nuzzle her ear. He whispers, "I assume you are going to explain this."

Veronica smiles up at Logan and whispers, "Maybe I just can't resist you anymore."

Logan looks at her and laughs. He takes her hand and pulls her out of the room past all the students listening and watching. He says, "Who could blame you?"

Logan walks beside Veronica down the hallway holding her hand. They get a lot of attention as they walk towards their next class. Veronica tells Logan a cute story about Back Up and a bird. Logan listens and smiles. His attention is focused on her. She looks happy as they walk together. To everyone watching they seemed to be a couple in love and oblivious to others around them.

At lunch, Logan finds Veronica at her locker. She tells Logan that she has to go to the computer lab with Mac. He says, "I don't think so Ronnie. You are not leaving me to face the masses alone."

Veronica laughs at Logan and says "I think you can handle them."

Making a face, he whines, "I don't want to."

He leans on the locker next to hers. Watching her put her books in her locker, he finally says quietly, "Besides, I still don't know what is going on."

Veronica looks at Logan and smirks. He sees her teasing expression and knows she is going to zing him.

She doesn't disappoint as she observes, "So what else is new?"

He puts his hand behind her head and tilts her face up to his. He says teasingly, "Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?"

Veronica looks up at Logan and her gaze locks with his deep brown eyes. The moment deepens as the tension between them increases. Logan lowers his head and touches his lips to hers. Her lips part and Logan deepens the kiss. Veronica's eyes close. Logan's other arm wraps around her small waist pulling her to face him in his arms. Veronica's arms go around his shoulders and she presses herself closer. They both get lost in the kiss.

A shove to Logan's shoulder breaks the kiss. Logan looks up. He sees Luke and Casey walking towards the Quad. Luke laughs, "Lunch is here Romeo."

Logan frowns at them and then looks back at Veronica. He is still holding her in his arms. He looks down at her and her eyes are a deep blue. Her eyes are wide with shock. Her hair is mussed by his hand and her lips are red from kissing him. He lets go of her. She pulls away. She gets her afternoon books out of her locker and closes it. She says, "I'll see you in English."

Logan nods and watches her walk away towards the computer room. He is still shocked by his response to their kiss. Who would have thought she could kiss like that?

***

Lunch in the Quad was a nightmare for Logan. Casey and Luke teased him about his lip lock with Veronica. Since he didn't know how to answer any of their questions he decided not to answer them at all.

Duncan wasn't speaking to him and Meg wasn't there at lunch. Eating his lunch feeling uncomfortable with Duncan's obvious anger, Logan thinks Veronica had better have a good explanation for this. He decides to meet with her after school to find out what is going on.

Derek arrives at the 09er table and sits down morosely. He says, "Mrs. Moore says my English paper red flagged as plagiarized. I have been dropped from AP English and my parents were called in. I may be suspended from school and I am off academics team. There is going to be an investigation. I told them I wrote the paper but no one believes me. I don't get how can how a paper I wrote can get a red flag." He pauses and says, "There is no way I can win valedictorian and I may not get into Harvard now."

Logan listens as everyone tells him he will get off and that no 09er has ever been caught cheating. They all speculate that Mrs. Moore will be fired. Logan realizes that they all think he cheated but he should not be punished because he is from a wealthy family. Poor Derek has been working for Valedictorian since elementary school. Both his brothers and his father were Valedictorian at Neptune High.

Logan looks at the upset 09er and thinks about Veronica spending time in the computer lab with Mac. Could they pull this off?

***

In English, Veronica is sitting beside Meg when Logan walks in. He leans down and whispers, "My car after school," in her ear. She smiles up at him and he drops a light kiss on her lips before he heads to the back of the room to sit beside Duncan. To everyone watching it appears like he is saying something romantic or sweet to her. She is a good actress. She smiled like he was special to her. The teacher walks in and starts the class before Duncan can say anything.

****

_This chapter is long so I had to separate it. I'll post the rest soon. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think worked and what I could do better._


	8. Chapter 8

_Story so far: Logan and Duncan overhear Veronica at Lilly's graveside. They learn she has cancer and is dying. They also learn she can prove Abel Kunz didn't kill Lilly. In the hospital, Logan ends up rushing into Veronica's room begging her not to go to Lilly and to stay because he needs her. Logan once Veronica's heart rate rises professes he knows she is going to get better. She does and while she is recuperating at home, Logan does some soul searching and decides he needs to make changes. Logan worried about how Veronica is taking that Duncan and Meg are dating talks to her in the hallway at school. The rumors have them dating. Logan frustrated meets with Veronica at a burger bar to discuss how to handle all the rumors about them. To Logan's chagrin a tabloid publishes a picture of him and Veronica at the restaurant. Now the rumors at school are even worse. Lynn Echolls invites Veronica to be a part of the fundraiser fashion show and dance. At school on Monday, Veronica walks up and kisses Logan in first period. Logan goes along with it but is waiting after school to find out what is going on. Now back to the story......._

Logan is leaning against his car waiting for Veronica. He thinks about the weekend. He had not known Veronica was going to be in the fashion show until his mother told him but he was happy she had agreed to come.

Usually this weekend was quite lonely for him. He listened to his MP3 player or watched TV on the ride up there. He had to sit in fittings, make up and hair and then wait in line for his turn on the runway. Then when the runway show was over, both his parents expected him to stand beside them at all the interviews and when asked questions say how excited and honored he was to participate….. it was a good cause. Then they went back to the hotel to change and get ready for the dance. Logan was required to dance with all the female dignitaries and to make sure that his mother didn't drink too much. Finally he would be allowed to go back to the hotel. His parents would stay to the end and arrive at the hotel suite in the early morning. Logan would usually awaken ahead of them and wait for them to be ready to go to press interviews. Then when that was over, they would either decide to stay a few more days in LA and they would send him back to Neptune or they would go back with him. The car rides were quiet with him watching TV or sleeping, his dad on the phone and his mom drinking and on her phone. They weren't a family that talked or enjoyed each other's company usually.

Veronica had been good company for him. They had watched a movie on the way there and he had enjoyed watching her on the runway. She had been so sexy in that mini skirt. He knew Veronica looked sexy with her petit frame and sassy short blonde hair but he had never seen her dressed so overtly, in your face type, sexy before. That outfit was a fantasy for most guys and Logan was no exception. Her hips were swinging as she walked down the runway making her skirt swing enticingly. Logan imagined what he would do to her in that outfit. Veronica's second outfit with the halter top, see through blouse and tight jeans had been no better. Her make up made her eyes looks smoldering and her lips were begging to be kissed. Then when they had to walk the runway together he had had to touch her bare back. It had been soft and silky. It made him want to touch her more. These were all feelings he wasn't used to with Veronica. He had been focused on trying to be friends with her. He hadn't even thought of having a relationship with her. That had been unattainable.

He had stood beside Veronica during the press interviews. He had his hand on her back to support her. She was nervous but did very well. She talked about how much fun it was to do the show and how much work Mrs. Echolls and everyone did to make the show a huge success. When Logan was asked if they were dating, he merely stated that tonight they were here to support his mother and her long time affiliation with this worthy charity. He was proud of his mother and her hard work and was glad to help.

They had been allowed to leave the press interviews a little early and Logan had gone back with Veronica to the hotel. They had ordered room service and ate together. Veronica had been wound up from the runway show and Logan had really enjoyed listening to her views on the celebrities she met and her experience getting dressed and undressed. Logan had complimented her on how well she had done and how beautiful she looked. She said that thankfully someone had done her make up and hair before she went in front of all those people. Logan had taken her hand and told her she didn't need the make up or professional hair dos. She was beautiful normally. She had asked him if the hair gel had affected his brain. Logan had laughed and told her that he knew beautiful, it was her that didn't look closely in the mirror. He had changed the subject to the dance that night and Veronica said she wasn't going. She thought Lynn had invited her to the runway show and she didn't know anything about the dance. Logan had laughed at her and said, "Let's look in your closet. I am sure my mother picked out your outfit too. She always picks out mine."

He had gone with her to her closet and sure enough there was an outfit in a cover hanging in her closet. Her eyes had widened when she unzipped the cover. She said, "I can't accept this. It must have been very expensive."

Logan had taken her shoulders and said, "Ronnie. This day is very important to Mom. She works the whole year to make it a success. She is under a lot of stress today. You really shouldn't do anything to upset her. She is excited you are here."

Veronica says, "You're right. It's just I am not used to someone spoiling me like this."

Logan looked down at her and said, "Mom thinks of you like a daughter. Dad didn't want any more children after me but I think Mom would have loved a daughter to do things with and spend time with."

Veronica had teared up a little. She looked up at Logan and said, "It has been nice for me too. Sometimes I miss things about my mom."

Logan had pulled her to him and hugged her. She had wrapped her arms around him and held him. They had stood like that for a few minutes. Logan had then lightened the atmosphere by saying, "Besides I like that Mom leaves me alone when she is focused on you. You don't know how hard it has been for me to be her dress up doll."

Veronica had dryly said, "Glad to help Logan."

They had both laughed. Logan had encouraged Veronica to have a soak in the Jacuzzi tub in her room before it was time to get dressed. He told her they had to be ready in three hours.

Logan had been right about his mother. She had gone into Veronica's room to get ready. A woman had come to the suite to do their hair and make up and he had heard a lot of giggling coming out of their room. His dad had stayed in his room and Logan had napped and then showered and got ready in his room.

He was watching TV in the common area when they had come out of Veronica's room. His breath had caught in his chest. They both looked beautiful. His mom looked elegant and Veronica looked sexy. He had gone over and kissed his mother on the cheek and told her she looked absolutely beautiful. He had then taken Veronica's hand and twirled her. She was wearing a long black dress that had a high neckline but was essentially backless. Her short hair was slicked back. She had on his mother's diamond earrings. She looked stunning. He had put his hand to his chest and said, "Wow Veronica, just wow."

She had blushed and then said, "You look wow yourself Logan."

He had smiled and stepped between the two women. He had said, "I will be invisible if I stand between you two tonight."

Lynn had laughed at his antics and asked if his father was ready. Logan had replied that he hadn't seen him so Lynn had headed to their bedroom to check on him.

Logan had turned to Veronica and asked her to save him a few dances tonight. He said, "All the guys will want to dance with you."

Aaron and Lynn had arrived before Veronica could answer and Aaron had come over complimented Veronica on how lovely she looked. Logan had put out his arm for Veronica and said, "May I escort you to the car Miss Mars?"

Veronica had taken his arm and leaned in to him laughing. She had said, "I am counting on you keeping me from falling on the way into the dance."

Logan had led her out the door and told her, "You are in good hands Veronica. I'll be right beside you."

In the limo Logan was sitting beside Veronica. He had leaned closer and whispered in her ear. He had told her that tonight after the dance he would be happy to help her out of her dress if she had gotten used to having a dresser. Veronica had laughed and slapped Logan's arm. She had said, "You would like that, wouldn't you? I am not wearing much under this dress."

Logan had groaned and said quietly, "That's mean Ronnie. Now that image will be in my head all night."

Veronica had laughed again and said, "You could be fair and tell me what you are wearing under your tux."

He had grinned at her and said, "Guess."

Veronica had put a finger to her chin and pretended to be thinking. She had said, "Snoopy boxers?"

Logan had looked stunned for a second and then had burst out laughing. He had said, "I can't believe you remembered that."

She and Lilly had bought Logan and Duncan gag ties and matching boxers one day while they had been shopping. Logan's had been Snoopy dancing. Lilly had made both boys wear them out to dinner.

Lynn and Aaron had been watching the exchange. Although they could not hear what was being said, it was obvious the two were flirting with each other.

Aaron had asked, "How long has this been going on?"

Lynn had answered, "A couple of months. I don't think they are an official couple yet but I think they will be soon."

Aaron had said, "I always liked Veronica. She has a good head on her shoulders."

Lynn had smiled and said, "I think they are good for each other."

They had both given the couple one last look and then had gone back to their own papers."

***

When they reached the red carpet, Aaron had gotten out of the limo first. The flash bulbs had gone off almost continuously as soon as he stepped out. After a minute or so, he reached in the limo to help Lynn out. They posed together for a minute or so and then started down the red carpet. Logan had sat beside Veronica and took her hand. He said, "Are you ready for this?"

Veronica had nervously said, "I don't have to talk, do I?"

Logan had said, "I will handle most of the questions Ronnie. They may ask you about your dress and what you thought of the show."

Veronica had then asked, "What do I say if they ask if we are a couple?"

Logan had said, "You could tell them you are just with me for the incredible sex."

Veronica had said, "So you want me to lie?"

Logan had playfully leered at her and said, "It doesn't have to be a lie."

Veronica had smiled at Logan and said quietly, "I'll keep it in mind."

Logan had looked quietly at her for a second and then he had signaled for the door to be opened. He had stepped out first and the flash bulbs had gone crazy. After a few seconds, he had reached inside to help Veronica out. He held her still for a few seconds letting her adjust to the bright flash bulbs. Then he had gently taken her elbow and escorted her slowly up the red carpet. He had pulled her to his side putting his hand on her lower back at the first marker for pictures.

The reporters were interested in Veronica as she was the first girl Logan had ever taken to a public function for one of his famous parents. He usually came alone. As they walked up the isle together reporters shouted questions like "How long have you been dating and Are you engaged?" Logan smoothly escorted Veronica up the red carpet. When the first interview marker came up, Logan stopped and easily turned Veronica towards the reporter. Logan was asked a few questions about his parents and the show and then finally the reporter asked about him and Veronica. Logan had smiled and said, "For now, I would like to keep my private life, well… private."

He had then escorted Veronica down the carpet towards his parents. He had stopped her at the second picture marker and smoothly turned her so she was facing him and he was facing her. Her back was partially to the camera. It showed off the smooth expanse of her back and Logan's hand remained possessively on her lower back. They looked at each other and then over to the camera. At the second interview site, Veronica answered a few questions about her dress and Logan about his suit when Lynn had interrupted the interview by waving them over to pose with her and Aaron. Logan had politely excused them and escorted Veronica over to where his parents were standing. The four of them standing together had caused a flurry of flashes. Logan had kept his hand on Veronica's back and she was grateful for that. She wasn't sure she could see after all the flashes.

Logan had taken Veronica into the building deftly missing the last interview spot as his parents arrived there at the same time as him. Veronica had been impressed and complimented him on his red carpet expertise. He had smiled and said, "Lots of practice Veronica, lots of practice."

Logan had stayed with Veronica at the beginning of the ball helping her mingle and introducing her to the people he knew and the ladies who worked with his mother at the fashion show. He told her that once the music started, he would have quite a few obligatory dances but he would come back and find her. She told him she would find a seat over by the band. Logan had laughed at her and hugged her to his side. He said, "Ronnie, you will be lucky if you get to sit down at all tonight. I am a guy so I get to choose who I dance with. You are a beautiful single woman and you will be sought after."

Logan was right. He stood with her as the first dance was for the board members of the foundation. His father danced with his mother. He took Veronica onto the dance floor for the second dance for the models and family of the board members. She fit perfectly in his arms and they moved well together. The photographers took a lot of pictures of them. They danced smoothly together and their attraction to each other was obvious.

After the second dance, Veronica lost track of Logan. She only saw him briefly on the dance floor as she was asked to dance every dance. She saw him dance with his mother and some of the ladies on the board of the foundation. She saw him dance by with a beautiful redhead who was caressing his chest and flirting with him. Veronica could see him putting distance between their bodies each time the redhead pressed herself to him. Veronica has smiled at him knowingly and he had smiled back at her when she was avoiding exploring hands on her backside.

The dance before intermission, Logan found Veronica and smoothly cut in stating this was their song. It was a slow romantic ballad. Veronica had looked up at Logan and said, "Our song?"

Logan had smiled down at Veronica and said, "'Well we are about to be engaged and all." He had batted his eyelashes at her and she had laughed up at him.

Logan pulled her closer and she had sighed in pleasure. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Still thinking my life is glamorous?"

Veronica had shaken her head and looked up at him seriously and said, "I am getting a newfound respect for you Logan Echolls."

Logan had looked seriously back at her and said quietly, "Not just for my dancing skills I hope?"

Veronica had said, "For a lot of things Logan."

He had nodded and said, "Thanks Ronnie."

To the people watching them dance, they looked like a young couple very much in love. They danced closely and they seemed to really enjoy each other.

Lynn and Aaron had watched the young couple. Both had done their duties dancing with board members and dignitaries. Veronica had handled herself very well. Aaron had danced with Veronica. He had pulled her close and had felt her resist. She had refused very politely to call him Aaron stating her father would not allow it. She had not responded to any of his advances or his flirting. It was obvious that she only thought of him as Logan's father. She didn't care about his movie star status. Part of Aaron was impressed and the other part not so impressed. Most of Logan's girlfriends had been open to his flirting and had responded to him. Logan had seen Veronica resist his father's flirting and pull away from him. He had always hated when his father flirted with his girlfriends and he knew a lot of girls dated him to meet his father. It was obvious to Logan that Veronica was still not impressed by who his parents were and had been his friend just for him. It made him doubly stupid to give up that friendship.

At intermission, Logan had gotten Veronica a drink and they had stood with other young people talking. Logan and Veronica had not corrected their assumption that they were dating. They had listened to the talk of oversea vacations, yachts, fashion, cars and gossip about famous people they knew. Veronica had leaned into Logan and he had supported her as they stood. Logan had not added much to the conversation, mostly listening. He had absently rubbed Veronica's back as she leaned into him. Lynn had looked over and noticed their comfort with each other and smiled. They were definitely growing closer.

Logan had walked Veronica to the dance floor when intermission was over. Veronica had said, "09ers from a different city."

Logan had smiled and said, "Hey are you talking about me?"

Veronica had shaken her head and said, "No Logan. I don't look at you like that anymore."

Logan had stopped and looked down at her. He put a hand to his chest and said, "I think that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

Veronica had pretended to look horrified and said, "Oh My God! Are you going to cry?"

He had burst out laughing and playfully pulled her into his arms and swung her around. Veronica had laughed up at him.

When the music started he skillfully twirled her away from him and then back into his arms. They were enjoying each other so they didn't notice how much attention they were getting.

After a few dances, Lynn had danced by and told them they shouldn't monopolize each other. Logan had said, "I'm already dancing with the most beautiful girl here Mom, why would I want to change partners?"

She had smiled at him and said, "Maybe Veronica wants to keep looking?"

He had mock frowned at his mother stating, "Funny Mom."

She had laughed and danced away.

He had looked down at her and playfully pouted, "You aren't still looking are you?"

Veronica had looked surprised for a second and then she had said quietly, "No, I am not still looking."

Logan had tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer.

In fact a lot of people were noticing the change in Logan. Usually he had an attitude. The make up and hair people did not want to deal with him. This year he was polite to everyone. The dignitaries and women on the board were pleasantly surprised at how respectful and funny he was. In the past, he acted like he didn't want to be dancing with them and was doing his duty. This year he asked them questions and seemed interested in their answers. He was charming and handsome. Lynn had told them Logan was in AP courses and had good grades in school. She told them about him wanting to be a stockbroker. She told them he had a thoroughly sweet girlfriend and she was right. This Veronica was quiet and shy and polite. It was obvious that Logan loved her. He was very attentive to her and seemed really happy to be with her. They had looked good together on the runway in their prom outfits and it had been so sweet when he kissed her hand and she blushed. That moment was one of the highlights of the runway show. They had real chemistry when they danced together. This was a different Logan. They could see a lot of Lynn in him.

Veronica was in shock. When Logan had leaned down and teasingly asked her if she was looking for someone else, it had hit her like a bolt of lightning. She was really happy with Logan and she wished they were dating for real. He had looked so hot today on the runway. She had felt the room heat up when he walked out with his shirt open. She had always known he was handsome, hot even. It's just she had never felt the urge to touch him and kiss him like she did today. She liked being in his arms, sitting next to him, having his hand on her back and dancing with him. God! When had this happened? When had she starting liking Logan Echolls? When had she started thinking of him as a boyfriend?

Logan was thinking his mother was an evil genius. He knew she had orchestrated this whole day to throw Logan together with Veronica. At first he thought his mother merely wanted to help Veronica feel better about herself and help him get his friendship back with Veronica. Now he was fairly sure she wanted to get them together as a couple. When he had seen Veronica standing there in that short skirt and open shirt he had wanted her, really wanted her. He wanted to touch her, kiss her and make love to her. When all the other guys had the same reaction, he had felt jealous. It wasn't just protective because she was his friend, he had been jealous. He didn't want anyone else looking at her or touching her. He had realized that he didn't want anyone else to date her.

When the guys realized she was with Logan, they had good naturedly teased him about how lucky he was. He looked down at Veronica and how she fit perfectly in his arms and he wished they were together as a couple.

He had watched her fend off the guys she danced with and when she had come back to him, he wanted it to be for real. He wanted her to belong to him and he wanted to belong to her.

This was such a mess. They still had so much between them. He had been such an ass to her and she couldn't even trust him enough to talk to him about it. She might even think he was one of the guys who raped her. His chest tightened at that thought. How could he think of touching her when she was probably so afraid after being violated. God this was really a mess!

Logan and Veronica danced with other partners for a few dances and then gravitated back to each other. A slow romantic ballad was playing. Veronica leaned into Logan and he pulled her closer. She had leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Can we sneak away Logan?"

He had looked down at her in shock. Then she met his eyes and whispered throatily, "I'm starved. Can we order room service?"

He realized she was teasing him and he tried to look angry but his lips twitched. She was just so cute!

Veronica saw he was only pretending to be angry and she pouted sweetly stating, "I haven't eaten in hours. You wouldn't want your girlfriend to faint, would you?"

Logan had broken down and smiled at her. He looked at his watch and said, "It's after midnight. I think we can safely leave without upsetting anyone."

They had finished the dance and then he had escorted her over to his mother. He had told her they were going back to the hotel and were going to order room service. She had smiled at them and hugged Veronica and then Logan. She had said, "I will see you later. I hope you had fun."

They had both assured her they did. Logan had taken her hand and pulled her towards the exit. He said, "Did you want to watch a movie while we wait for room service?"

Veronica had smiled and said, "Sure, that would be great."

They had ordered room service and watched a movie. Veronica had changed into shorts and a t shirt. Logan had just removed his jacket and tie. Once her stomach was full, she snuggled into Logan and watched the movie. Part way through the movie Veronica had fallen asleep and leaned against Logan's chest. He had held her there until the end of the movie and then had carried her into her bedroom. He had placed her under the covers and gently kissed her forehead.

He had left her there and went into his own room to shower. When he finished showering, he had heard his parents come in and go into their room. His mother had come to say goodnight and had talked to him for a few minutes about the fundraiser. It had been a great success and she was very happy. Logan hugged her and told her he loved her. She had checked on Veronica and then went to bed. Logan had gone to bed.

***

Veronica had arrived in his room about nine am. She was dressed and her hair was wet so she had obviously showered. She bounced on the end of his bed and Logan lifted his head to look at her. He said tiredly, "Ronnie, why are you bouncing on my bed so early in the morning?"

Veronica smiled and said, "It's practically afternoon Logan.

Logan had looked over at the clock and moaned. He had put his pillow over his head and said with his voice muffled, "Nine oclock Ronnie? Go back to bed."

He feels the pillow being pulled away and he opens his eyes to see Veronica's face above his. She is smiling at him. She says, "I'm wide awake."

He reaches up and grabs her shoulders. He pulls her over him onto the bed beside him. Veronica squeals as Logan wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. He buries his face in her neck and mumbles, "Need more sleep."

Veronica holds her breath momentarily. The feeling of Logan's arms around her, his face pressed in her neck and his body pressed to hers shocks her. Although she is fully dressed, Logan is only wearing boxers. God he feels so good and he smells so good. Logan nuzzles her neck and Veronica's eyes close. She hums in pleasure. Veronica turns her head giving him access to her neck. Logan kisses up her neck to behind her ear. Veronica moans quietly when he finds that place behind her ear that makes her eyes roll back in her head. Logan leans up and places his lips over hers. Logan coaxes her lips open and then deepens the kiss. He is surprised when Veronica responded and met his tongue with hers. God the girl could kiss.

Logan moans and turns onto his back pulling Veronica to rest against him. He says, "Give me a minute to wake up and I'll take you out for breakfast."

Veronica snuggles next to him and says, "One minute Logan. I'm starved."

Veronica lay next to Logan enjoying the view of his naked chest and abdomen. Logan lay quietly enjoying holding Veronica in his arms.

********

_Thank you for the great feedback and for reading this story. _

_You know what to do......_


	9. Chapter 9

_Story so far: Logan and Duncan overhear Veronica at Lilly's graveside. They learn she has cancer and is dying. They also learn she can prove Abel Kunz didn't kill Lilly. In the hospital, Logan ends up rushing into Veronica's room begging her not to go to Lilly and to stay because he needs her. Logan once Veronica's heart rate rises professes he knows she is going to get better. She does and while she is recuperating at home, Logan does some soul searching and decides he needs to make changes. Logan worried about how Veronica is taking that Duncan and Meg are dating talks to her in the hallway at school. The rumors have them dating. Logan frustrated meets with Veronica at a burger bar to discuss how to handle all the rumors about them. To Logan's chagrin a tabloid publishes a picture of him and Veronica at the restaurant. Now the rumors at school are even worse. Lynn Echolls invites Veronica to be a part of the fundraiser fashion show and dance. At school on Monday, Veronica walks up and kisses Logan in first period. Logan goes along with it but is waiting after school to find out what is going on. Now back to the story......._

Logan is leaning against his Xterra waiting for Veronica to meet with him. He is ignoring the looks of his classmates. He hears a female voice say, "I am here as directed captain."

He looks up from his introspection of the ground and sees Veronica standing in front of him. She has a teasing expression on her face. Logan smiles at her.

Veronica's heart skips looking at Logan. He looks so sexy leaning against his car.

Logan stayed leaning against his car and wiggled his finger for Veronica to come over to him. He figured since she got him into this situation, she could come over to him.

Veronica smiles slowly at Logan and pulls her book bag off her shoulder. She keeps eye contact with him walking over and standing right in front of him. She leans against him; her chest and hips pressed against him as he leans on his car.

Logan responds by wrapping his arms around her and looking down at her with his dark eyes questioning.

Veronica presses her chest and body even closer and wraps her arms around him. She tilts her head back to look up at him.

To the many onlookers, it looks like any guy greeting his girlfriend. This though was the newest IT couple of Neptune High. Last year they were enemies. This year she had almost died from cancer and he had realized how much he loved her. The girls thought it was romantic. The guys thought she was hot so it wasn't a surprise that Logan was dating her.

Logan puts his hand on her cheek and caresses her soft skin gently. His face softens as he looks at her beautiful face. He questions her quietly, "What is going on Ronnie? Why have you made my best friend mad at me?"

Veronica looks up at Logan for a few seconds thinking. She pulls her arms out from around him and slides them up his chest to his shoulders where she caresses his shoulders as she talks to him. Meeting his gaze, Veronica says quietly, "I want to talk to you about Lilly, Duncan, Meg, your mother's matchmaking and what happened to us last year."

Logan looks down at her. He slides his hand around the back of her head and then down her neck to the middle of her back. His face is serious as he looks down at her. He says, "Good Veronica. I'm ready whenever you are."

Veronica looks seriously back at Logan. She nods and says, "First I have a question to ask you and I need an honest answer from you."

Logan says, "Go ahead."

Veronica meets his gaze; her blue eyes boring into his brown. She takes a deep breath and asks, "What do you hope will happen after we have our talk?"

Logan looks closely at Veronica's expression. He pauses for a few seconds and then says, "I really only want to give you the opportunity to tell me about how my behavior affected you. I hadn't really thought about what would happen after."

He pauses thinking and then adds, "I guess it depends on what is said. We have a lot of issues to discuss."

Veronica nods and then questions, "Is that all you want Logan?"

Logan frowns a little in thought. He finally says, "What are you asking me Veronica?"

Sighing quietly, Veronica starts again, "OK, just for a minute forget my cancer; forget all that happened between us since Lilly died; forget that you were with Lilly and I was with Duncan……."

Logan looks at Veronica and nods in understanding.

Veronica continues, "Could you see yourself dating me?"

Surprised, Logan looks at Veronica and their eyes lock. He sees the hope and fear in hers. He tightens his arms around her pulling her even closer to his body and says honestly, "Even with everything between us Veronica, I still want that, more than anything."

Veronica's eyes get watery and she says, "Me too Logan."

Logan lowers his head and kisses her. Veronica immediately responds, parting her lips and putting her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Logan pulls Veronica closer and he gently pushes his tongue in to tangle with hers.

When they hear the whistles and cat calls, they pull apart slightly. The students watching can see the passion and strong feelings between them.  
Logan leans his forehead against hers and smiles, "Perhaps a more private locale would be in order?"

Eyes shining, Veronica says, "Let's go."

Logan reaches back and opens the passenger door of his Xterra. He puts his hand gently on her back and ushers her into her seat. After closing her door, he walks around and gets in his door. He looks up as he starts the car and sees many students openly watching them.

***

They end up at the beach sitting on the tailgate of Logan's car sitting side by side.

Veronica turns partially towards him and starts. She tells him of her pain when Duncan broke up with her without explanation. She describes her dreams of marrying Duncan and being Lilly's sister and how when the dream crashed so violently and suddenly, she was devastated. She says she now knows that Lilly had found out they might be blood sisters. She talks about how much she misses Lilly and how Lilly was everything to her and how lonely she was when Lilly died.

Logan talks about his anger at Veronica for telling Lilly about Yolanda and how he felt betrayed by her. He says that he now knows that it wasn't Veronica's fault he and Lilly broke up and he knows that Lilly was seeing Weevil. He says how he has now accepted that he and Lilly were over and how he came back from TJ and wrote her the note.

Veronica is surprised that he was in Neptune the day Lilly died and she asks him what happened to the note and shot glass. Logan describes seeing Lily at the car wash and leaving it in her car.

Logan talks about how he is not close to Aaron. His voice is quiet as he talks about his respect for Jake Kane and how he is a second father to him. He talks about how devastated Duncan was and how when Mr. Mars went after Jake it was like a personal attack on his family.

He talks about how angry he was when Veronica didn't stay with him and Duncan. In the confusion after Lilly's murder and Duncan's slide into zombie land, Logan needed some stability and he had thought it would be Veronica. It seemed like she was betraying Lilly. He tells her how he convinced himself that she never cared for Lilly and them and how she was using them because of their money and status.

He takes her hand and tells her he knows it isn't true but in his grief and pain, he felt like it was. He tells her that he has now realized that it was Veronica that held them together. He tells her he has gotten a little smarter and he has realized that people like her are rare and you have to keep them in your life. He tells her that he knows now that he needs her in his life and he wants to be a support to her too.

Veronica tells him about her pain when everyone turned against her and how lonely she was. Her pain at seeing her own family fall apart and her beloved dad get ousted. She describes some of the things people said to her and how she felt shredded inside.

She talks about how much she needed him and how his words of hate and looks of hate cut her deeply. Logan gently takes her hand while he listens.

She stops for a few minutes when she gets to the night of Shelley's party. She gets off the tailgate and walks to the water's edge.

Logan can feel the waves of anguish and pain rolling off her as he stands behind her. He feels pain in his gut at the thought of his part in what happened to her. He doesn't know if he can listen to her tell the story of her rape but he knows it is important that he does.

Veronica looks over the waves and feels Logan come to stand behind her. She knows she has to tell Logan what happened to her but she just doesn't know if she can. What if it changes how he feels about her? She feels his arms come around her from behind.

Logan sees Veronica shaking and he can't take seeing her in so much pain. He goes up and puts his arms around her. He pulls her close to him and hugs her to his body. He says, "Ronnie. I know a good part of what happened to you at Shelley's party last year."

He feels her stiffen and try to pull away and he holds her tight. He says, "Although I was angry with you and thought I hated you, I never meant for you to be …." Logan stops unable to say the word out loud.

Logan knows he has to continue so he says, "Violated. I mean I sure didn't mind you being humiliated by the salt lick but I never thought it would go so far."

Logan takes a deep breath and says, "I am to blame though. I made it OK to hurt you. The others were just following my lead and hurting you became our fun."

Veronica is crying and Logan feels like his insides are being torn out. He chokes out, "I don't think I can find words to say how deeply and truly sorry I am about what happened to you. I may not have been one of the guys who raped you but I am to blame for you being hurt."

Veronica curls into a tiny ball and Logan sits on the sand and pulls her into his arms. She is so small and Logan feels so protective of her. He knows that he was the leader and it is him that has to take responsibility.

Logan holds her while she cries and he wishes that he could take away her pain. He wishes it had never happened. He wishes he could have a do over and do it right. He knows he can't and he has to accept what he has done and do better in the future.

It just seems so wrong that she has to hurt so deeply because of what he did. It is hard to live with. Sometimes he thinks about how ignorant he was last year and how easy it was to not deal with his conscience. He still can't believe how far he let himself fall.

After a while Veronica stops crying and just lies quietly in Logan's arms. It feels so good to be held by him. She feels so protected and cared for. She hasn't talked to anyone about the rape and it is a huge relief to know that Logan knows.

Veronica starts to talk. She tells Logan about taking the drink and then how everything got fuzzy.

She feels Logan stiffen and he questions, "You were drugged?"

Veronica tells him how she can't remember anything and how she woke up in the room missing her underwear, sore and bloody. She tells him about going to Sheriff Lamb and what he said to her. She tells him about her car and what Madison did to it. She starts crying again when she talks about having to go to the doctor for the morning after pill and being tested for STDs. She is quiet for a few minutes. Logan wants to ask but just stays silent. He gently rubs her back and keeps holding her close to him.

Veronica finally continues her voice barely a whisper as she tells Logan that the doctor called her back and told her she had Chlamydia. She talks about how dirty she felt and how she walked down the hall at school and when guys laughed at her, she wondered if they had been with her. She tells Logan one night she just cut her hair off and cut up her old clothes. She talks about worrying that she was pregnant and how relieved she was when she got her period even though she knew after taking the morning after pill she shouldn't get pregnant. She talks about the rumors at school about her and how guys kept coming up to her asking for quickies and blow jobs. Each time she wondered if they had already been with her. She says she decided not to take it anymore.

She is quiet a few minutes and then tells Logan that she even wondered if he were one of the guys who raped her. Especially after some of the things he said to her about how many guys she had been with and her diseases.

Veronica feels Logan start to shake and she pulls back a little to look at him. She is shocked to find he is crying. She puts her arms around him and says, "Logan, I know it wasn't you. I know you couldn't. It's just that you hated me so much." Veronica trails off.

Logan sets Veronica gently on the sand and gets up. He walks away from her and looks out at the sea. His psychiatrist had told him that he had to listen to her story and support her. Logan knew in his head it would be hard. He just doesn't know if he can handle the emotions he is feeling right now. He has never felt so much remorse or pain and he doesn't know what to do. When Veronica described what happened to her, he thought he could handle her story. When she talked about thinking he had raped her, so many emotions had risen in Logan, he didn't know if he could keep them bottled up inside.

He stripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and ran into the surf. Just as he got to his waist and was going to dive in, he felt Veronica land on his back. He felt her arms go around his neck and he heard her say, "No Logan, No."

He put his arms up to pull her arms from around his neck. She held on with her arms and tightened her legs around him. He tried to push her away but she would not let go. His frustration rose and he yelled, "Veronica let me go."

Veronica continued to hold Logan close and she whispered in his ear. "Logan, don't go. I need you. I love you."

Logan had stopped trying to break Veronica's hold and had been still for a second. Veronica had kept whispering, "Don't go I need you. I love you."

Logan had collapsed and they had fallen in the waist deep water. Veronica had grabbed Logan and pulled him to the shallows.

She had held him close to her while he cried. He sobbed out how he could never deserve someone like her and she was too good for him and how she would be better off without him. He cried about how broken he was and how he was so afraid he would be like his father. He said he was a monster and he hated what he was.

He told her that he had felt like he had been kicked when he overhead her telling Lilly about her cancer and how she was going to die. He said when he saw her in the hospital room he couldn't handle that she was not going to be around. He said he realized what a fool he had been and how much he really needed her. He told her about seeing her open her eyes and look up at the ceiling and how her heart rate slowed down and he knew she was seeing Lilly. He told her he had run and grabbed her and begged her to stay. He sobbed when he told her that he thought he had lost her.

Then he told her about overhearing what happened to her at Shelley's party and how he had driven to the beach to think. He said he knew then that he had to change because he couldn't live like he was anymore. He told her about going to his mother and how he told her what he had become. She had gotten him professional help and he had totally opened up to his psychiatrist. He told her how he wished he were dead instead of Lilly and he wished he could take Veronica's place and die instead of her. Veronica held him and he put his head on her chest and let her soothe him.

Veronica is shocked. When she had told Logan that she thought he might have raped her, he had stiffened and started crying. She watched as his emotions overtook him and he started to run into the ocean. She knew he was going to swim until he couldn't anymore. She knew he wasn't thinking straight. She knew he was in danger. She had run to him and grabbed him. She had held on as tight as she could and prayed that his reluctance to hurt her physically would allow her to hold him at the shore. She had told him she loved him, he had collapsed. He had poured out his heart to her. Veronica had not realized how much Logan had hated himself. She had no idea of how much his father had damaged him and how low his self esteem had really been.

Veronica had been shocked when he told her about thinking she saw Lilly. Veronica had a dream about Lilly when she was sick. In her dream she was on a raft with Lilly and they were floating and talking. Lilly had made her go back.

Veronica was blown away that her cancer had been the last straw for Logan and he had decided he had to change. She had heard the rumors that he had changed when he found out about her cancer but she had not put much credence in them.

Logan had finally stood up and pulled Veronica up with him. He had looked down at her in her wet clothes. She apparently had not had time to kick off her shoes before she had run into the surf after him. He picked up his shirt and put it on and pulled Veronica to his car. He wrapped her in a blanket and put her in the front seat. He got in the driver's seat and started the vehicle putting on the heater. He drove her to her apartment. They were silent.

When they got to her apartment, she looked over at Logan. He was sitting behing the wheel looking shell shocked. He said, "This open and honest thing is tiring Veronica."

Veronica had smiled. She opened the door of the car and went around to the driver's side. She opened the door and grabbed Logan's hand. She said, "Come on in. We both need to shower and then I think we should order something."

Logan said, "Maybe I should just go home."

Veronica said, "Logan. I am scared too but the door is open now and it is too late to try and close it."

Logan had looked at her and then got out of his car. He had grabbed his bag with spare clothes and followed her up to her apartment.

***

_Another tough conversation is coming..... Why does like have to be so tough for them? _

_Push the button when you're ready....._


	10. Chapter 10

_Story so far: Logan and Duncan overhear Veronica at Lilly's graveside. They learn she has cancer and is dying. They also learn she can prove Abel Kunz didn't kill Lilly. In the hospital, Logan ends up rushing into Veronica's room begging her not to go to Lilly and to stay because he needs her. Logan once Veronica's heart rate rises professes he knows she is going to get better. She does and while she is recuperating at home, Logan does some soul searching and decides he needs to make changes. Logan worried about how Veronica is taking that Duncan and Meg are dating talks to her in the hallway at school. The rumors have them dating. Logan frustrated meets with Veronica at a burger bar to discuss how to handle all the rumors about them. To Logan's chagrin a tabloid publishes a picture of him and Veronica at the restaurant. Now the rumors at school are even worse. Lynn Echolls invites Veronica to be a part of the fundraiser fashion show and dance. At school on Monday, Veronica walks up and kisses Logan in first period. Logan goes along with it but is waiting after school to find out what is going on. They talk at the beach and Logan breaks down sharing with Veronica why he decided to change his life. Now back to the story......._

When they got to her apartment, she looked over at Logan. He was sitting in the driver's seat looking forward. He said, "This open and honest thing is tiring Veronica."

Veronica had smiled wryly. Without answering, she opened the door of the car and went around to the driver's side. She opened his door and grabbed Logan's hand. He looks over at her as she says, "Come on in. We both need to shower and then I think we should order something."

Tiredly Logan said, "Maybe I should just go home."

Her face gently with understand, Veronica squeezes Logan's hand, "Logan. I am scared too but the door is open now and it is too late to try and close it."

Meeting her gaze Logan sees the honesty and the emotions. He sighed a little and then got out of his car. He smiles weakly at her and sees her equally tired smile. Grabbing his bag with spare clothes from the back seat, Logan followed her up to her apartment.

Veronica unlocks the door to her apartment and bends down to greet Back Up. Her big pit bull had immediately liked Logan and the feeling had been mutual. Veronica had laughingly pushed Logan to the bathroom and had instructed him not to use up all the hot water.

She had taken Back Up out to the beach quickly and when Logan had emerged from the bathroom all dressed and fresh, she had gone in instructing Logan to order them something to eat.

Logan had looked at the note on the kitchen counter from Keith stating he was going to be back in a couple of days. He gazed around the small apartment and he had shaken his head. He could not believe that anyone could live in a small place like this. His bedroom suite was larger. He dialed his phone and ordered Chinese. He looked on a bill on the table and gave the address.

Veronica came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a shirt. She came into the kitchen and Logan told her he ordered Chinese. She smiled and said, "Perfect." She set two plates on the table and got them both a glass of ice water.

Veronica went over to Logan and looks down at the floor. She says her voice tinged with a little fear, "Does knowing what happened to me," she pauses imperceptibly, and about the STD change how you feel about me?"

Logan feels a pain in his gut at how she feels less about herself because of what happened to her. He takes her face in his hands and says earnestly, "No Veronica, No."

He looks into her eyes ensuring she sees the truth in his eyes. He says firmly, "I think you are sexy and I am very attracted to you." He pauses so she has a chance to absorb his statement.

Logan continues, "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable and I want to make sure that anything that happens between us makes you feel good."

Veronica remains silent looking at Logan. Logan gently puts his forehead to her keeping eye contact. He says genuinely, "Promise me Ronnie that you will be open and honest with me about how you are feeling and what you need physically and emotionally. I want to help you."

Veronica gets teary and she bites her bottom lip. She says, "Thank you Logan."

He pulls her into his arms and holds her close to him. He gently rubs her back. Veronica held in his arms absorbs his warmth and lets herself relax into his soothing touch.

After a few minutes, Veronica pulls away and says, "We still have a lot to talk about but…" She trails off. She pulls away slightly and looks up at Logan her eyes and face soft with emotion.

She tilts her head and looks up at him, their eyes making contact. She continues, "I think we should remind ourselves of a few of the good things about being together before we go back to talking out our problems."

Logan smiles down at her. Sliding his hands down to her hips, Logan lifts her up to sit on to the counter. Veronica immediately opens her legs and pulls him closer. She gently puts her hands on his chest and slides them up his chest back around his neck. Keeping eye contact, she pulls his head closer. Veronica lifts her face for his kiss.

Taking her unspoken invitation, Logan's lips cover hers. Sighing happily, Veronica relaxes into the kiss. She parts her lips and Logan slips his tongue in to touch hers. Veronica's eyes close. She participates fully in the kiss.

Heart racing, Logan breaks the kiss and presses soft kisses down her jaw to her neck. Both teens take slow breaths to control their breathing. Veronica tilts her head giving him easier access to the soft skin on her neck. Her hands have slid down to his chest and they are slowly caressing his chest and abdomen.

Logan slides his hands from her back to her abdomen and caresses the soft skin under her shirt. He slides his hand up her abdomen to just below her bra and she puts her arms back around his neck pulling his head to her. They kiss deeply, tongues exploring and touching. Logan slides one hand over her breast and teases her nipple through her bra. He feels Veronica's legs pull him closer.

The door bell rings and Back Up rushes to the door to protect.

Logan pulls away from Veronica and looks down at her. Her hair is mussed, her lips are red and her eyes have darkened with passion. She looks beautiful. He sighs and says, "Supper is here."

Veronica slides off the counter and orders Back Up to sit. She grabs his collar. Logan opens the door to get the Chinese food and pay.

Logan hands Veronica the bag containing the food. She opens the cartons and puts them out on the counter. He sits by his place setting and watches her. He is surprised by how passionate she is with him. He feels so much more with her than he does with other girls.

The two teenagers eat in silence both thinking about what happened today. It has been an emotionally demanding conversation and they have talked about so many of their issues. Logan is blown away by the honesty between them. He has never had this open a conversation with a girl before.

Veronica finishes eating. She stands up and walks around the counter to stand beside Logan. She purposefully takes Logan's hand and leads him over to the couch. She says, "I think before we go on we should go back over what we have talked about so far. Is there anything you have questions about or want to further talk about?"

Both teenagers sit down and turn partially to face each other. Logan looks at Veronica and takes her hands in his larger ones. He says quietly, "I have to talk to you about the night of Shelley's party." He looks down at their hands and then looks up at her.

He confesses, "I was one of the guys who brought drugs to Shelley's party. I had brought it from TJ when Luke, Dick and I went. I don't know how you got your drugs. I took one of mine and gave the other one to Duncan. After the salt lick, I left with some freshman. I had no idea what happened to you."

Veronica sees the strong emotions in Logan. She easily reads the guilt on his face and in his body posture. She thinks about how much it means to her that he feels badly about his part in that night. None of the other 09ers involved has shown any remorse for what they did or what they didn't do. To Veronica standing back and letting it happen to her is almost as bad as doing it. She looks up at Logan who is watching her reaction to his confession.

"I know all this Logan," she says quietly.

Logan looks shocked and says, "You know?"

Veronica looks down at their joined hands and rubs her fingers over the veins on the back of his hand. Looking up to meet his gaze she explains, "Yes Logan. I may not remember what happened but I made it my business to find out exactly who was involved."

Logan looks over to the window and then back to Veronica. Logan's voice is choked. He says, "I don't think I will ever be able to think of that time without this pain in my chest. I caused it to happen to you. How can you even look at me?"

Veronica squeezes his hand and says, "Logan, you may be their leader but each of those guys that raped me, made that decision on their own. They have to answer for what they did."

Veronica pulls one of her hands out of Logan's and puts it up to his forehead. She slowly brushes the hair away from his forehead where it has fallen without the normal gel to hold it up. She says, "I can see you have changed Logan. I liked the young Logan and I really like the Logan you are now."

She meets his gaze saying honestly, "I haven't totally forgiven you for what happened but I am trying."

Logan released Veronica's hand and pulls her to his chest wrapping his arms around her. He says, "That is more than I deserve Veronica and more than I ever hoped for."

Veronica wraps her arms around Logan's waist and hugs him. They revel in the comfort between them for a few moments.

Logan pulls away and says, "I have to ask you this Ronnie. Are you behind what is happening to the 09ers lately?"

Veronica looks at Logan her face bland, says, "If I am?"

"I was just wondering if these were the guys that raped you," Logan answers.

Veronica her sharp eyes noting the look of retribution on his face counsels, "Logan, I truly don't want you involved."

Logan says seriously, "They hurt you."

Veronica says, "In different ways."

Logan narrows his gaze at her. He says, "What do you mean?"

Veronica says, "There are different degrees of guilt."

Logan looks at her carefully.

Veronica smiles a small predatory smile. She smirks, "I will get justice in my own way."

Logan's eyes widen at her look and he realizes that the 09ers involved should be very worried. As he thinks about it he realizes that Veronica has taken away the most important things in their lives. Dick is very concerned about his image and he is the laughing stock of the school. Luke will never play baseball again. Sean will not go to college and the truth about his background has come out. John will not be Valedictorian and he has disgraced his family name. Logan frowns as he wonders how many more were involved.

Seeing the direction of his thoughts, Veronica wraps her arms around his neck and says, "You have to let me do this my way. Why don't you focus on replacing those memories with more pleasant ones?"

"That would be my pleasure," he tells her as he leans down and kisses her.

When Logan pulls back to look at Veronica, she is straddling him and they are face to face. He says heavily, "God Ronnie, what you do to me."

She leans in and gently kisses his chin. She pulls back and looks at him thoughtfully. "It seems so weird to be kissing you and yet so right."

Logan leans his forehead against hers and says, "I know what you mean."

They stay leaning on each other forehead to forehead each thinking about what has happened between them.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Logan regretfully breaks the moment of peace between them. "Ronnie, we need to talk about Duncan."

As Logan expected, Veronica withdraws slightly at his words. Logan holds her hips firmly in place and points out, "He is my best friend and your relationship with him ended badly through no fault of either of yours."

Veronica looks at the window and then after a pause looks back at Logan making eye contact so he understands what she has to tell him, "I don't love him anymore."

Logan persists, "He still loves you. His mother told him you were his sister and not to tell you or it would break up his family. Then after Lilly died, he didn't want to cause his parents any more pain. Can't you understand that?"

Surprising Logan, Veronica shakes her head slightly saying bluntly, "Actually I don't."

Logan is surprised. He thought Veronica would always try to understand and excuse Duncan's behavior. Veronica's voice brings Logan back to their conversation, "He thought I was his sister and he let people hurt me. I can't look at him the same way I used to." She pauses and then says harshly, "Now I see a guy who raped me."

Logan flinches and starts to protest. Veronica interrupts saying firmly, "He is no different to me than the other guys who raped me".

When Logan goes to protest, Veronica interrupts again, "He thought I was his sister and he had sex with me. I was totally unconscious."

Veronica looks directly into Logan's eyes. She says, "Had you been with me that day Logan, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Logan continues to plead his best friend's case. He says, "Ronnie, I gave him a shot of GHB. He wasn't himself."

Veronica takes a deep breath in and slowly and audibly lets it out. She sits unmoving for a few seconds and then says, "I know Logan. I know."

When Logan goes to talk again, she puts her fingers on his lips. He quiets and sits watching her. She is obviously thinking about what to say next.

Logan's brown eyes watch her carefully. Veronica moves her fingers from his lips and she caresses his eye brows, nose, cheeks, chin and finally his lips with just the tips of her index finger. Logan waits.

Finally she leans back a little and puts her palms on Logan's chest. She looks up at him and says quietly, "Meg is pregnant."

Logan's eyes widen. He had not been expecting her to drop that bomb. He thinks and then says, "Duncan is the father?"

Veronica nods, "Yes."

Logan asks, "Does he know?"

Veronica nods again and continues to hold his gaze. She says, "He does."

Logan is quiet for a minute thinking. Then he clarifies, "He is ignoring Meg and going after you even though she is having his baby?

Veronica nods again. Logan leans his head back on the couch and is silent. Veronica leans forward and puts her head on his chest. After a few moments she tells him, "Meg doesn't know what to do. She thinks her parents will kick her out when they find out and Duncan won't talk to her."

Logan puts his arms around her and says, "What can we do to help her?"

Veronica sits up and looks at Logan. She sees he is sincere. Her heart melts at his obvious concern for Meg and her baby. She leans forward and kisses him lightly saying, "Now that is why I love you Logan."

He looks at her and he says earnestly, "'God I love you too Ronnie." He puts his hands on both sides of her face and kisses her showing her how much she means to him.

***

Curled up at his side relaxing with her head on his chest and his arms around her, Veronica hears his voice rumble under her cheek, "Ronnie."

She groans and pulls away to look at him. "What is it Logan?"

He looks at her seriously and questions, "Did you pretend to date me so Duncan would give up and maybe go back to Meg?"

Puzzled, Veronica frowns at Logan and says, "No I was clear with Duncan that I don't want him back. He knows we are done."

Now Logan looks puzzled. He asks, "Then why did you kiss me in front of everyone at school today? Why did you give them the idea we were a couple?"

Veronica hears his tone and smiles a small smile. It astounds her sometimes that Logan who has girls flirting with him all the time and throwing themselves at him would be surprised that she would kiss him.

Logan seeing her smile is confused.

Pausing Veronica thinks about how to word what she needs to tell him. She looks at his handsome face. Those wonderful brown eyes are searching her face for the answer to his questions. She briefly wonders if he has any idea how much his eyes affect her.

Logan unable to interpret the expressions crossing her face says, "Ronnie?"

"Do you remember when we were dancing together at the ball and your mother danced by and told us not to monopolize each other?" Veronica questions.

Thinking back Logan does remember. He nods.

Encouraged, Veronica continues, "Your mom teased you that I might be looking for someone."

Still in the dark, Logan nods in remembrance.

Veronica continues, "You looked at me and teasingly asked me if I was still looking for someone."

Logan nods again puzzled.

"It hit me like a lightning bolt. I wasn't looking at other guys because I was happy with you. I wished you were my boyfriend," she clarifies.

Thinking aloud Logan says slowly, "So you just came up and kissed me at school because you want to be a couple?"

She bites her lip at the almost comical look of surprise that crosses his face. When it becomes obvious that Logan is speechless, Veronica explains, "I had decided not to date anyone until I am cancer free. I thought I would focus on school and when I was cleared, I would get a job and try to save for college. I thought it would not be fair to date anyone and saddle them with my cancer."

Logan is watching her closely and listening intently. She looks him in the eye and says, "I realized that what I feel for you is special and I would be stupid to let it pass without seeing what could come of it."

His eyes darken as he takes in what she is telling him. She finishes, "I wish the timing was better and I was cured of cancer before I met someone I wanted to be with but I can't change how I feel."

She leans in and kisses his cheek towards his ear and says her breath warm on the sensitive area by his ear, "I want to be your girlfriend. I want to touch you and kiss you." Veronica leans away slightly and puts her hand up to his cheek. She runs her hand over his cheek to behind his neck. She leans in and says against his lips, "I don't want any other girls to touch you."

Logan feels his heart jump in his chest at her touch and words. His mind is racing trying to process that Veronica, a girl too good for him, inexplicably wants to be with him. He sits frozen not sure he could move right now even if his life depended on it. He has never been so deeply and utterly shocked.

When Logan doesn't move or respond, Veronica pulls back and looks at him. She sees his profound surprise. She says a little sarcastically, "Logan at this point, you are supposed to tell me you feel the same way and then you are supposed to kiss me."

Logan is startled out of his surprise at her tone. He shakes his head a little as if to clear it. Smiling at how she is chastising him for being too slow, he puts his hand behind her head and pulls her head to his. He kisses her. Never let it be said that Logan Echolls can't hold his own in the kissing a girl senseless department.

****

Veronica when she can think again says, "You were supposed to tell me you felt the same way and then kiss me."

Logan smirks at her and leans in to nuzzle her neck. He says obediently, "I feel lucky to just be your friend. I didn't dream that I could be your boyfriend. I want to be able to touch you and be with you. I don't want the other guys to go near you."

Eyes sparkling, Veronica happily points out, "Then your mom's evil plan worked."

Logan looks at Veronica and pronounces, "I will never again badmouth my mother. She is a genius."

Veronica smiles and says, "We have to find a way to thank her.

Logan says looking at her mouth, "Later, we'll think about it later." He lowers his head to kiss her.

****

Veronica lies beside her new boyfriend. Her hand is gently caressing his chest. His t shirt is so soft and fits tightly across his chest. She is so content to just be with him, in his arms. Knowing they have one more issue to talk about she says, "Logan there are some things you need to know about my cancer."

Logan immediately says, "It doesn't matter."

Veronica's hand stills on his chest. She lifts her head and looks at him. She says, "Please listen Logan. It is only fair you know what you are getting into."

Logan meets her gaze and sees her concern.

Veronica tries to pull away from him but he tightens his arms and holds her to him. He says, "Don't pull away Ronnie. Tell me what you have to but stay with me."

Relaxing a little Veronica says matter of fact, "The cancer I have is a bad one. The odds are not in my favor Logan."

He says definitively, "You'll make it."

Veronica frowns and says, "Logan, you don't know that."

Logan puts his hand behind her head and looks into her eyes. He says seriously, "Yes I do Ronnie. I know you are going to be one of the ones who survives it."

Veronica half smiles at Logan and says, "The chemotherapy has some serious side effects. It may have damaged my heart and I may never be able to have children."

Logan shakes his head and says, "I don't care Ronnie."

Veronica sighs frustrated. She says, "Logan, don't just minimize the problems."

Logan takes her face in his hands. He looks at her closely and says, "Ronnie if I were the one with the cancer would you still want to date me knowing the potential problems?"

Veronica sighs again and admits, "Yes Logan I would."

Logan says, "So why aren't I allowed to feel the same?"

Veronica looks at Logan and finally says, "I just don't want your feelings of guilt to influence you."

"It isn't that Ronnie." Logan says quietly. "What I feel for you is not motivated by guilt. It is much deeper than that."

Veronica puts her hands on Logan's face and then runs them through his hair. She says, "You can't pretend it's not there Logan. It's a real possibility the cancer could come back. The reality is I need blood work and scans and… it's not easy."

Logan says seriously, "Ronnie I want to be there for you. Whether we are dating or not, I will be there and if you are sick, it will hurt me."

Veronica says, "There is a difference between being friends and dating Logan. It hurt me to lose Lilly but I can't imagine the loss for you."

Logan looks at her thinking about how to word what he knows, "Ronnie loving someone has no guarantees. We both know that from Lilly. No one knows how much time they have."

Determined for him to hear everything she has to say, Veronica continues, "Logan you have to think about it. Dating almost any other girl will be easier. You have already been through a lot losing Lilly and …"

Logan puts his finger over her lips. He says, "Enough for now Ronnie. I promise I will give it more thought."

Veronica nods and says, "Thank you."

He pulls her back down into his arms and wraps his arms around her. She snuggles contentedly into his embrace and they both just relax with each other.

****

Eventually Logan says, "I have one more thing we need to talk about."

Veronica sighs and says, "OK"

Logan says, "At Lilly's grave you apologized to her for not finding her killer and then you mentioned a traffic ticket."

Veronica looks at Logan and says, "Yes."

Logan says definitively, "I need to see that ticket Ronnie."

Veronica stares at Logan for a minute. He meets her gaze but says nothing.

Veronica pulls away from Logan and gets off the couch. She pulls her lap top out of her messenger bag. Logan watches as she turns it on and types in her password. She moves the mouse and clicks opening the file Lilly's murder. She walks over to Logan who is now sitting up and hands him her computer. She says quietly, "This is everything I have on Lilly's murder."

He looks at her and takes her computer from her. He sees her trust in him and he is overwhelmed. Veronica goes to the kitchen and gets Back Up's leash. She looks briefly at Logan and then leaves the apartment with Back Up excitedly jumping around her.

Logan watches Veronica leave. turning his attention to the computer screen in front of him, he looks at all the file folders. There is one on each Kane, Abel Kuntz, Weevil and even him. He opens the one marked Lilly.

****

Veronica is sitting on the beach watching the ocean. Back Up is lying beside her with his head in her lap. He lifts his head and his tail wags gently. He puts his head back in Veronica's lap.

Logan sits down beside Veronica. They sit quietly for a few minutes and then Logan says, "I owe you and your dad a huge apology. I believed Jake when he said he had nothing to do with Lilly's murder."

Veronica without turning her gaze away from the water says, "He probably didn't."

Logan nods and says, "He and Celeste are covering up something though."

They are both quiet for a minute and then Logan questions, "You're sure about Duncan's epilepsy?"

Veronica turns slightly and faces him. "I'm sure. I snuck in his doctor's office and copied his file."

His brown eyes show his hurt at her confirmation. He has been Duncan's best friend since kindergarten and Duncan never said anything. Veronica reaches over and takes his hand squeezing it in support. Logan looks at her and they talk about Duncan's epilepsy. Logan asks questions about what the epilepsy would be like and he shares a story about finding Duncan choking Jake. He says Duncan didn't remember doing it the next day. He tells Veronica it was right after he broke up with her.

Veronica tells him about trying to talk to Duncan the night Lilly was killed and how he wouldn't talk to her. He seemed spaced out.

Frowning in thought, Logan looks at the water. He finally says as he looks over at Veronica, "Do you think he could have killed Lilly?"

Veronica slowly shakes her head no. She says, "The problem is the only reason I can think that the Kanes would change Lilly's time of death is to give someone an alibi."

Logan says slowly, "It would have to be someone important to them."

Veronica nods. "When my dad interviewed Jake and Celeste he knew they were not telling the whole truth and he couldn't understand why they wouldn't want to help him find who killed Lilly."

Logan shakes his head in consternation. He says "And then Jake made sure your Dad was out of office and someone he could control was in office."

Veronica leans closer to Logan and she says, "For the Kanes to change Lilly's time of death, they must have cooled her off so when the police checked her temperature, it appeared she had been dead a while."

Taking a moment to let it circulate in his brain, Logan thanks about what Jake and Celeste did to Lilly's body.

Veronica can see the acceptance in Logan's eyes. His gaze narrows as he thinks. He asks, "Why didn't you show the ticket to the police?"

A little defensively, Veronica says, "I didn't think it would do any good. I think the ticket has probably disappeared from the system by now."

Logan says, "Veronica, you may have the only proof of Lilly's time of death."

Following his line of thought, Veronica tells him, "I scanned the ticket and I backed up my files and put them someone really secure."

They are quiet while they both think.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Veronica asks, "Are you going to tell Duncan about my files?"

Indignant, Logan exclaims, "How can you even ask me that?"

Veronica points out, "Duncan is like a brother to you."

Logan thinking about how much Duncan has not told him says, "Perhaps not as close as I thought." He pauses for a minute pulling his thoughts together.

He says, "Ronnie, I think you should let me be involved with your investigation. I want to help you. I want to find out the truth about what happened to Lilly."

He tells her about coming back from Mexico early and seeing them at the car wash. Veronica frowns and listens as he tells her about knowing they were really over this time and leaving her a note and a shot class.

Veronica nods. She doesn't say anything. She shifts in the sand.

Logan notices her quiet manner and he says, "What is it Veronica?"

"You say you knew that you and Lilly were finally over? When you came back to Neptune and saw her at the car wash…" Veronica clarifies.

Logan nods and says, "Yes." He waits expecting her to discuss his lack of an alibi.

Veronica keeps looking at Back Up's head as she pets it. "Did you want it to be over or were you still hoping you would get back together?"

Logan looks at Veronica. He reaches over and pulls her onto his lap. He tilts her face up to look in her eyes. He says, "I knew that Lilly and I weren't meant to be Ronnie."

He pauses and says, "I don't know how to say this so you will understand. You could handle her wild ways and her 'Lilliness' because you were her best friend."

Continuing he states, "If she were your boyfriend and was wild, cheated on you and ridiculed you, it would have been different for you Ronnie. Can you see that?"

Veronica nods. Logan continues, "When you give someone your heart and they are not careful with it, it kills you inside. You doubt yourself and you become untrusting and unhappy. I knew for a while that we weren't good for each other and I just kept going back. I think part of that was the draw of Lilly and part was because I didn't think I deserved any better."

Logan looks away at the ocean and then back to Veronica. He says quietly, "I think I mostly kept coming back to be a group with you and Duncan. I felt like you guys truly cared about me and were like my family. I liked that. I needed that. I think I partially put up with Lilly's treatment of me because I wanted DK and you."

Veronica is watching him with her big blue eyes. He leans in and puts his forehead against hers and says, "When DK broke up with you, I felt our little group falling apart and I was scared. When Lilly and I broke up that last time, I felt like it was for good and things were going to be changed forever."

Logan brushes the hair from her forehead and kisses it. He confides, "I want to date you Veronica. I think I can trust you with my heart and you will keep care of it. I will keep care of your heart Ronnie. I think we could be good with each other. I didn't think I would want to risk myself again but I would with you."

Veronica throws her arms around Logan's neck and says, "Me too Logan. I'm scared but I want to try with you."

Logan kisses her.

The photographer takes their picture. He looks at the picture on his LCD. They look like they are totally in love. It's perfect.

Veronica pulls away from Logan and turns in his arms. She looks out over the ocean with Logan holding her from behind. Logan had his chin on her shoulder. He likes how she fits so snugly in his arms and she likes how protected she feels.

After a few minutes, Veronica says, "I really like your mom Logan and she has been really good to me."

Logan says, "But?"

Veronica smiles and Logan squeezes her gently. She says, "She cannot be allowed to interfere. I think she must be taught a lesson."

"I'm listening," he encourages.

Veronica turns her head and looks up at Logan. She smirks and says, "On Friday, I am taking Meg to her OB appointment. I was thinking you should come along."

Nodding he says, "I could."

Veronica smirks a little, "Maybe we could arrange for your Mom's favorite photographer to get a picture of us coming out of the office together without Meg…"

Logan smiles and says, "It's genius."

They watch the waves for a while. Logan says, "Let's go back to your place and then I think I will go home. I have homework and this talk was exhausting."

Veronica nods and says, "Five more minutes?"

Logan hugs her close and looks over her shoulder at the ocean. He kisses her temple.

****************

_The painful but necessary discussion is finally over......The mood will lighten next chapter. Thanks for reading._


	11. Chapter 11

_Story so far: Logan and Duncan overhear Veronica at Lilly's graveside. They learn she has cancer and is dying. They also learn she can prove Abel Kunz didn't kill Lilly. In the hospital, Logan ends up rushing into Veronica's room begging her not to go to Lilly and to stay because he needs her. Logan once Veronica's heart rate rises professes he knows she is going to get better. She does and while she is recuperating at home, Logan does some soul searching and decides he needs to make changes. Logan worried about how Veronica is taking that Duncan and Meg are dating talks to her in the hallway at school. The rumors have them dating. Logan frustrated meets with Veronica at a burger bar to discuss how to handle all the rumors about them. To Logan's chagrin a tabloid publishes a picture of him and Veronica at the restaurant. Now the rumors at school are even worse. Lynn Echolls invites Veronica to be a part of the fundraiser fashion show and dance. At school on Monday, Veronica walks up and kisses Logan in first period. Logan goes along with it but is waiting after school to find out what is going on. They talk at the beach and Logan breaks down sharing with Veronica why he decided to change his life. They finish their talk at Veronica's apartment where they discuss her rape, her feelings towards Duncan and Lilly's murder case. Now back to the story......._

On Tuesday morning, Logan pulls up in his car and parks in his usual spot at Neptune High. He looks out over the parking lot and towards the school. He sees a lot of students seem to be watching and waiting. He sighs.

After a short pause Logan looks over at his girlfriend who is rummaging through her book bag looking for the present she bought for her friend Wallace. Logan thinks he may never get tired of seeing her and thinking, "my girlfriend."

He says quietly, "Are you ready for today?"

Veronica finding the present says absently, "I think I have everything. Why?"

Logan shakes his head and smiles at her. He waves his arm vaguely to the students waiting and talking by the school. He clarifies, "I meant all the talk and stares."

Veronica looks at all the kids in the parking lot who are waiting to see if she and Logan arrive together. She shrugs, "I'm used to them. I'm not worried about it."

She leans towards Logan, "Are you?"

Logan shakes his head no and says, "Bring it on."

He leans over and kisses her. Veronica happily kisses him back. When they break apart, Veronica wipes her lip gloss off his lips and says, "Any day I get to spend time with you is a good day."

Logan smiles and says, "Ditto." He gets out and walks around to open her door. She smiles up at him as she gets out and he takes her hand walking unhurried with her across the parking lot and into the school.

****

In Journalism Veronica and Logan arrive and the class goes quiet for a few seconds and then the talking resumes.

Veronica smirks and walks in to sit at her seat at her table. Logan walks in behind her and also smirks at the silence when he walked in. He sits beside Veronica and leans in to talk to her. He says, "You'd think they never saw two people dating before."

Veronica says, "Well I didn't want to tell you this but everyone is shocked I am dating you."

Puzzled Logan frowns a little. He questions, "Why?"

She smirks at him and says, "Well I usually only date rich handsome guys."

Knowing he is about to be zinged, Logan points out, "I'm rich."

Veronica smiles sweetly and says, "Yes, you are."

Catching the meaning behind her statement, Logan says, "Well I usually date tall, blonds."

Veronica pouts and says, "I'm petit."

Logan leans in and kisses her sweetly.

When he looks up from his talk with Veronica, he sees the class is watching them. He meets their gazes and they immediately look away. He looks back at Veronica and sees her amusement at his attitude.

****

The picture of Logan and Veronica kissing on the beach with Back Up makes the tabloids on Wednesday. The kiss in the picture is not an affectionate peck. It is a kiss between two people attracted to each other and comfortable with each other. It is a passionate kiss between young lovers.

Veronica looks at it and then Logan as she waits for him to get the books he needs from his locker. She muses, "We need to ask this guy for copies of all his pictures. I want to start a photo album."

Logan smiles at her in amusement.

Veronica tilts her head and flirts, "Especially the ones of you in your board shorts."

She steps closer and wraps her arms around his waist. She hugs him to her and lowers her voice, "You are just yummy without a shirt on."

Logan's eyes darken and he leans in and whispers in her ear about when he finds her yummy. Veronica blushes and lifts her face for his kiss.

****

Saturday Veronica and Logan are at the beach. Logan is teaching her to surf. He sits on his board watching her attempts to ride a wave into shore. He shakes his head thinking that she is definitely not a natural.

Smiling he decides she might not be a natural surfer but she looks hot in the wetsuit he bought for her.

Wallace, Meg, Mac and Casey are there. Wallace is flying his model airplane. Casey and Meg are playing frisbee. Mac is reading a book lying on her blanket.

Veronica finally rides a wave into shore and Logan claps for her. She paddles back out and lies face down on her board in exhaustion. Logan pulls her board closer and rubs her back gently. Veronica's face is flushed with pleasure and she says, "I can see why you love it so much Logan."

"I'm glad you like it Ronnie." Logan is pleased that Veronica was willing to learn to surf because it means so much to him. He is even more excited that she likes it.

Veronica with her voice a little muffled by her arm says, "You can surf more Logan but I am going to go in and rest."

Logan immediately tells her, "I'll come with you."

Veronica puts her arm out and touches his knee. She squeezes it gently and says, "No Logan. Surf for a while. I am going to go and talk to everyone." She pauses and then asks, "Are you still up for going to the movies with Wallace and Mac?"

Logan focused on rubbing her back answers a little absently, "Absolutely."

He leans down and kisses her shoulder and then her neck.

Veronica sits up. She looks at her super hot boyfriend. He sees her perusal and leans in to kiss her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kisses him back. She puts her forehead to his and says, "Thanks for teaching me."

Logan smiles and gently kisses her. He says, "I'm at your service."

Veronica pulls away and says with pep, "Let me see if I can ride a wave into shore."

Logan watches as she attempts to ride a wave and falls. He laughs.

He watches her wade out of the ocean and carry her board into shore. They have only been dating less than a week and he doesn't think he has ever been this happy. She is beautiful, smart, sexy, funny and passionate. She definitely grounds him. He doesn't worry about her not being faithful. He loves to watch her chew her pencil in class, talk to her friends, smart ass his friends and most of all he loves to touch her.

Logan thinks about how affectionate she is with him. He was worried that she would be tentative and shy with him but she surprised him by how much she seems to like to touch him and be held by him.

Lilly had complained that Logan smothered her but Veronica doesn't seem to have the same thoughts. He wants to be touching Veronica all the time. He likes to hold her hand. He likes to have his arm around her. He likes to sit close beside her. He likes all their kisses from the quick kisses goodbye between classes to the deep, steamy passionate kisses they share. They have had some pretty long and intense make out sessions but Logan has deliberately kept them from going too far. She has been through a lot and he wants to make their first time together perfect for her. She really deserves that.

****

Veronica gets into shore and Casey says, "Hey we saw you ride a wave in."

Veronica laughs and says, "God I am horrible at surfing." She grabs her towel and plops tiredly down on her chair. She adds, "It's fun though."

Mac laughs and says, "It is good you like it because Logan is really good."

They all look out and see him surfing a wave. Veronica pulls off the top half of her suit and relaxes back.

Wallace walks over and says, "V, your dad has called your cell phone like ten times while you were out surfing with Logan."

Veronica frowns a little and says, "Really?"

She puts out her hand for her phone and Wallace picks it up off the blanket and hands it to her. She checks her missed calls and her frown deepens. Her friends are watching her. She presses a button and waits with the phone to her ear. It is answered almost immediately. Veronica says, "Hey Pops. What's up?"

Veronica looks puzzled at Wallace and then says, "I was in the water. Logan is teaching me how to surf."

She says quietly, "Logan is still surfing Dad, Why?"

Veronica's mouth opens slightly as she listens. She says, "We were planning on staying here a couple more hours, then going home to change. Tonight we are taking Wallace out to dinner and the movies for his birthday."

Veronica frowns and says, "What do you want to talk to us about Dad?"

Veronica says, "OK Dad. We'll be there in a little while."

She says, "Bye."

She looks at her phone after hanging up. She looks at Wallace and says, "Dad is over at the Echolls' and wants Logan and me to come over there immediately."

Wallace observes, "That doesn't sound good V."

Veronica agrees, "It really doesn't."

She puts her phone in her bag and stands up. She walks to the water's edge and waves to Logan. When he sees her, he waves back and immediately picks the next wave to ride in. He walks out towards Veronica and she goes over and starts talking to him. He frowns slightly at her and then shakes his head. They are still talking as they arrive at the group.

They tell the group they have to go and will call them later.

When they get in the car, Logan drives them over to the mansion. He says, "Show time."

****

Logan smiles as he thinks about the discussion they had with their parents. Veronica should really be an actress. She was perfect acting hurt and offended they would even think they were pregnant.

She and Logan had sat quietly listening to Keith, Lynn and Aaron. They had looked at the picture of them coming out of the women's clinic together and had listened in supposed shock when their parents asked if they were pregnant.

Aaron had expressed concern at how this would look to the public.

Veronica had frowned at him and had gotten a little indignant at his assumption they had been having sex. She asked them how they could think she would be pregnant when she and Logan had only dated less than a week.

Lynn had pointed out that they had been getting close for a couple of months. Veronica had gotten a little teary and said that they obviously didn't have too much respect for her thinking she would have sex with someone before they were even dating. Logan had put his arm around her in support.

Veronica had looked at her father and asked him if he thought she was pregnant. He had looked a little sheepishly at her and said that he was just checking. He quietly told her that although they were close, he was worried that she missed her mother especially when it had to do with dating and girl talk.

She had looked at the picture and then at Logan. She said, her voice choked, "Well at least our parents have a good opinion of you."

Logan had looked questioningly at her. She explained, "They all think you would stand by me even though I slept with you before we were even dating."

Looking a little upset that she was crying, Logan said helplessly, "Ronnie..."

Their parents had immediately apologized. Keith had come over and sat on her other side and took her hand. He had told her that they all aware of the increased incidence of teen pregnancy and they were just wanting to be supportive.

Veronica had fixed her dad with a hard look and said, "It's bad enough that Logan's parents have that view of me but you should know me better."

She had turned back to Logan and cried into his shoulder. She told him that she didn't know why the photographer was following them around getting pictures of them at the restaurant, movie theater and the women's center. Logan had stopped rubbing her back and had looked over at his parents. He had seen the guilty look on his mother's face. He had narrowed his eyes and said, "Mom?"

Everyone had looked at her and she had admitted hiring the photographer to take the pictures and then releasing them to the tabloids.

Logan and Veronica had looked at her in shock and she had explained that she knew they were meant for each other and she just wanted to help things along. She had smiled at Veronica saying, "I love you already Veronica and I would love to have you for a daughter."

Veronica had quietly told her she loved her too but she didn't know how she felt about the photographer following them around.

Lynn had promised to remove him and had apologized.

Logan had quietly told their parents that a friend of theirs was pregnant and the boy didn't want to be involved so they were supporting her at her appointments. He told them he understood that he had been wild but he had thought they would see that he had changed. He would never disrespect Veronica like that. He had stood up and taken Veronica's hand and pulled her up to stand beside him. He had walked with her out the door and left their parents staring after them.

Veronica had started giggling once they were in his car and out of the front gates. She said, "Now is the time for us to ask for anything we want."

Logan had laughed with her and said, "We are golden for a while."

He looks at her and says, "You sure laid on the guilt."

She snorts and then mimics Logan, "I thought you knew I had changed."

He smiles and reaches over to hold her hand.

****

A couple of weeks later, Logan gets home from his afternoon with the stockbroker to find Veronica's car in the driveway. He smiles as he wasn't expecting her. Mrs. Navarro tells him that Veronica is in the living room visiting with his mother. He walks through and sees her. He stops in the doorway taking in the picture of his two favorite women talking and laughing. He leans against the door and smiles. They are playing backgammon. Veronica's blonde head is bent as she looks at the board.

Logan looks at the two most important women in his life. Logan thinks about how great it is that his mother and Veronica get along. Lilly never had any time for his mother but Veronica likes to talk to her and spend time with her.

He looks over at Veronica. God he loves her! He never thought he could love anyone as much as he loves her. She makes him so happy. He has never dated anyone like Veronica. Logan remembers how he was always wondering where Lilly was and what she was doing. He doesn't feel like that with Veronica at all. When a guy flirts with her, she doesn't respond. She just fixes him with a stare and then turns back to what she was doing. He totally trusts her. She would never fool around on him.

He really likes how attached she is to him. She is obvious about how much she wants to be with him and how much she likes him touching her.

Best of all, she is so full of life. She seems to enjoy everything now. Logan can see what she means about how having cancer makes her appreciate her health more. She is affectionate with him in public and loves his displays of affection with her. She doesn't push him away when he wants to touch her and he really likes how her face lights up when he walks in the room or when she sees him.

He says, "Ronnie, I hope you aren't playing my mother for money. She is a backgammon master."

Veronica looks up and sees Logan. She smiles happily to see him and says ruefully, "I know. She has kicked my butt three times."

Logan walks over and bends down. He gently kisses her forehead and says, "I'll go and change. We can go for a swim."

Veronica smiles and says, "I'll change in the pool house after this game. The way your mother is shaking doubles, it shouldn't be long."

Lynn and Logan laugh.

*****

Veronica goes in from the pool to shower and change. Logan goes to his room to shower and change. When he comes out of his room, his mother tells him that she is going to LA to meet his father. She will be home in a week. He kisses her cheek goodbye and walks her out to her car. He waves off the driver and opens the door for her. He says, "Call me tomorrow and let me know how your audition goes Mom."

She smiles and says, "I will Logan. I love you."

He smiles back at her and says, "I love you too."

He shuts the door and watches while the car drives out through the gate. He goes back into the house and sees Mrs. Navarro in the kitchen.

Sniffing the air, he comments, "Something smells wonderful."

Mrs. Navarro smiles fondly at Logan and says, "I made tamales.

Logan looks up at the ceiling and says loudly, "Thank you God!"

Mrs. Navarro laughs and says, "Is Veronica staying for supper?"

Shaking his head Logan says, "I don't think so. She will probably go home and spend time with her dad tonight."

Mrs. Navarro offers, "I can send some tamales with her."

Logan smiles and says genuinely, "She would love that. She is addicted to your tamales."

He adds, "Why don't you go home early today? I am not hungry right now and I can heat up my supper later."

Mrs. Navarro happily agrees, "I will pack up supper for Veronica and Mr. Mars and then I will go."

Logan says, "Thanks Mrs. Navarro for taking such good care of us."

He leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs to his bedroom. He gets out his history book and heads back down stairs. He starts to read. Mrs. Navarro says goodbye as she leaves and Logan waves at her and smiles. He goes back to his book.

He feels Veronica hug him from behind the couch. He turns his head and kisses her gently. She says, "You are so sexy when you are studious."

Logan kisses her again and says, "I am sexy all the time Ronnie."

Veronica smiles and says, "I think so."

Logan says, "What time are you supposed to be home?"

Veronica nibbles his ear and says, "Dad is in Mexico chasing a bail jumper for a couple of days."

"Mrs. Navarro made tamales. You should stay and have supper with me." Logan offers his voice distracted as he enjoys Veronica's kisses.

Focused on her teasing kisses, Veronica mumbles, "I am not hungry for supper right now."

"We can eat later," Logan agrees easily.

Veronica gets up and walks around the couch. Logan looks at her and notices she is wearing a thin tank top with no bra and loose workout shorts. Logan feels his heart jump in his chest.

Veronica walks in front of Logan. She bends over and takes Logan's history book and puts it on the end table.

Slowly and methodically she straddles him. Humming a little she runs her hands up lightly up his chest to his neck.

Logan's mouth goes dry. He feels Veronica gently grind against him.

Logan looks at her in wonder. She looks so sexy. He feels himself respond to her look and touch.

She leans in and whispers in his ear; her breath warm and teasing on his sensitive ear. "Your parents are gone." She kisses his ear. "My father is gone," she whispers as she breathes lightly on his upper ear. "We are alone," she adds as she sucks gently on his earlobe.

Breathing shallow Logan feels his eyes roll back in his head at her touch.

Logan's hands go to her hips. He says sincerely, "Ronnie, I don't want to rush you. I want to wait for this to be perfect for you."

Veronica kisses from his ear to his lips. She kisses his lips gently. She looks at him and says, "I don't remember anything from that night Logan." She runs her hands over his chest and lower abdomen caressingly. She leans in to his other ear and says, "I want you to be my first real memory."

Logan's voice is strangled as he manages, "We should plan to go to Catalina Island and make our first time together memorable. You deserve that Ronnie."

Veronica's heart melts at his desire to make things special for her. She says, "Logan, we'll have Catalina Island someday. I don't want all the frills and trimmings tonight. I just want you Logan. I want you to show me what it means to make love, please."

Logan's emotions rise in his chest at her words. He pulls her close and kisses her. He feels her lips part and he deepens the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. Logan leans forward and stands with her in his arms. She immediately wraps her legs around him. He walks with her to the stairs and carries her up to his room breaking the kiss only to kiss behind her ear and nibble her neck. Veronica tilts her head to the side to give him better access.

He lowers her to the bed and lies down beside her. He kisses her again and puts his hand on her hip keeping her on her back. He slides his hand up her hip slowly over her waist under the bottom of her tank top. Her skin is soft and smooth. He moves his hand up slowly to under her breast. He gently caresses her abdomen using the back of his hand. He feels her intake of breath and her lift her abdomen to meet his hand.

Logan takes his time. He caresses her abdomen and sides slowly going towards her breasts and then away. He gently kisses her and then spends time kissing her neck and behind her ear. He can see her nipples harden in arousal and he hasn't even touched her yet. He kisses her parting her lips and sliding his tongue into her mouth. She immediately responds and meets his tongue with hers.

Logan slowly slides his hand up and teases the underside of her breasts. He feels her gasp and lift in his arms. He grasps her tank top and pulls it up. He breaks their kiss and pulls her top off over her head. He looks down at her and he feels his arousal grow. She is so beautiful!

They have all night and he wants her to be totally comfortable with him. He just takes his time enjoying their kisses. Her arms are around his neck and shoulder and she is kissing him back.

He rolls on his back and pulls her on top of him. He nuzzles her neck and caresses her back. He kisses her again.

Veronica is in heaven. Logan is a great kisser. They are long, slow, mind drugging kisses. He is caressing her back. It feels so good. Veronica was nervous about taking the next step with Logan but he is taking good care of her. She feels comfortable and relaxed.

Logan continues to caress her back from her neck down slowly to the top of her shorts and then both hands back up her sides to her neck. Her skin is soft and silky. Veronica breaks the kiss and pulls slightly away from Logan. She puts her hands under the waist of Logan's shirt and runs them up his abdomen to his chest. Veronica continues to push his shirt up. She grabs the edges and pulls the shirt over Logan's head. He rises off the bed a short ways and assists Veronica's attempt to pull off his shirt. He lies back down and puts his arms back around Veronica and begins to caress her back again. He quietly waits while Veronica looks over his bare chest and abdomen and puts her hands back on him again. He puts his hand behind her head and pulls her back down to kiss her. Her bare chest rubs on his chest and he feels her nipples harden. She eagerly kisses him and parts his lips.

Logan continues to take his time kissing her. They explore each other's mouths. Logan's relaxed manner and obvious desire to take his time communicate themselves to Veronica. She is relaxed and an eager participant in the lovemaking.

Veronica is excited. She can tell that Logan wants her. She can feel his arousal as she lays on him. She enjoys kissing him and the feeling of her chest pressed against his.

After a few more kisses, Logan rolls them both to their sides facing each other. Veronica immediately realizes she likes this position. She puts her lower arm around his neck and pulls his head to hers and her upper arm has the freedom to caress his chest and abdomen. She hears and feels the low rumble in his chest as she caresses him. She realizes that he is pleasured by her touch and she likes to touch him and know he is pleased.

Logan has his lower arm under her and his upper arm has the freedom to caress Veronica. He rubs down her back and then up her side each time slowly getting closer to her breast. He slowly builds up the anticipation in Veronica.

When he feels her hand graze the waistband of his jeans, he gently catches it. He kisses her palm. Logan looks in her eyes and says, "Veronica, I like it when you touch me and you can touch me all you want." He places her palm on his chest. He says, "Right now, I want to touch you. Will you let me lead this time?"

Veronica meets his gaze and nods. Logan leans down and nuzzles her neck. She arches it giving him more access. He murmurs, "Later if you want, you can lead." He sucks on the place behind her ear and he hears her moan. Her eyes close. He kisses his way back up to her lips and takes her lips with his. She responds immediately and he deepens the kiss. His hand covers her hip and he gently turns her on her back.

Logan slides his hand to her abdomen and gently caresses it. He continues to kiss her. His hand slides up towards her breasts and then back down to the top of her shorts. They kiss deeply.

Logan caresses his way up her abdomen and his hand covers her breast. He feels her sharp intake of breath and breaks the kiss and kisses his way along her jaw to her neck. He licks and sucks her neck while his hand covers her breast and his fingers gently tease her nipple. He kisses his way down her neck and to her other breast and his tongue teases her other nipple and then he gently suckles it. Veronica arches into his touch.

She is in a haze of pleasure. She doesn't know how long they have been making love but she feels protected and loved. She feels an ache in between her legs and she knows she wants Logan. She wants to join with him, she wants to belong to him and she wants him to belong to her.

His hand leaves her breast and caresses down to her shorts. He slides his hand under her waistband and he groans when he finds she is not wearing any underwear. He caresses her blond curls and then gently touches her clit. Veronica bucks off the bed at his touch and he breaks contact with her nipple and gently kisses his way across her chest to her other nipple. He licks around the nipple and then takes it into his mouth and sucks. He continues to caress her clit gently and he feels her getting wet. He slides a finger slowly in her and places his thumb on her clit. He works his finger slowly in and out caressing her clit with his thumb. He puts his other hand up and cups the back of her neck. He kisses his way up her chest to her neck and then he kisses her.

He slides in a second finger and continues to prepare her body for him. He continues to caress her clit gently with his thumb. She is very wet and slick. He breaks their kiss and kisses down to her breasts and licks and teases her nipple. Veronica is making noises that make his erection grow harder. Veronica puts one hand on his shoulder and the other hand in his hair. She instinctively parts her legs giving Logan more access. Her breathing is shallow and head is thrown back in pleasure. Veronica becomes restless. She tosses her head and she says, "Logan….. please.." Her hips start to move.

Logan moves his head and kisses to her other breast and suckles it harder. He speeds up the movement of his fingers in her and he teases her clit. Her fingernails dig in his shoulder and she moans, "Logan…. Oh god…….." She moves her hips to meet the thrusts of his fingers. Veronica arches her back in pleasure. He feels her begin to contract around his fingers and he curls them up around her pubic bone and presses on her clit. She goes over the edge in to orgasm. Her voice rises and she says, "Logan". He feels her contract strongly around his fingers. He looks up at her and watches her face relax in pleasure.

God she is so tight. Logan wonders what it will feel like when he is inside her. She is so trusting and so responsive. Her face is soft and her eyes have closed. She looks beautiful.

Logan undoes and pulls off his pants and boxers. He crawls up the bed beside Veronica and lies beside her. He cups her face and leans down and kisses her.

Veronica puts her arms around his neck and responds to Logan's kiss by opening her mouth and meeting his tongue with hers. She presses her chest to his and he puts his hand on her hip and presses her lower body to his letting her feel how aroused he is.

Veronica rubs against him causing Logan to moan.

Logan begins to caress her body slowly and sensually. Veronica can't believe how unbelievable it feels to be touched intimately by Logan. She was so afraid and he made it so wonderful for her. When Logan starts caressing her again she pulls him to her. She wants him inside her and soon.

Veronica in a haze of passion feels Logan leave her and put on the condom. She impatiently pulls him back to her and wraps him up in her embrace.

Logan slowly enters her biting his lip at how tight she is. He waits while she slowly stretches to accomodate him. His heart is pounding. He knew she would be tight and he thought it would be wonderful inside her but this is mindblowing for him.

Completely in Logan waits for Veronica to give him a sign she is ready. She wraps her legs around him tightly and raises her hips to pull him even closer. Logan starts to move making both of them moan.

Moving slowly Logan leans on one arm and gently caresses her with the other. Veronica looks up at Logan and feels her body respond to the darkness of his eyes. She can see his passion for her and feel the hardness of his body. In need she arches her body into his and pulls his down to her. She can feel her body start to tighten and Logan speed up his movements.

He's moving her closer and closer and she mindlessly cries his name in need and want. Seeing how close she is he drives in harder until he feels her contract strongly around him. It pushes him over the edge and he pushes in her one more time and then falls against her spent.

Veronica feels herself go over the edge again in orgasm and feels Logan contracting inside her. He falls against her and she can feel his heart racing and his breathing is ragged.

After a few minutes, Logan rolls off her and pulls her close to him. Veronica feels completely and utterly relaxed. She has never felt anything like this and she knows that Logan took the time to make it really good for her. She couldn't love him more.

Logan pulls off his condom and then pulls a blanket over them. They have all night and there are so many things he wants to show her. First though, they need to rest.

*****

_Thanks for waiting for this chapter. As usual I welcome your thoughts, suggestions and ideas._


	12. Chapter 12

_Story so far: Logan and Duncan overhear Veronica at Lilly's graveside. They learn she has cancer and is dying. They also learn she can prove Abel Kunz didn't kill Lilly. In the hospital, Logan ends up rushing into Veronica's room begging her not to go to Lilly and to stay because he needs her. Logan once Veronica's heart rate rises professes he knows she is going to get better. She does and while she is recuperating at home, Logan does some soul searching and decides he needs to make changes. Logan worried about how Veronica is taking that Duncan and Meg are dating talks to her in the hallway at school. The rumors have them dating. Logan frustrated meets with Veronica at a burger bar to discuss how to handle all the rumors about them. To Logan's chagrin a tabloid publishes a picture of him and Veronica at the restaurant. Now the rumors at school are even worse. Lynn Echolls invites Veronica to be a part of the fundraiser fashion show and dance. At school on Monday, Veronica walks up and kisses Logan in first period. Logan goes along with it but is waiting after school to find out what is going on. They talk at the beach and Logan breaks down sharing with Veronica why he decided to change his life. They finish their talk at Veronica's apartment where they discuss her rape, her feelings towards Duncan and Lilly's murder case. Now back to the story......._

Veronica is walking down the hall with Mac. She says, "Mac how are you coming on our other project?"

Mac looks around and sees they are alone. She says, "It's going well. I had no trouble getting into Beaver's account."

Veronica looks at her friend carefully and says, "Did you find what I suspected?"

Mac nods and says in a puzzled tone. "Yes. I'm just in awe and a little afraid of how you knew."

Veronica looks upset for a second and said, "I was hoping I was wrong."

Uncomfortable, Mac says, "Well let me know if there is anything else you need."

Veronica nods and walks quietly off towards her classroom.

****

At lunch Logan is waiting beside Veronica's locker. She smiles when she sees him and goes into his arms for a kiss before she opens her locker. Logan happy to see her says, "You've been a busy bee this morning."

Veronica frowns at Logan and says, "No busier than usual. Why?"

Logan pulls out a picture of Madison and Sheriff Lamb from his binder. He says, "I am assuming this email that went out to the whole student population was your doing."

Puzzled she takes the email from Logan and looks at it. She says, "Wow I knew Madison had horrible taste in men but Dick and Deputy Lamb….?"

Not fooled Logan smiles and takes the picture back from her. He leans in and kisses her gently and says, "I am going to assume that this is one of those different levels of guilt we talked about."

Veronica looks up at her boyfriend and says, "It is."

He leans down and gently caresses her face. He says, "If you ever need my help you only have to ask."

Her face softens and she hugs him nuzzling her face in his chest. She says, "I love you so much Logan."

His arms tighten around her and he says, "I love you too Veronica."

She pulls away from him and looks up at him her eyes shining with her happiness. She says, "I don't need your help with the payback thing…"

Veronica caresses up Logan's chest and gently rubs his neck. She looks around and sees no one is near. She says very quietly, "We need to work on Lilly's case."

Logan nods and says, "When?"

Veronica says, "After surfing, pick me up at Dad's office. I need to talk to him about something else and then I have to pay bills and file."

Agreeable Logan says, "Dinner and then sleuthing."

"In the meantime, let us go to lunch so I can enjoy the fallout of Madison's really unfortunate choice of lover." Leaning up Veronica gives Logan a peck on his lips.

Shaking his head at her, Logan says, "You know this picture is going to make the news and Lamb may get into a lot of trouble."

Veronica looks at Logan and says, "He should go and see the Wizard."

Laughing Logan says, "He really should."

He puts his arm around her and walks with her towards the quad. "Let's go to lunch Dorothy."

****

At lunch Madison had walked over to Logan's table and loudly accused Veronica of following her and taking the picture.

Pissed off that Madison could even blame anyone but herself Logan had stood up and very publicly told Madison she was a cheating slut and maybe she should go and sit at a table with the other girls that slept with older men like Susan who was pregnant with Mr. Rook's child and Pam who was sleeping with the IT guy. The Quad had gone absolutely silent at his proclamation and his stare down with Madison.

Logan had sat down and then when Madison had stood there with her mouth open., Logan had said, "Beat it Madison. I believe there is room for you at a table by the garbage cans!" The students in the Quad had watched silently as she stalked out of the Quad and slammed the door to the school as she went in. Following her were Pam, Susan and Carrie.

The students watched as Logan turned to a stunned Veronica and gently put his hand up and closed her mouth. He said, "Casey, pass the egg rolls over would you?"

Casey had without commenting picked up the carton and passed it over to Logan who calmly opened it and put an egg roll on Veronica's plate and one on his before passing the carton over to Cole.

The students in the Quad started to talk and go back to their lunches. The 09ers sat in shock after Logan's confrontation with Madison and Veronica's obvious surprise. Well all except Dick who started laughing loudly from his spot at Duncan's table.

Logan had turned to Veronica who was looking at him with a clear question on her face. He smiled at her and said, "What? I know things."

Veronica couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend. Casey and the rest of the table overheard their conversation and smiled at Logan's imitation of Veronica.

They were all eating when Meg leaned into Veronica and said, "Thank you for going with me to the doctor."

Veronica looked at her friend and said very quietly, "Logan and I will be there for you the whole way."

Meg whispered back, "About that… I need to talk to you."

Veronica said, "I happen to be free right now."

Meg smiled and said, "Let's sit out front of the school for a few minutes."

Veronica nodded. She leaned over and got Logan's attention and whispered to him that Meg wanted to talk to her. Logan nodded and gently kissed her goodbye.

Veronica grabbed her messenger bag and walked into the school with Meg. Duncan watched them go with a worried look on his face. Logan noticed the look on Duncan's face.

Logan's attention was taken back to the guys at the table as they talked about surfing that afternoon. Logan assured them he was still going.

****

After school Logan walks with Veronica towards her car. He says, "Duncan caught me by my locker after lunch. He wants to talk to me tonight after surfing."

Veronica looks up at her boyfriend and comments, "I'm surprised and then I'm not surprised."

Logan turns her against her car and leans down trapping her between his body and the door of her car. He knows they are still attracting a lot of attention especially today as Madison was taken in to the police station to give a statement about her under aged affair with the Sheriff who was relieved of duty pending an investigation.

Veronica looks up at Logan enjoying the closeness of his body. She says, "What do you think he wants to talk to you about?"

Logan nuzzles her neck and says, "Maybe about Meg; maybe about the fact he and I aren't really friends anymore; or maybe about the fact I have totally and utterly fallen under your spell."

Turning her face so her mouth is close to Logan's, Veronica says, "Mmmmm, I like the sound of that last one." She leans in and kisses him.

Logan ends the kiss and says, "Do you have any advice for what to say to my friend who had sex with you when you were unconscious and is not standing beside a really sweet girl who he got pregnant?"'

Veronica looks at Logan's mouth and says her voice a little vague, "I know you'll handle it."

She leans closer so their mouths are only inches apart. She points out, "I'm just standing here wondering why your lips are moving and they are not touching mine." Veronica pouts, "It seems like such a waste."

Logan smiles and leans down putting his lips over hers. He only pulls away when he hears Casey yell, "Enough already Logan, let's go."

He says, "Why do there have to be so many people in this world?"

Veronica smiles and says, "Call me after your talk with Duncan. Maybe we can meet after supper?"

Logan gives her one last kiss and backs away from her. He gives her a small salute and says, "Sounds good."

He turns and walks towards his Xterra. Veronica smiles happily and gets in her car.

****

Veronica sits at her desk in her dad's office paying bills. When her father comes out of his office she says, "Dad I need to talk to you about something and my friend Meg is coming here to talk to you about something."

Keith looks at her and sees her seriousness. He comments, "Wow two somethings in one day. I feel special." He sits down in the chair across from her desk.

Veronica smiles a little at his attempted humor. She says, "My something is….complicated and the law should be involved but the person involved will not want the law to be involved."

Keith listening to her rambling explanation frowns. He knows that his 'shoot now ask questions later' daughter wouldn't come to him for help if she wasn't over her head. He thinks about this and finds it worrisome.

He questions, "Am I to understand that you want me to agree to help you or advise you but not involve the law?"

Veronica sighs and nods. Keith waits and when she is not more forthcoming he clarifies, "You know that I still believe in the law and I would not want to know something that needs to be reported and then not report it?"

Veronica nods again. Keith waits and Veronica says, "I was thinking that I could tell you an issue, say hypothetically, and you could advise me on what to do."

Keith again clarifies, "Advise you on what to do hypothetically?"

Veronica nods. Keith says, "Are you going to tell me who this hypothetical case involves?"

"No," she answers, "But if you were to guess who the hypothetical person was, I wouldn't be surprised."

Keith's face looks grave. He says, "You are putting me in a bad position Veronica. Is it that important to you?"

He watches as she shifts uncomfortably and bites her bottom lip. She says, "It is."

Keith leans back and looks at her. He says, "OK. We will talk on the beach when we walk Back Up."

Veronica nods her agreement. She says, "Thanks Dad."

He says, "I know I am going to regret this." He gets up and goes back into his office.

Veronica smiles happy that she can always rely on her father. She goes back to paying the bills.

An hour later the office door opens and Meg walks in. She comes over to say hello to Veronica. She says, "My parents think we are shopping."

Veronica makes a face at her friend and comments, "They don't know me that well if they think that."

Meg smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

Veronica seeing Meg's worry says, "My dad is the best. You can trust him."

Meg looks at the office door and reluctantly nods. Veronica goes over and knocks on her father's office door. She opens it when he answers and says, "Meg is here Dad."

Her father says, "The other something?"

Veronica smiles at him and nods. He says, "Send her in."

Veronica opens the door wider and ushers Meg in. She closes the door after her and goes back to her desk.

****

Veronica walks along the beach and watches her dog chase some birds. He is so happy that it makes her smile.

Keith watching his daughter says, "So you have been happier lately." He adds, "Does it have to do with having a new beau."

Veronica looks incredulously at him and says, "Beau? Next you'll be talking about arranged marriages and dowries."

Keith pretends to think and says, "Although the Echolls are rich, I'm thinking I may have to pay them to take you."

Frowning Veronica says, "Ha, ha."

They walk a few more steps and Veronica says, "I am happy dating Logan."

When she doesn't seem inclined to continue, Keith encourages her, "I can see that."

She looks at her father and says earnestly, "He's changed so much. He's…."

Keith looks at her and waits for her to finish. She doesn't but Keith sees a little blush on her cheeks. He says, "He's what?"

Veronica looks a little sheepishly at her father. She admits, "I was going to say almost perfect and then I realized how stupid that sounded."

Keith looks surprised then says quietly, "It's not stupid."

Veronica walks farther and then turns and looks at him. She says, "I really wish I had met Logan after I was cured."

Keith sees her worry and asks, "You think he might not want to be around you if your cancer comes back?"

Veronica immediately shakes her head. She says, "We already talked about it. He knows the risks. He knows I have to have blood work and x-rays and he knows it's a bad cancer."

Understanding, Keith nods and says, "I'm not sure what you mean then."

Veronica tells Keith that she had planned not to date until she was cured. Until then she was going to enjoy her life, work and go to college. Then after she might find someone to be serious about.

Keith does not miss that Veronica sees Logan as a guy she is serious about. He says, "Life doesn't always work out as we planned."

Veronica looks at Keith and says, "Don't we know it."

He nods his head in agreement. Veronica says, "I really care about him." She pauses and says, "I feel selfish that I am dating him sometimes."

Keith goes over and hugs his daughter. He says, "He's lucky to have you."

Veronica smiles and says, "You have to say that. You're my dad."

He smiles and says, "I mean it though."

Veronica hugs him back. She says, "It's unfair of me to date him when I don't know if I am even going to be here next year."

Keith feels a pull in his chest at her words. He says, "None of us knows that."

"But the difference is I have cancer." Veronica says firmly.

Keith says, "No offense but it is not your choice Veronica. It's Logan's choice." He adds, "As long as he is fully informed, then it is up to him to decide the emotional risk he wants to take."

Veronica sighs and says, "That is what he says, "

Keith decides he likes Logan even more. He says, "You are worth it."

She puts her head on his chest and hugs him.

As they walk back home, Keith says, "Maybe you'd better tell me this hypothetical situation you found yourself in."

Veronica takes a deep breath and says, "OK, suppose hypothetically that I just found out about a student in my grade that hypothetically has been physically abused for years by his father."

Keith immediately says, "You would have to report it."

There is a pause and Keith sees that Veronica was expecting his answer. He waits.

"Further suppose that this person would deny it if I reported it and it might get worse for this person." Veronica drawls slowly while looking at her father.

Keith says a little warningly, "Veronica."

Veronica says, "Dad I really need you to do what is best for this kid not what the law says is the best."

Keith looks a little taken a back. He says, "You think in this case they aren't the same thing?"

Veronica nods.

Keith walks back towards their apartments with her. After a few minutes he says, "OK, I will listen to what you think is best right now but I need you to understand that as I look into it, I have to do what I think is best."

Veronica nods and says, "I trust you. It's just it is a special case."

Keith says, "OK, tell me everything you know."

****

Keith sits in his chair and looks blankly at the TV. Veronica has gone out with Logan for a few hours to his house. He was reluctant to let her go over there after everything she told him but she assured him she would call if she needed anything.

She looked at him and said, "Nothing has changed Dad. We just need to figure out what to do. Logan will turn eighteen soon and I will take him to college and get him away from his dad. I will just make sure he is not around his father when he is home from the set."

She had paused and then looked at her father and said, "It's Lynn we have to worry about. Who will Aaron take his temper out on after Logan is gone?" Her eyes had narrowed in the someone needs to pay way and she added, "And some doctors and nurses need to have their professional licenses revoked."

Keith had looked at his daughter in surprise but had seen that she was going to make sure that they paid for how they had prolonged Logan's abuse.

Keith thinks about Veronica's claims that she saw Logan without his wet suit on and she saw old scars on his back. She talked about the round scars that looked liked the cigarette burns scars. Keith recalls finding Veronica looking through a file one day while she waited in his office. She had been very upset and he had been upset he had left the file where she might see it. He had explained all the injuries on the child and had held her as she cried. She had not understood how anyone could hurt a child like that. Keith had not either. He still didn't.

He thinks about Logan's behavior and how Lynn seemed so helpless and felt so much guilt about Logan. So many things click into place for him regarding Lynn and Logan Echolls. Logan's behavior over the years makes more sense now. He is not just the spoiled son of a rich movie star. He's a physically, mentally and emotionally abused kid. Keith wonders why he didn't see it before. He knows that he is going to find out that a lot of people knew but didn't say anything when he starts looking into it.

Keith is even more impressed that Logan sought help and has worked so hard to become a better person. He thinks he needs to develop a trusting relationship with Logan.

Keith also thinks about his talk with Meg Manning and how she admitted she is pregnant and Duncan is the father. He is angry at Duncan for abandoning Meg. He is grateful Veronica got away from Duncan.

He thinks about what she said about her father and mother and how they treated her and her sisters. Her pleas to help her before they try to get a hold of her baby were heartbreaking.

Keith thinks about the wealthy families in this town and how messed up some of them seem to be. He understands Meg's and Veronica's concerns that justice is not readily dispensed to the wealthy.

He thinks about how to handle both the issues. He may need to bring in help for these ones.

****

Veronica sits beside Logan in the pool house. They are talking about his visit with Duncan. Unsurprisingly Duncan was not receptive to Logan's criticism of his having sex with an unconscious Veronica and his not admitting that Meg is pregnant with his child.

He says, "I'm sorry Veronica. I am going to need a drink for this conversation."

Veronica frowns at Logan in concern. It is obvious he is upset. He goes over to the vent and pulls it off and pulls out the key to the liquor cabinet.

Surprised at his actions, Veronica comments, "You learned that from Lilly."

Mockingly he comments, "She learned that from me."

He opens the liquor cabinet and pulls out a bottle of Jack. He pours some in a glass for Veronica and himself.

Handing Veronica her glass he takes a large gulp of his drink. Veronica takes a small sip of hers and grimaces. She looks at her boyfriend and sees he is upset after his conversation with Duncan.

Knowing this is something he has to get out, Veronica waits patiently watching him.

After a few sips of his drink and long minutes filled with silence, Logan takes Veronica's hand and says, "I think Duncan still wants you."

Veronica looks at Logan and sees he is insecure about their relationship now he is sure Duncan wants her back. She frowns and thinks. She looks down at her hand and watches Logan as Logan traces the lines.

She ducks her head until she can meet his gaze. When she is sure he is looking at her, she says, "I'll be aware of it so he doesn't interfere with us." She sighs and looks down at his hand. She adds, "I don't want him. I don't admire him. I don't think of him as someone I would be interested in anymore."

She looks up and meets Logan's gaze. He sees the truth in her eyes. She adds, "You still see him as the perfect guy with the good grades, good manners and headed for a senator or White House bid. You see yourself as messy and a guy who isn't good enough for a good girl."

Logan looks at her as she moves closer to him. She puts her hand up and caresses his face. She says firmly, "I see Duncan as a liar, coward and a guy who had sex with me when I was unconscious."

She adds slowly, "Not unlike the other guys who had sex with me when I was unconscious."

Logan recoils a little at her phrasing. He knows she means it.

Her tone softens as she says, "I see you as the guy for me. The guy who gets me. The guy who makes me feel so secure and so wonderful when he touches me."

Logan's eyes darken at her words. He pulls her into his arms and lowers his head to kiss her. Veronica immediately responds winding her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

****

When Veronica gets home her father is sitting in the living room reading the paper. She goes into the kitchen and gets a bottle of water out of the fridge. Leaning on the island she asks, "Dad when you checked Lilly's room after she was murdered, did you check the vents?"

Keith Mars looks at her and says, "No, I don't think so. Why?"

Veronica plays with the bottle in her hand and says, "Something Logan said tonight reminded me that Lilly kept things hidden there."

Frowning Keith says, "Do you think there might be something important there?"

She looks from playing with the label on her bottle and says, "I don't know but that is where she would have hidden anything important."

Keith says, "I was just reading about a party at the Kane's on Friday night for the governor."

He opens the paper to the society section and shows it to Veronica. He says, "Think Logan can get an invite?"

Veronica says, "He can probably go with his parents."

When Veronica starts walking to the door of her bedroom, Keith's voice stops her. "I asked Gerald to deal with the hypothetical student you know."

Veronica with her back to her father says, "Does Uncle Gerry understand this situation is hypothetical?"

Keith answers easily, "He does."

Veronica nods and thinks about her godfather who is a policeman in Seattle and decides he is a good choice.

Her father adds quietly, "I am going to handle Meg's case."

Veronica nods and says, "Goodnight Dad."

He easily answer, "Good night Veronica."

****

Weevil steps out from around the corner after Veronica walks into her classroom. He says quietly to Logan, "We should talk."

Logan says a little sarcastically, "It's not 'take a future criminal to work' day."

Weevil frowns and says, "It's about V."

Logan immediately sees the seriousness and walks over to him. Weevil backs up into the doorway of a closet. He looks around and sees they are alone. He says, "V asked me to talk to the smart rich white boy." He pauses and adds, "Get him to admit what he did to her."

Logan's face darkens. Logan says, "Did to her?"

Weevil says, "I could see she was getting payback to the rich white boys. I figured they hurt her. I asked her to let me help."

He looks at Logan and meets his gaze. "I figured you didn't know. They are all walking."

Logan nods and then says, "She asked me to stay out of. She said she was getting her revenge, her way."

Weevil nods in understanding. Logan adds, "I haven't been able to be around them since."

Weevil figured that is what happened. He had noticed that Logan wasn't with his usual friends and he didn't hang with his best friend Duncan much anymore. He totally ignored the loud blonde and his smart brother.

Weevil says, "I had my own revenge planned on the small Cassablancas."

Logan can see that Weevil planned to give Beaver a beating.

Weevil looks around again. He says, "We picked him up and worked him over. He admitted he was the one who gave her the ...." Weevil stops obviously not knowing if Logan knows.

Logan nods and Weevil can see he knows. Logan asks, "Did he admit it?"

Weevil can see that Logan is going to devise his own payback. Weevil says, "I need you to see this."

Weevil holds up his phone and depresses a play button. Logan takes the phone and watches the video.

Logan feels his breath catch at what Beaver is saying. He is tied up and masked guys are holding a gun to his groin and he is admitting everything. Logan feels like he might throw up at what Beaver is saying the 09ers did to Veronica and who was involved.

Weevil watches as Logan pales. Then as Beaver is getting his beating, he admits his deep, dark secret. He talks about being raped as a little league player by his coach and then he hysterically names his coach. He says that is how he got the STD he gave to Veronica. Logan's mouth drops open and any color he had left in his face leaves it.

Weevil says, "I wasn't expecting this. I was going to make him pay for what he did to her and get names of any other guys who hurt her."

Logan nods but really doesn't know what to say.

Weevil says, "Something has to be done."

Weevil looks around and says, "The sheriff won't do anything."

Logan nods in agreement. He says, "This is going to be tricky."

Weevil says, "The rich white boy was plenty broken up after. We left him at his car."

Logan nods obviously thinking. He finally says, "I know someone."

Weevil sees Logan has an idea. Logan says, "Send the video to me."

Weevil nods and walks away. Logan stands there for a few seconds and then walks towards his first period class.

Logan sits thinking about what to do. He goes to a quiet area and pulls out his phone and dials. When the phone is picked up he says, "It's Logan Echolls. I have a story for you."

He listens and says, "It will be a big story."

He listens again and says, "I have a video to send you. You can never use it but it will lead you to the story."

****

Logan dials Mac and says, "I need you to edit a video for me."

He listens and says, "I need some sentences removed."

He nods and says, "Now would be best."

*****

He texts Veronica before lunch and asks her to spend lunch in the music room with Meg. He tells her he is going to send them lunch.

Veronica puzzled agrees.

****

Logan sits at lunch and hears Dick and the others talk about how Beaver was kidnapped and beaten. They talk about how the guys had hoods and Beaver is in the hospital. They think it may be the PCHers but they can't figure out why they were wearing hoods.

Mr. Cassablancas called the sheriff's office and Lamb picked up some of the PCHers but they all had alibis being in church for a special service.

Logan smirks a little and continues to listen. Dick tells the guys that Beaver won't talk about what happened and said that the masked guys asked for money. Logan thinks it is interesting that he didn't mention Veronica or Little League to the doctors, police or his family.

Logan sitting with Casey and Cole tells them that Veronica is eating lunch with Meg today and won't be joining them. He orders them all Italian for lunch.

Logan gets a beep on his phone and it is from Veronica asking to meet with him after school. He texts her back that he misses her. Casey sees and starts teasing him. Logan pushes his shoulder and goes back to his text ignoring the teasing.

****

After school Logan meets Veronica at her locker. He is waiting and she walks up and stands in front of him. He looks down at her but remains leaning on her locker. She walks closer and leans into him and wraps her arms around him. She says, "I enjoyed lunch with Meg."

Logan looks down at his girlfriend and says, "Good."

She meets his gaze and says nothing. Logan knows she is waiting for him to explain. He reaches up and gently caresses her face and then brushes the hair tenderly back from her forehead. He says, "You look beautiful."

He says nothing else but continues to look down at her. Veronica gazes up at him and says, "Thank you."

Veronica can see he has something bothering him. She knows that if she waits he will tell her. She says, "I have to go to Dad's office for a while. Then I think we should meet."

Logan nods. He knows she is waiting for him to tell her what is bothering him. She is not going to push or pry.

He runs a finger along her brow, down her cheek and over to her lips. He slowly and gently traces her lips. Veronica stands still allowing his touch. The students walking by see Veronica leaning into Logan and Logan gently caressing her face. It looks like a very loving gesture.

Weevil walking up the hall towards the parking lot sees the couple and sees Logan's gentleness with her. He knows that Logan is going to tell her probably tonight. He can see Logan is feeling especially protective right now. He saw that Veronica was not at lunch and figured Logan was going to keep her away from the 09ers and their anger at the small white boy's beating.

Logan says, "I'll pick you up at 6pm."

Veronica says, "OK."

Logan slowly stands keeping his arm around Veronica. He turns her to face her locker and waits while she puts in her combination.

****

Logan and Veronica lay in the hammock looking up at the night stars. It is quiet and private in the Echolls back yard. Logan has his arm around Veronica and she is laying snuggled into his side with her head on his shoulder. Her arm is across his chest and her leg is nestled in between his legs. They are both comfortable and relaxed.

Logan says, "Why can't we have normal problems?"

Veronica shakes her head and says, "I don't know."

He takes a deep breath and looks at her. He asks quietly, "Are you going to be OK?"

Veronica nods and says, "I knew he was one of the guys that raped me. I got Mac to check their health records and surprisingly he was the only one with an STD."

Gently caressing his chest Veronica continues, "Mac hacked into his live journal and he wrote about it."

Logan says, "Why did you get Weevil to beat him up?"

There is a short silence and Veronica asks, "You mean why not you?"

Logan nods. He says, "I want you to come to me for help."

Veronica leans up and looks down at Logan. She says, "You wouldn't be able to get the truth out of him like Weevil could." There is a pause and she explains, "Beaver knows you won't actually kill him. He doesn't know that Weevil won't."

Logan sighs and nods. Logan is quiet for a while. Finally he says, "It was awful hearing him tell about what happened to you that night. Dick and Sean taking you there and leaving you there. John and Luke laughing when Beaver came out knowing you were in there and had just been raped."

He adds, "Then listening to him admitting he had been raped by his coach was awful."

Veronica nods. She says, "It was horrible to hear."

Logan says, "Are you OK?" He adds, "I wasn't sure if I should let you see it or not."

Veronica says, "I had to see it. I had to know."

Understanding Logan nods his agreement but says, "It bothered me to hear it. I can't imagine what it did to you."

Veronica meets Logan's concerned eyes. She says, "I don't know how I feel about it right now."

Logan wraps his arms around her and she puts her head on his chest. She says, "It helps you are here."

Logan reflexively holds her closer.

They lay together getting reassurance and comfort from each other.

Veronica lying on top of Logan feels him shaking. She leans up and looks down at him in question. Shocked she sees the tears and watches as his face contorts in pain. He says, "They were my friends." He chokes out, "What kind of guys are they?"

Veronica gently wipes his tears. Logan looks at her and says, "I made it OK for them to do that to you."

Veronica shakes her head and says, "No Logan. You never told them to physically hurt me. They chose that themselves."

Logan takes a deep breath and says, "Is that what you meant by different levels of guilt?"

Nodding as he gently runs her fingers over his cheek, she says, "Beaver raped me. The other four just knew about it and encouraged it. I'm sure Dick told Madison so most of the 09er girls knew and just spread the rumors about me anyways."

"All have some guilt, just different degrees." she adds.

Logan pulls her so she's on top of him. He leans up and kisses her. He says, "Are you sure I can't punch them?"

Veronica smiles and says, "I can't really be upset about what I don't know about now can I?"

Logan smiles and says, "That is true."

He puts his hand behind her head and pulls it down so he can kiss her.

After the kiss plays out Logan looks up at her and says, "What punishment did you decide for Duncan?"

Veronica looks down at her boyfriend and says, "Meg went to my dad for help."

Logan looks up at her and nods his approval. Veronica goes on, "He will help her get the evidence she needs to make sure that her parents don't ever get custody of her baby and she is hoping she can get her sisters away from them when she turns eighteen."

"I hope so too." Logan empathizes.

Veronica's eyes soften as she looks down at him. She knows he hates that Meg and her sisters had to go through their 'punishment'.

Veronica says, "I was going to make sure that Duncan never became a senator or the president. I was going to make sure the information on his epilepsy got out."

Logan watches her waiting for her to tell him what she is thinking. She adds, "I decided now to just make sure that Duncan and the Kanes don't get custody of Meg's baby."

Logan looks surprised. He says, "How?"

Veronica tells him about how she videotaped Carrie's statement about Duncan having sex with her. She talks about how she has audiotape of Duncan confessing he had sex with her knowing she was his sister. She has video of Jake having an affair with her mother. Finally she tells him that she will use the proof she has of the Kanes' covering up Lilly's murder because they think Duncan did it.

Logan shocked says, "You'd give up finding Lilly's murderer?"

Veronica shakes her head. She says, "No but all of the information I have on Duncan and the Kanes will not look good for them in court. It will ensure that Meg will keep custody of her child and she won't have to worry about her parents, the Kanes or Duncan."

Logan sighs and says, "Good."

After a prolonged silence Logan says, "I still have trouble believing it is really Duncan acting like this."

Veronica sees his pain and sees he is trying to come to terms with the kind of guy Duncan has turned into.

She softly caresses his face and offers quietly, "I'm sorry."

Logan immediately says, "None of it is your doing."

Veronica says, "But I can see you are hurting."

Hugging her close he says, "It helps to have you."

Veronica after laying with Logan and relaxing for a few minutes, says, "Are you OK with looking in Lilly's vent at the Governor's party?"

Logan nods and says, "Sure. I'll bring over what I find right after."

Veronica nods and says, "OK. Dad will be at home if we need him."

****

_AN: The next chapter is the last one for this story. It took a while to get this chapter done as your wonderful and spot on reviews made me realize that I left too many story lines open. I added this chapter to help tie up more of the loose ends. Thanks again for all your help. Please review and let me know what all I have to make sure is explained in the last chapter. You guys are the best!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Story so far: Logan and Duncan overhear Veronica at Lilly's graveside. They learn she has cancer and is dying. They also learn she can prove Abel Kunz didn't kill Lilly. In the hospital, Logan ends up rushing into Veronica's room begging her not to go to Lilly and to stay because he needs her. Logan once Veronica's heart rate rises professes he knows she is going to get better. She does and while she is recuperating at home, Logan does some soul searching and decides he needs to make changes. Logan worried about how Veronica is taking that Duncan and Meg are dating talks to her in the hallway at school. The rumors have them dating. Logan frustrated meets with Veronica at a burger bar to discuss how to handle all the rumors about them. To Logan's chagrin a tabloid publishes a picture of him and Veronica at the restaurant. Now the rumors at school are even worse. Lynn Echolls invites Veronica to be a part of the fundraiser fashion show and dance. At school on Monday, Veronica walks up and kisses Logan in first period. Logan goes along with it but is waiting after school to find out what is going on. They talk at the beach and Logan breaks down sharing with Veronica why he decided to change his life. They finish their talk at Veronica's apartment where they discuss her rape, her feelings towards Duncan and Lilly's murder case. Logan and Veronica decide to date. Meg is pregnant with Duncan's baby and he won't talk to her about it. Veronica confides in Keith about Logan's abuse. Meg goes to Keith to help her keep her baby away from her parents. Now back to the story......._

It had been a busy three months in the city of Neptune, California. Keith had gathered the information Meg needed to keep custody of her baby. She had then contacted Child Protection Services and had given them a copy of the audio and video from the bugs Keith had planted. She had also given them copies of the books her parents had made her write and the statements from her sisters. They had all gone to Arizona to live with one of her mother's sisters after the judgment came through.

Meg would have the baby and her aunt and uncle would help her raise the girl. Duncan had not acknowledged the child and Logan had not understood his attitude. Veronica knowing Duncan's way of ignoring difficult situations had not really been surprised.

Meg after talking to Keith at length had decided not to name Duncan as the father. It would ensure the Kanes did not try to get the child some day as she doubted that Duncan would ever tell them.

Meg talked to Veronica frequently. Veronica and Logan were going to visit Meg after school was out to see the baby. She was going to name them as godparents and they would have the ceremony then. Last time Meg talked to Logan she told him her baby was a girl and she was going to name her Hope Veronica Manning. Logan had smiled and said, "I can't wait to meet her."

Logan as instructed had searched the vents in Lilly's room at the Governor's Party. He had brought the tapes he found in the vent over to Keith and Veronica's place. They had watched them together and Keith had immediately stood in the doorway stopping Logan from going and confronting his father.

Keith had gone to the pool house the next day and had gotten the videotaped evidence that Lynn needed to divorce Aaron. There were so many other women. With the information that Veronica's godfather had gathered discretely about Logan's hospitalizations and clinic visits, it was more than enough for a restraining order even against the great family man Aaron Echolls.

Lynn Echolls had given the video tapes over to the Sheriff's Department. Aaron Echolls had been charged with ten cases of statutory rape and the public outcry had been huge. At first his fans did not want to believe it but when Lynn divorced him and Logan went with Lynn, many were inclined to believe it. Of course he protested his innocence and the loss of his family and many others fell for his crocodile tears.

Logan's abuse was kept out of the papers if Aaron did not contest the divorce and gave Lynn a very generous settlement. He had given in. He had agreed not to come near Lynn or Logan again.

In addition, Keith had found Abel Kunz's alibi. With her statement, the tapes of Lilly and Aaron and the other evidence that Keith and Veronica had gathered the Neptune Sheriff Department had elected to re open Lilly's murder investigation.

At the press conference given by the District Attorney, it was announced that evidence had surfaced that conclusively proved that Abel Kunz was not Lilly Kane's murderer. The DA had announced that for now the new evidence would be kept secret while a new investigation was started. It was further announced that Keith Mars had found the new evidence completely clearing Abel Kunz.

The complete exoneration of Keith Mars was detailed in the papers. Lynn Echolls in the interviews she gave credited Keith Mars with helping her prove that her ex husband was an adulterer. Public opinion of Keith Mars rose substantially and Mars Investigations was busy. Logan and Veronica were happy for Keith that the public now knew what a great investigator he was.

Jake Kane had been devastated to find out that Aaron Echolls might be Lilly's killer. He had come to talk to Keith and Veronica telling them about finding Duncan in the middle of an epileptic fit covered in Lilly's blood. He had done what he felt needed to be done to protect his child. Keith had understood the need to do anything to protect your child. He and Jake had shaken hands.

Veronica had sat quietly watching her father be the bigger man but had not done the same when Jake Kane had asked for her forgiveness. She had firmly told him that she would probably never forgive him for what he had done to her, her father and Lilly. Keith had taken her hand and squeezed it and Veronica had looked at him with adoration at his understanding and his ability to forgive.

Veronica, Keith and Logan did not know if Aaron would ever be charged with Lilly's murder. Keith had calmed both teenagers telling them that he believed in the law and that eventually Lilly would get justice. He had firmly told them to stay away from the case. He looked at them both and said, "This is a new start for you both. You must move on and trust that behind the scenes people are working to make sure Aaron pays for what he did."

Logan and Veronica had talked through the situation. Logan had wanted to confront his father but he was growing closer to Keith now and he had seen the truth in Keith's eyes when he told him to wait and let others handle it. He had to admit that maybe it was time for him to help his mother and be with Veronica and just be a teenager.

Veronica had seen the look on her father's face and could see that he knew more about the situation than he was telling her. Knowing her deep inner drive to find the truth for her best friend Lilly, Keith had taken her aside and said, "You gave me the information and told me you would trust me. I am asking you to back off the case and let it go. Trust me that it will be handled."

Veronica had nodded at her father and decided to focus on keeping well and focus on getting ready to graduate and go to college. She and Logan had gone to Lilly's grave site and had drunk a bottle of champagne and had talked to her. Logan had blasted her for sleeping with his father when she knew of his abuse. He had been angry but had eventually just become resigned. It helped that he had Veronica and his mother to help him. Veronica's constant love, his mother's increased positive presence in his life and his relationship with Keith Mars helped Logan have the security in his life he had always lacked. Veronica had been slowly letting go of some of her anger at the Kane's. She would probably never totally forgive them but she was learning that she deserved to be happy and she had to hold on to the good things in her life and not spoil them with anger that could not be resolved.

The story of the Mayor Woody Goodman's abuse of his Little League teams was broken by a reporter from the LA Times. When the story broke Beaver Cassablancas attempted suicide. He was found by his brother Dick and talked off the ledge of one of his father's office towers. A few of the other students had come forward and the case against the former Mayor was strong.

Life was teaching Dick Cassablancas how to be more of a caring person. He had been there for his younger brother and had been less of a 'Dick' at school. He was still not close friends with Logan or Veronica but they were both a little surprised and pleased at the positive changes in him. They were both glad that he was going to be there to help Cassidy through what was going to be a long treatment.

****

Logan sat in the doctor's office beside Veronica. She had been doing well and if the results of the blood work, x-rays and examination were good, then she wouldn't be required to see the doctor monthly anymore. Logan had asked Veronica if he could go with her to the appointment. She had taken a long look at him and then agreed.

She was sitting on the examination table in her gown reading a magazine. Logan sitting in a chair beside the table looked at her. The gown was so huge on her; it wrapped around her twice and hung below her knees. He didn't know how she could remain so calm. They had gone this morning and Veronica had her blood drawn and had the x-rays. Then they had gone to lunch. They had come back after lunch for the appointment with the doctor so he could examine her and tell her the results of her blood work and x-rays. Logan shifted again in the uncomfortable chair and tapped his fingers on his knee while he waited.

Just coming to the building had freaked Logan out. 'Cancer Center' was written on the side of the building in large blue letters. A heavy weight had settled in his chest when Veronica had told him about the importance of the appointment.

Each check up he had waited impatiently at school for her to call. He had a feeling deep inside she will beat this cancer but a small part of him is worried that confidence he feels is really just his absolute need for her to be fine. Maybe he has the confidence that she is going to stay well because he needs her to stay well. He knows she needs the check ups but he doesn't know what he will do if they get bad news.

Lunch was sitting like an iron cannonball in the pit of his stomach. He feels cold. He pulls his jacket tighter around him. Why did they keep it so cold in doctor's offices?

He looks over at Veronica again. She doesn't seem cold sitting naked in her thin gown. She has been relaxed about the whole day. Logan knows that she is used to coming for her appointments. He just didn't know how she could be so calm. It was her body they were testing after all.

Last night Logan had supper with Veronica and her dad. When Veronica went to the bathroom, Keith Mars had asked Logan if he would be OK going to the doctor with Veronica the next day.

Logan had met his gaze and told him he was scared. Keith had searched Logan's face reading his desire to be there for Veronica and his determination to support her through the appointments.

Keith understanding Logan's worries had put his hand on Logan's shoulder and said, "I am that way when I take her too."

Logan had looked surprised and Keith had added, "I want to support her and be strong for her but inside I think about what would happen if the cancer came back."

Keith's understanding had opened the floodgate of emotions in Logan. Logan took a deep breath and said, "That's how I feel. I know it's not about me but I don't know what I would do without her and I know I shouldn't even be thinking like that."

Mr. Mars obviously got Logan's ramblings. He had smiled and said, "When you love someone, losing them is a deep fear. When you love someone with cancer, it comes to the surface."

Logan heard Veronica open the bathroom door. He had looked at her father and quickly said, "Thanks."

Nodding in acceptance, Keith had handed him a dish towel and Logan started drying the dishes as Mr. Mars washed them.

Veronica had smiled as she rounded the corner to the kitchen and leaned on the door frame. She said, "Now this is how I like to see the two men in my life." The two men she loved most in the world had both looked at her and smiled at her. Veronica's face had softened.

Mr. Mars seeing her look of loved had teased, "Well next time, it is your turn to wash."

Veronica had tilted her head at him and said, "No problem pops."

Logan had watched the interplay between them and smiled. Every so often Logan thought about how Mr. Mars got treated when Lilly died and how he stayed so good and so strong and he is always impressed. and a little in awe of Veronica's father. He can see why she was so dedicated to him and stood by him.

Veronica had pushed off the door frame and had come over to stand beside Logan. She began to put the dried dishes away. They worked quietly each thinking his or her own thoughts.

After they were done, Veronica had looked at her boyfriend and said, "I'll drive you home Logan. Maybe we can watch a movie on your satellite TV tonight?"

"I don't know why we had to take your car tonight." Logan had complained. He ran his hand up to his hair and commented, "I am scared what bugs I am going to find in my hair after our drive in your car."

Mr. Mars and Veronica had laughed.

Mock frowning Veronica had commented, "I like to feel the wind blowing through my hair. I love driving up the PCH."

Logan had hugged her and told her, "Next time, I'll turn the air conditioning in my car on high."

Veronica had laughed and said, "Let's go. I'm thinking we should watch the South Park movie."

Logan had groaned and pointed out, "Satellite has over 100 channels Ronnie."

Mr. Mars had laughed at Logan's obvious disagreement over her vehicle and movie tastes. He knew that Logan would give in. It is hard to say no to Veronica. Veronica had turned to her dad and smiled, "See you later Dad."

He had smiled back at her and reminded her, "Drive carefully."

As they had walked away towards the parking lot, he had heard her tell Logan that South Park was the best movie of all times. He heard Logan's deeper voice answer back but could not hear what they were saying as they walked away towards her car.

After Logan and Veronica had left Keith had sat on the couch and thought about the changes in Veronica's life the last few months. When Veronica told him she was dating Logan, Keith had been against it. He knew that Logan was growing up and that he and Veronica were getting along better. He just wasn't sure that Logan was boyfriend material.

He was also scared about Veronica dating and the boy not being able to support her through her cancer appointments. He knew that Veronica's self image had taken a blow after Lilly died and he knew Logan had a part in some of that time. He also worried that she had felt less of a woman with the cancer. He remembered her putting on the wigs and looking at herself in the mirror. She had cried in private but Keith had heard her and had seen the tell tale dark circles under her eyes.

However Keith had to admit that Veronica was happy with Logan. She grew in confidence and he seemed to really get her. Keith would be the first to admit that his daughter was difficult. He loved her and was proud of her but she was a handful. She was stubborn and hard headed at time. She was also very loving and generous with those she trusted. Logan seemed to be able to handle her stubborn side and bring out her loving side more.

Keith could also see that Logan loved his daughter. He was a calmer, more controlled young man and he had direction in his life. Keith was very impressed. Logan also brought fun into Veronica's life and she needed that. He made her feel good about herself and Keith was not going to delve into that thought further. They had been dating three months and Keith could see that Veronica was happy. He just prayed that her appointment went well tomorrow.

Veronica had driven up to the Echolls' mansion and shut off her car. She got out of the car and grabbed her bag out of the back seat. Logan had made a big show of folding himself out of the front seat of her car and Veronica had laughed at him.

She had walked around the car and gone over and hugged Logan. He had leaned down and kissed her. He had told her, "Now that is what I have been missing all evening."

Veronica had murmured, "Mmmm… I know what you mean."

Logan put his arm around her and steered her towards the house. He said, "We're taking my car to the doctor's tomorrow though. I don't want to arrive looking a mess." He adopted a high girly voice as he touched his hair.

Veronica smiled at him and said, "We'll see."

They walked into the house together. Logan told her, "Mom is still in New York. She will be back Friday or Saturday."

Veronica said, "Why don't you start the movie while I use the ladies room?"

Logan kissed her and commented, "Let's see if something better is on."

Veronica pouted at him as she walked towards the bathroom. Logan laughed and sat on the couch reaching for the controller. He had already decided to let her watch the South Park movie. It always makes her laugh and she needed to be relaxed as the doctor's appointment is important. It is a big day for her.

When Veronica came out of the bathroom she saw Logan had set the TV to play the movie. He had taken off his jacket and shoes and was relaxing with his feet up on the coffee table and his eyes closed.

She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed his ear. Logan kept his eyes closed and murmured, "I thought you fell in."

Veronica licked his ear and whispered, "Logan."

He answered quietly, "What Ronnie?" as he enjoyed her soft lips kissing his ear, neck and cheek.

Veronica's voice was husky as she spoke, "What outfit did you keep from the runway show?"

Logan absently answered, "The tux, why?"

Veronica leaned away and sat on the back of the couch. She said, "I kept this outfit."

Logan opened his eyes and had felt the breath leave his body. His whole body had come to attention.

Veronica was wearing the Catholic School girl outfit. She was looking down at him from her perch on the back of the couch. When sitting, her short skirt barely covered her butt and she pouted at Logan. She said in a valley girl type voice, "I only have two hours before curfew."

Before she had uttered the last syllable, Logan had reached for her and pulled her over the back of the couch into his arms. She shrieked in surprise and Logan cut off her shriek with a kiss.

It was a passionate kiss and Veronica had quickly returned the kiss with equal passion. When the kiss ended Veronica pulled slightly away and found herself straddling Logan. His hands were on her hips and her chest was pressed into his.

He had spoken, his voice husky with desire, "The things I want to do to you Veronica."

She had whispered, "Do them."

He had.

***

Logan comes out of his thoughts and sees that Veronica is looking at him. She has that knowing look on her face.

Logan smiles at her. He knows that she wore that outfit last night to take both their minds off today. It definitely worked. Logan fell asleep last night with dreams of Veronica in that outfit. He was exhausted after their lovemaking session.

He gets up and walks over to her. He pulls her into his arms and says, "If they leave us here alone much longer, they are going to be embarrassed when they come in." He leans down and kisses her neck and up to her ear.

Veronica giggles and turns her head to kiss him.

The door to the examining room opens and Logan breaks apart from Veronica. The doctor looks shocked to see Logan in the examining room and to see them kissing. Veronica blushes.

She introduces her doctor to Logan and they shake hands. The doctor walks over and asks Veronica how she is feeling. As they talk, he examines her. Logan watches from his chair beside the examining table. He feels his tension increase with each passing second.

Finally the doctor finishes examining Veronica and steps back over to her chart. He makes a couple of notations and then walks back over to stand by Veronica. He tells her the blood results and x-rays show that she is still in remission and there is no evidence of the cancer.

Veronica smiles happily at the doctor and looks over at Logan. He is pale. He is looking at Veronica in shock. He does not appear to be listening.

Her attention is returned to her doctor who goes on to tell her that she doesn't need to come and see him for six months and at that time he will do some testing on her heart to ensure that there is no lasting damage. Veronica thanks the doctor and watches as he leaves the room.

She looks back at Logan and he looks like he is in some sort of trance like state. She slides off the examining table and walks over to Logan who is still sitting in the chair beside the examination table.

He does not appear to even see her. Concerned she touches his shoulder and says, "Logan."

He slowly looks at her and Veronica notices he looks like he is in shock and he has tears in his eyes. Unsure of what he is thinking, Veronica leans forward and kisses his forehead. She says, "Are you OK?"

Logan says vaguely, "Sure."

Upset at his withdraw from her when she just got great news, Veronica says, "I'm going to get changed Logan. Why don't you wait for me in the car?"

Logan nods and leaves the examining room. Veronica watches him go with tears in her eyes.

When Veronica arrives at the car Logan is sitting behind the wheel of his Xterra and doesn't even really acknowledge her.

She sees he is shut off from her and feels the pain in her chest. She asks Logan to drive her over to Mars Investigations. She tells him she wants some quality father/daughter time and she encourages him to go surfing or out with his friends.

Logan is quiet and agrees to her plan. Veronica can see he wants to get away from her. He kisses her goodbye with just a peck on her cheek and drives off when she gets in the building.

Veronica walks into Mars Investigations and her dad walks out of his office. His face drops when he sees the sad look on her face. She immediately reassures him that she is OK, in fact better than OK.

He smiles and rushes over to hug her in relief and happiness.

Veronica tells him what the doctor said and Keith is ecstatic. He hugs her again and swings her around in his happiness. Veronica smiles at him.

Keith says, "This is reason for a celebration. Let's go out for Italian tonight, my treat."

He looks at the door and says, "Where is Logan?"

Veronica bites her bottom lip and says, "He is going out with his friends. It will be just you and me for dinner."

Keith looks at Veronica sees the pain on her face. He says quietly, "I'm sorry Veronica." He pulls her into a close hug and she relaxes into his warm and comforting embrace.

After a few minutes, Keith pulls back and says, "Let's invite Wallace, Meg and Mac to go with us."

Veronica smiles a little and says, "I'll call them."

****

The next day, Keith is sitting in his office when he hears the door open. He walks out and sees Logan standing in the outer office. He says without expression, "Logan."

Logan looks at Keith and sees his disapproval. Logan says, "I would like to talk to you if you have time."

Keith nods and gestures Logan into his office. Keith walks behind his desk and sits down and gestures to the chair across from his desk. Logan nods and sits down. Keith settles back and waits for Logan to speak.

Logan looks at Keith and says, "I was sitting in the examining room watching the doctor look Veronica over and was waiting to hear what he had to say."

Logan looks down at his feet and then back up at Keith. He continues, "Each second seemed like an eternity and I watched each changing expression on Dr. Frank's face carefully. I could feel my tension rise."

Logan takes a deep breath and says, "I looked over at Veronica and it was like time stood still. It was like she and the doctor were frozen in time and I was watching."

Keith is looking in puzzlement at Logan. Logan runs his hand through his hair. He says, "I know this is going to sound crazy. Please just listen. "

Keith nods and Logan closes his eyes for a second and then opens them to look at Keith. He says, "As I watched Veronica looking at the doctor, her appearance changed. Suddenly, she was wearing a wedding dress. She turned and looked at me. Then she smiled this radiant, gentle smile. She looked so beautiful that I wanted to cry."

Keith looks at Logan in surprise. Of all the things he expected the young man to say, this would have to be one of the last things.

Logan continues, "Then her appearance changed again and she was wearing a Neptune graduation cap and gown and she held her hand out to me like she is embracing her future."

Logan shook his head and then said, "The next thing I know she is wearing a different graduation cap and gown and she is standing proudly holding her diploma. Her hair is longer and she looks healthy and happy. I don't know how but I know it is five years after her cancer and she is cured. She looked healthy and ready to face the future."

Keith can see Logan is looking at him like he is begging him to understand. He can see Logan is trying to put what he saw into words.

Logan takes a deep breath and then runs his hand through his hair. He looks over at window and then back at Keith. He continues, "Suddenly her appearance changed again and she was wearing a business suit and her hair was up in a professional style. She had a briefcase and she looked strong."

Keith thinks about what Logan is telling him. He can see the obvious emotions in the young man.

Logan rubs his palms on his pants and says, "The next outfit she was wearing was a maternity dress." He closes his eyes as if he is remembering and says, "God Mr. Mars! I have always thought she was beautiful but she was radiant and glowing with her hand on her expanded belly looking at me with her blue eyes so soft and full of love." Logan chokes a little as he adds, "I thought my heart would jump out of my chest when I saw her like that."

Logan looks at Keith and Keith sees that Logan's eyes have tears. He listens as Logan tells him about seeing Veronica with her hair all sweaty and matted to her head holding a baby and looking at him with such happiness in her eyes. The baby had a blue cap with dark hair peeking out.

"Veronica looked like a mess but to me she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." Logan says with obvious emotion.

He runs his hands through his hair again and takes a deep breath letting it out slowly. Keith doubts he could talk right then he is so profoundly shocked at what he is hearing.

Logan goes on. He describes Veronica with short hair again. She is in a hospital gown lying on a bed. She is holding a second baby. This baby had blond hair and had a little pink cap on her head. A brown haired, brown eyed boy sat on the bed beside her. "He looked like he was about two or three years old." Logan tells Veronica's shocked father.

Logan wipes his eyes. He says, "Our son had a huge smile on his face as he looked at his sister. She grabbed his finger with a strong grip and our son is excited about how she held his finger."

"Veronica was looking down at the baby holding our son's finger. She smiled and looked at our son and then she looked at me." Logan pauses and then says, "I don't even know how to describe that look. It was a look of dreams coming true. It was a look of wonder and happiness."

Logan is silent for a few moments. Then he says, "The next thing I remember Veronica is standing in front of me in the examination room and the doctor is gone. I don't know how much time has passed. Veronica is talking but I can't really hear her."

He looks at Keith and Keith can see the strong emotions that Logan is trying to hold in check. He listens as Logan continues, "I know I hurt Veronica. She must think I am doubting whether I feel I can handle her cancer. It is not that."

He says, "I have been trying to think about what it means."

Logan stands up and paces a few steps away and then paces back. He says, "I ended up sitting on the beach last night until very late thinking. I thought maybe the stress had gotten to me. I thought it might be a dream. I thought a lot of things."

He looks Keith in the eyes and says, "I finally came to the conclusion that it was a sign that Veronica is my future."

Keith is looking at Logan in shock. He doesn't know what to think about what Logan is telling him. He was angry with Logan last night. He thought Logan was finding Veronica's cancer too stressful and was going to bail out on her.

Now he can see that Logan is not looking to run. He wants to have a future with Veronica. Keith thinks about how Logan knew Veronica was dying in the hospital and how he had begged her to stay. He thinks about how Veronica did stay when Logan asked her to.

He thinks about how Logan has changed to become a better man for Veronica. He sees how much Logan loves his daughter and he sees how much his daughter loves Logan. He wonders what he should do.

Logan says, "I know I am not the guy most fathers want their daughter to marry but I love Veronica and I want to marry her. I wanted to ask for your blessing Mr. Mars."

Keith is speechless. He looks at Logan. Logan says, "I talked to my mother and she is concerned about how young we are and if I am ready to be married. I understand her concerns. I really do."

Logan sits down in front of Keith and says, "I have known that someday I would ask her to marry me. I just thought we would wait until she graduated from college."

Logan says, "Mr. Mars, I don't know how but I knew Veronica was going to respond to the chemotherapy and I knew she was going to be OK. It wasn't just wishful thinking, I knew." Logan looks into Mr. Mar's eyes. "There wasn't a doubt in my mind."

Logan leans forward. He says sincerely, "That is how I feel now. I just know in my heart that this is the right decision. I am 100% sure." He adds, "I am going to ask Veronica to marry me."

Logan reaches in his pocket and pulls out a ring box. He opens it and turns it to show Keith. Keith sucks his breath in. It is a beautiful solitaire diamond in platinum setting.

Keith looks at Logan and sees how sincere he is. He thinks about what he should do. He finally says, "Logan I am stunned. I don't even know what to say." He pauses for a second and then says, "I know you love my daughter and I know she loves you."

He looks the young man in the eyes. Keith says, "I am also concerned about how young you are."

Keith takes a deep breath and says, "You and Veronica have been through a lot together. I have reservations but I am going to be there for the both of you."

Logan smiles a huge smile and he puts the ring back in his pocket. He puts his hand out to Keith and says, "Thanks. I know this is not what you expected. I will do my very best to make her happy."

Keith smiles and says, "I know Logan. I think she can make you happy too."

Logan stands and looks down at Mr. Mars. He says, "I need to go and talk to Veronica now. Thanks for listening to me. I won't let you down and I won't let Veronica down."

Keith stands and walks around the desk. He hugs the young man briefly. HE says, "I know you won't Logan. I will be proud to have you as a son."

Logan's face lights up and he says, "Thanks."

Keith seeing Logan's emotion says, "Now go and talk to my daughter."

Logan nods. He turns and leaves the office.

Keith sits in his chair and processes what he has been told. He could see that Logan felt he saw the future.

Well so far the young man has been correct. Keith thinks about Veronica graduating college and giving him two grandchildren. He could live with that he thinks.

Logan knocks on the door to her apartment. He hears her coming to the door. He looks at her when she opens the door. He can see she has been crying and he has hurt her.

He steps in and pulls her into his arms. Logan feels her stiffen. He holds her head to his chest and puts his other arm around her holding her solidly in his embrace.

He says, "I am not running Veronica. I am not afraid of the cancer. I am not afraid of the future."

He pulls slightly away from her and looks down into her face. He puts his hand on her chin and lifts his face to look at him. Her eyes are wary. He says, "I have to tell you what happened in the doctor's office and I need you to really listen Ronnie. Can you do that for me?"

Veronica nods. in agreement. Before she can suggest they sit down, Logan starts talking.

He tells her about his nervousness and fears. Then he starts telling her about her and the doctor freezing in time and her appearance changing throughout the years.

Logan can see she is listening carefully. She looks surprised by his story and Logan can see she doesn't know what to think.

He knows it is an unbelievable story. If this were a movie he would be rolling his eyes at how absolutely unbelievable it is.

Logan doesn't know how to convince her what he saw was true. On his way over to see her, he decided to just tell her what he saw and let her decide what it means.

He meets her gaze and lets her see the feelings in his eyes. He can see she is touched and affected by what he has seen.

Logan brushes her hair off her face. He says positively, "I don't know how but I know you are going to beat the cancer."

Veronica's eyes are huge in her face. He continues his face open and honest, "I know I have been given this wonderful gift and I have seen the future. I have seen our love and I have seen the beautiful children our love will produce."

He leans in and kisses her forehead tenderly. He adds as he pulls back a little and looks in her eyes again, "I have seen the happiness we will have together. I don't know how or why it happened, but I am sure about what I saw."

Logan takes her have in his hands and adds, "I am sure about what I feel."

He rubs his thumb gently on her cheek. He says tenderly, "I want to marry you soon Veronica. I love you. "

Her mouth drops open in shock as she watches Logan lets go of her face. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the ring box. She looks down at him as he goes down on a knee in front of her.

He opens the ring box and shows her the ring and says, "Will you marry me Ronnie?"

_The end._

_******_

_Thank you all for reading this story. I enjoyed writing it. You know what to do to let me know what you liked and did not like about the final chapter......_


End file.
